Secrets of the Soul
by WolfScale3857
Summary: Did you know that Bella Swan has a little sister? Did you know that Bella Swan and her sister are half bloods? Did you know that Bella Swan has to many secrets to her soul? Set after New Moon and The Last Olympian. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Lovies!**

**I'm trying my skills at a Percy Jackson cross!:) Wish me good luck!**

* * *

Chapter 1: Arrival

Bella POV

I haven't been this pumped since I battled last summer at the Empire State Building with Percy and Abby.

Everyone knows who Percy is but Abby? Not so much. Abigail Swan is my little sister and Halo buddy of Emmett and Jasper Cullen. But never call her Abigail or she'll kick your ass. Trust me. When Charlie tried to call her that she was literally shaking in anger.

Now I know what you're thinking, Bella Swan doesn't have a sister, Bla Bla Bla. Well yeah, I do. Not really… She's only my half sister but she ties me and Percy together so we both refer to her as our sister.

So whose the parent that we both share? Well it's not Charlie. Or Renee. Percy, Abby, and my father is the Greek god Poseidon. God of earthquakes, the sea, and other freaking awesome stuff.

You're probably wondering how the hell that happened and why I'm staying with Charlie at all. Well Charlie doesn't necessarily know… So don't tell him! He just thinks that all these people come from Renee's side of the family and I'd like to keep it that way.

Sometimes it's just better not knowing. In this case anyway.

I knew that Edward and his family were different the first time I saw them. I told Abby about it and she said that they sounded like empousa or something like that. Abby doesn't have ADHD but she doesn't really need it. She is always the most hyper in a battle it's scary. When she met Alice and Jasper I could've sworn Jasper was hopping on the balls of his feet.

Abby is the more studious one and could give Annabeth a run for her money with all the knowledge she's crammed into that head of hers.

Anyway, at the moment I'm waiting for Abby to get out of the plane terminal thingy. Abby had been here two years ago when she was 8. But I wish that she had been here last year, when Edward broke up with me. Though I had IM'd (Iris Messaged) her almost everyday to get my mind off of the pain. She said that she would kick his sparkly ass when she saw him again. But not in those exact words because Chiron would make her clean the toilets if she used that kind of language.

I was practically hopping as I waited for her to arrive. She would be 10. And tall. Well, taller, but not as tall as me… I hope…

We looked like twins without the mist but since we were both pretending to be daughters of Charlie Swan we had to look the part too. She had gone to live at camp last year to get a better "education" in the supernatural world. She had been pissed when I discovered the Cullen's secret and she didn't know about it at all. But she had tried to leave when Edward left me because she knew I would be broken.

"Bella! Bells! Blues Clues!" I jerked from Edwards embrace and got on my toes to see her better. If you're wondering about the whole "Blues Clues" thing, it was when she was 6 and going through a stage where she called everyone different names but kept the first letter the same. It was quit embarrassing for us all and thank the gods Emmett wasn't here or I would never hear the end of it.

I nearly fell over when I was tackled from the side by a squiggly mass of curls. I grinned and looked down at her. She had barely grown an inch which was good, she wouldn't tower over me. She had that same, cute button nose and her now brown hair was cut short and curled into her eyes. She grinned at me and practically yelled:

"BLUUUUEE!" I groaned and pushed her away. I wasn't going to let her hug me if she was going to yell my nickname in front of all these foreign people.

I heard Edward chuckle and my eyes widened. He was in for it now…

Abby POV

I was uuber excited to see Bella again! I hadn't seen her since last summer when we had fought at the Empire State building. Let's just say that the guy next to me had switched seats because the "immature child next to me was hyped up on an energy drink". Bla Bla Bla. I'm a bit excited! So what? Sue me!

I headed through the terminal and was met with the butt of a fat lady.

Honestly, I wonder how these people go to the bathroom. I don't feel sorry for obese people. Getting in shape is hard work and if you're too lazy to do it don't go asking for my sympathy!

I groaned and rolled my eyes. A busy lady in a pinstriped skirt shuffled past me and I caught a glimpse of bright red lipstick.

I hated her already.

Two things I hate are roller coaster lines and red lipstick. It's so cliché.

I popped in a piece of gum and practically ignored everyone else around me and focused on the quick snapping noises it made.

I was getting bored with these people standing on the plane doing nothing so I pulled a red-lipstick-lady and shuffled past people. Getting a few annoyed looks along the way as I did. I quickly made it past the crowd and snuck around the flight attendant. She looked a bit busy with the hunk of man she was talking to anyway.

I ran off the plane and through the tunnel thing. I ran past Mrs.-I-have-bright-red-lipstick and felt a bit of admiration. She knows what she's doing, that one.

As soon as I stepped off I was bombarded with the load of bright colored signs for people and searched for my name. Even though I knew that Bella wouldn't be able to sit still long enough to write an 'A' let alone the 'bby' following it.

See Bella, like many demigods, has ADHD. It provides battle skill and crap. Percy and her say that I don't need it because I'm addicted to pixie stix.

I skipped along the line of signs searching for a pale asshole and my darling sister. I was sure Eddie boy would be with her and he would regret the day he was born when I got through with him.

Finally, after skipping like 5 miles I saw a tuft of freaky, bronze hair and a small hump of brown. I practically trampled people to get to them. And received some pretty dirty looks in return.

I immediately spotted the small, pale figure that was my sister in disguise.

"Bella! Bells! Blues Clues!"

Bella POV

I could so tell that Abby was hating on my boy. There was practically fire coming out of her eyes.

She growled at him and his eyes widened. This was obviously the reaction she wanted because smugness was practically radiating off her. She pulled her backpack off her and looked around. When the coast was clear she pulled a stick from her bag. A golf club.

How the hell had she gotten a golf club through the medal detectors? Oh well. It's Abby, gods help her.

I tried to hold my laughter in but that wouldn't happen. I burst into laughter much to the dislike of my precious boyfriend. Then there was a clang of metal on metal and I looked up… Only to burst in louder laughter than last time.

Abby was standing in front of Edward with a barely recognizable, now mangled golf club, a furious expression on her face. She was staring up at him as if daring him to laugh. But that would only make her terrorize him on the way home. Abby could get a hold of information that no one even knows is possible.

Edward on the other hand, was trying not to laugh at her. 2 years ago she had put her focus on Emmett and embarrassing him in front of Rosalie. Rosalie had thought that she was a little angel considering her age and the factor that Rosalie loves any kid she sets her sights on.

Edward raised an eyebrow at her and she picked up a straw from out of nowhere and shot a ball of paper at his face. I choked on my giggles and clutched my stomach.

Suddenly, a voice came from behind. It was shockingly familiar and brought chills down my spine.

"How's it goin' Bells?"

I jerked around and gasped as I came face to face with a pair of brilliant green eyes. His arrival would either help me or hurt me with my secret.

"Hades."

* * *

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! Tell me what you like best or what sucked or what?:P**

**PUHLEASE!**

_**KC**_


	2. Chapter 2

**HIYA!:)**

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while:( I was busy with my other stories and volleyball workouts! **

**BUT! It's here! It's FINALLY here! **

**Enjoy the update!**

* * *

Chapter 2

BPOV

I tried to control my anger and tried to not hyperventilate. Why the HADES did he have to be here? This was all Abby's fault.

I turned slowly to face my evil sister. She was looking up at me innocently but that look couldn't faze me.

"Dear sister." I said slowly and calmly.

APOV

"Dear sister." She started.

Dear Gods.

"Please B!" I interrupted. I was truly desperate for him to stay. And I didn't want to have to go through a whole lecture for it to be possible. I had missed him 2 years ago when I was staying with Bella and Charlie but last year I had missed Bells too. She had needed both me and Percy last year but we couldn't be there for her. They were both my family and I only wanted them to be together again. And apparently B can't understand that.

What a hellhound.

"I only want us to be together again." I gazed up at her once more, pleading silently with my eyes.

She huffed and turned to Percy, who had been watching us bicker with amusement in his intense, green eyes.

BPOV

Percy really hadn't changed a bit. Though I assume that he's still as annoyingly protective as he was in our last IM, nearly a month or so before I went to save Edward. I suppose he is still angsty about Edward being alive at all. Hopefully he wouldn't try and change that.

His hair was dark and slightly spiky. Like mine when I'm not playing Charlie's daughter, shrouded by the mist. His green eyes were like both mine and Abby's without our disguises. Except Abby's were quite unique. Hers are a mix between blue and green and it makes me wonder who her mother was to be able to overpower our dad's genes.

He was taller than me now, but that was to be expected. I had missed him like Abby had said. He was my little brother after all. He still had that tan skin that he got from spending every single second at the beach.

He flashed a chipper smile at me and wrapped an arm around my shoulders.

"How's it going cuz?" I smiled up at him. His voice was still the same as ever, with the young era he gave off as a person, it reflected through it. Then again, I was annoyed that I could hear his voice except in an IM.. The least Abby could've done would be warning me of his arrival.

"Well, I went to Italy!" I heard Edward hiss a warning to me. No doubt wondering why I was revealing this much to Percy. Little did he know that all of us half-bloods knew about vampires now, thanks to Abs IM'ing during the campfire.

"Really?" Percy asked, feigning surprise. I seriously need to give that kid acting lessons. Lucky Edward doesn't know about my skills.

I realized that Edward doesn't know much about me at all. He barely knew who I was! He didn't even know who my family was! Then again, most people don't.

Jeez, I feel guilty. Lucky Jasper wasn't here.

"Well I guess this is my in-school vacation!" Abby snorted.

"Don't expect any five star hotels!" I frowned.

"Abby's right. Where are you staying?"

"Uh. Your couch?" I shook my head sadly. I knew that he had slept in worst places than a couch and would probably be extremely grateful. But this wasn't a quest.

Wait. Was it? Is he here on a quest?

I'd have to ask him later…

APOV

We had gotten our bags from the baggage claim fairly quickly without any "major" incidents. Well… I did wrestle a little girl for my bag but I seriously thought it was mine!

It was a group effort to get all our bags to fit without crushing any of them. Bella and Edward had driven Bella's rusty lion to the airport so we caught some attention from it's outrageous roaring. Much to Bella's dislike.

Why did I even suggest bringing Percy?

He would probably end up revealing our secret in the end. But that was bound to happen anyway…

But with 3 Poseidon kids in the same area… Well let's just say that it wouldn't turn out as good as I'd hoped.

I need a distraction from feeling guilty…

"Hey Bells?" Bella turned around, looking slightly annoyed. Apparently she was having an "important" conversation with her VBF (Vampire BoyFriend). Like I care. "When can we go see the puppies?"

Puppies, a.k.a., the wolves. I had been begging Bella to go see them in our phone calls, texts, and IM's. I had always wanted a pegasus at camp but Percy thought I was too young and short to ride one. Wolves seemed like the perfect chance to at least ride something without assistance.

"What are you talking about?" Bella asked, irritated.

"I wanna go see the pups." I whined slightly, pouting. I had gotten lessons from Alice on "the pout face" before they left.

Oh that's right. They LEFT! I'm so giving them the silent treatment. I might have to mess with Eddie's piano for that too. I think Alice could live without a few of her credit cards working for a while. Maybe they could all deal with going 20 for the rest of the month… or at least till Rosalie fixes them… Emmett would probably have to live without Xbox for a while… Maybe I could hook it up to our TV at home.

Honestly? How could he be SO stupid to LEAVE her?

"The pups?" Bella repeated incredulously. I nodded enthusiastically.

"Yep!"

She looked at me curiously before her eyes widened considerably. I nodded again.

"Can I take that as a YES?"

"Abs… Can we discuss this some other place? Besides, I don't think Carlisle would be very happy if you came to their house with ticks and rabies." I got the double meaning. She thinks that their family is going to get super protective of me and crap. I shrugged. Whatever. The Cullens can wait for me after I get my wolf ride.

"So?" Bella let out an exasperated scream/moan thing that I didn't even know she was capable of making. Edward looked over at her worriedly and put a hand on her shoulder, probably trying to calm her down. Yeah. Like that's going to work bub.

I raised my eyebrows and cringed into Percy who was sitting in the seat next to me, watching amusedly.

"I'll go with her." Percy said in his arrogant tone. I would've suggested for him to back down but this was far too entertaining for its own good. Bella raised her eyebrows as if asking him to challenge her "Seriously Bells, it just a couple of pups."

Bella's resolve weakened when I unleashed the full extent of my pout. Her shoulders sagged.

"Fine. But you have to tell me when your leaving and when you're coming home."

"Sure, sure." I bounced in my seat from the excitement.

"Honestly Abby?" Bella asked, watching me with eyebrows raised.

"Honestly Bella?" I mimicked and she rolled her eyes.

"Who are these pups?" Edward's voice interrupted our bickering and I felt slightly frantic. Bella can't say  
ANYTHING! Her acting skills SUCK.

"Oh they're the cutest little things Eddie!" I came up with the lie in an instant and added his hated nickname that me and Emmett only used. He cringed. GOAL! "Blue sent me pictures and I just have to see them!"

"Where are they?" I panicked for a second when Bella opened her mouth, probably to attempt at a lie or tell the complete truth.

"Oh they're just in Port Angeles. In front of that restaurant… What was it called again Bells? La Bella what?"

"La Bella Italiana." She corrected immediately. I cracked a smile.

"Port Angeles?" Edward asked worried. Gods will he ever shut up about that incident? It seemed as though he had started treating me as his little sister as well. But I guess I was different in their eyes. Because APARRENTLY, I'm too young to be "dragged" into the world of the supernatural or something.

"Yes Edward! It's in Port Angeles! Go and de-gang it for me!" He rolled his eyes and glanced at Percy for a second.

"I'll be with her the whole time dude." I grinned at Edward who looked almost as exasperated as Bella. She was practically steaming in her seat. Gods they are so meant for each other.

"Look at them Perce!" I wrapped my arms around his and gestured to them fleetingly "They are SO made for each other!" Edward and Bella rolled their eyes and I yelped, practically squeezing the life out of Percy's arm "Soul MATES!" I screeched at the top of my lungs and the car jerked slilghtly.

"Settle down Gills!" Percy had given me that name because I spent so much time in the lake and ocean at camp. I had even made a little house at the bottom of the sea for all us Poseidon children.

… What can I say?... I was bored one day and Mr. D wasn't around to bother.

"Gills?" Edward asked.

"She's one of the best swimmers at school. You should see her some time." Percy lied fluently. I grinned up at him.

"You, me, Emmett, and Jasper, Halo marathon." He grinned at me.

"Ok after I call Annabeth and tell her about my flight." I winced slightly. Luckily Eddie was actually watching the road now. I don't want to get into a conversation of our fear of flying.

Percy and I figured we'd get shot out of the sky if we got into one plane together so we got two separate flights. Percy's plane route went halfway to South Dakota so he had to get off and back onto another plane.

"Percy, this is the start of a beautiful friendship."

* * *

**Ok so Bella's mom IS still Renee but Charlie doesn't know that he's not her dad. Sad... **

**Percy was slightly quieter in this chapter. He was simply watching Edward. If you ASK I'll update with his views on Edward. But otherwise... Once they meet the pups things will start to get interesting:)**

***Over the weekend I'm going to be going to this lakehouse thing and I don't think I'll be able to update. I am trying to focus on my stories with less chapters than others so you guys have SOMETHING to read***

**FINALLY! PLEASE REVIEW! I LOVE it when you do! It helps me know what I need to improve.**

**Adios!:)**

_**KC**_


	3. Chapter 3

**HELLO my lovlies!**

**I'm SO sorry for not updating sooner! I was on vacation in Ohio and my laptop was no where to be found:( **

**But I'm here now fellow FanFic Fanatics! I hope you like this update!:D**

* * *

PPOV

I sat in Bella's senior citizen truck next to dear Abby.

And I was ready to kill her.

"Percy."

Poke.

"Perseus."

Poke.

"Peeeercy."

Poke.

"Perseus Jackson."

Poke.

"WHAT?" I could feel my hands inching towards my sword I had stuffed in my carry on.

"What?" She looked completely confused. Since I'm so mature, I stuck my tongue out at her and pulled out my headphones I had used on the plane.

Bells and Sparkles were having some secret conversation "for their ears only". It's not like I would actually listen to their mushy crap.

Green Day blasted in my ears and I sat back, contented.

I don't know how Bella's attracted to Edward. She could've had anyone back at camp. Literally, the guys in Aphrodite said that she gives off a natural vibe that attracts men or something. But, she was completely oblivious whenever any of them flirted with her.

Edward is… strange. He was depressing to be around. He gave off this I-haven't-kissed-a-girl-in-hundred-years vibe. I bet even Chiron has gotten around the ball park. His hair annoyed me. It was like he had just gotten through the Underworld. I even tried to comb my hair after a trip there. Well, then again, I was on T.V. after I came out, I HAD to look good.

Wait Bella said something… Oh yeah! Mindreader!... _Crap._

_100 bottle of wine on a wall, 100 bottles of wine_

_Take one down, pass it around_

_99 bottles of wine on a wall, 99 bottles of wine…._

I watched as Edward's face grew confused as he talked to Bella, glancing at me from the corner of his eye. Really, he should be watching the road. But, NO. My sister is much more interesting than a long strip of pavement.

He whispered something to Bella and she just rolled her eyes. I tried to decipher what she was saying with my awesome lip reading skills but I only caught my name.

_It's not nice to gossip about people, Bella._

Edward lip twitched as he whispered to Bells. She laughed lightly, glancing at me, and turned to face the window.

I snorted and copied her, facing the window. I jerked, the massive amounts of green were speeding past at an unbelievable speed. Well, not as fast as shadow traveling, but still. I pulled out my earphones.

"Uh… Bella?"

"Mmhmm."

"How fast are we going?"

"Hmm?" She must be thinking of something majorly interesting for her to ignore me.

"Are you sure that your car can take these speeds?"

"Wha-? HOLY CROW! EDWARD! SLOW DOWN! YOU'RE GOING TO BREAK MY BABY!" Abby and I howled with laughter while Edward chuckled quietly. Bella fumed in her seat. Edward put a finger under her chin and tilted her face towards him, kissing her lips softly.

"PDA! PDA! CHILDREN PRESENT!"

"WATCH THE ROAD! WATCH IT! HOLY HADES!"

They pulled apart quickly and Bella glared at us. I glared right back.

"No kissing in the car."

She snorted. Gah! Sisters are SO infuriating!

EPOV

I smiled at Bella.

_God, she's so beautiful, even when she's mad at her cousin._

Her cousin, well that is one strange character. He had begun singing 100 bottles of wine on a wall while me and Bella were talking.

_It's almost as if he knows… NO, Bella nor Abby would tell._

He didn't seem like a danger towards me or our family. So hopefully it'll stay that way.

Though he didn't seem to like me and Bella kissing from the way the two of them freaked out.

The rest of the car ride was relatively quiet with both of them listening to music and Bella watching the scenery, no doubt remembering when she first came to Forks.

With me driving, we pulled up to her house in record time. Abby hopped out, promptly slamming the door, followed by Percy. Bella berated them for being so hard on her car when they reminded her about saving it from being crushed to death from me speeding.

"Edward?" Abby stood in front of me with more bags than she had left with. Her brown eyes were big and wide and her hair frizzed and framed her face.

"Yes?"

"Can you carry these? Please?" She pouted.

I sighed. I could never deny Abby and she knew it. Whenever she gave Jasper, Emmett, or me the pout that Alice taught her, we were clay in her hands. We seriously need to keep her time with Alice to a minimum.

"Fine."

"Good." She said and skipped off into the house dragging her small, carry-on backpack with her, radiating smugness.

"You shouldn't let her manipulate you like that." A voice said from behind.

"Percy." I acknowledged.

"That's my name." He said smiling slightly, then he looked at me seriously "Are you staying?"

"What do you mean?"

"Are you going to leave her again?" His eyes shone with concern and protectiveness for his cousin.

"No, never, the last time almost killed us."

"Tell me about it." He muttered, his hands stuffed in his pockets as he examined Bella's house. His mind drifted to an image of Bella last year. Her hair hung limply and her face had a haunted, devastated look to it. I cringed at it.

"You'll protect her? You must know by now that Bella is incredibly stubborn and danger prone. She already has enough monsters in her life." He glanced at me. Does Bella have more monsters than me?

"Of course, I did last year."

"Oh yeah, with that kid's van." I nodded stiffly, he had this knowing look for a second before a bored façade was once again in place. He was back to singing 100 bottles of wine on a wall.

_Does he know something?_ My mind questioned.

APOV

"DAAD! I'M HOME!" I shouted through the house, it hadn't changed a bit. Which was good, but boring. I need to change that… Maybe I'll get Esme to come over and take a look…

"Abs, Dad isn't home yet. He's still at the station." Bella tromped past me with one of Percy's bags. I rolled my eyes at her "He'll be back in an hour or so."

"I'm saying HI early so me and Percy can go see the pups." She turned to face me then, a scary stern expression in her eyes.

"You are NOT going to see them Abs. I don't care if Percy is "coming" with you" She looked me dead in the eye "I can't lose you Abby. What if they loose control?"

"Well what if I simultaneously run away?" She rolled her eyes.

"N-O, NO. Now go get your stuff and unpack." I hate overprotective siblings.

"GAH! EDWARD!" I threw my backpack on the couch and sat on the arm.

"What?" He dragged my bags through the skinny door and was followed in by Percy, who looked slightly satisfied.

I raised an eyebrow.

_Have you two beaten each other to death yet?_

He snorted in reply.

"Can you carry my bags to my room? PUHLEASE?" I pouted. No one can resist my pout.

He headed up the stairs and was followed by Bella. I really don't want to know what they do up there…. Every night… By themselves…

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do, Bells!"

"GO UNPACK PERCY!"

I laughed at them. It's hard to believe they're half-siblings. They are practically twins from the way they act.

* * *

**Did you like it? I'm trying to think of important events that happened in eclipse. So far I have;**

**1) mass murders**

**2)Bella's shirt is stolen**

**3) Bella visits the pack (Abby will come too!)**

**4) Edward proposes**

**5) The workout things with Jasper and the pack**

**6) Tent scene (should Abby be there?)**

**7) The fight!**

**I am not going to put the private events between Bella and certain people in here. You guys already know what happened so I don't see a point in doing so. **

**I know you all were probably scanning this for Percy but I plan on having him in the fight and other places... If I missed anything TELL ME! **

**If there are any places above where you think Percy or Abby should be present than PUHLEASE let me know in your reviews or PM me:D**

**AND! I DO plan on having Grover, Annabeth, and the rest of the gang around but not until the end! YAY! EXCITED?**

**R&R! **

**_KC_**


	4. Chapter 4

**TWO IN ONE DAY!**

**IT'S A MIRACLE!:D**

* * *

APOV

"DAAAAD!" I hurled myself at Charlie as he stomped through the front door.

"Ooof!" He's lucky the door was closed, or he would have fallen from the porch "Hey Abby, sweetheart, good to see you… Can you please get off of me now?" I giggled, untangling my arms from Charlie's waist. Charlie, Emmett and the Stoll twins are the only people who can make me giggle. Charlie is just as awkward as Bella, it's funny!

"Percy? Is that you, son?" He peered over my shoulder at the green eyed boy behind me. Why every grown man calls every boy "son" is beyond me.

"Yeah Charlie, how've you been?" Charlie stepped around me and sized Percy up. He brought him into one of those awkward "man hugs" as he replied.

"Peachy." I snorted along with Bella, who had just come down the stairs with Eddie.

"EDDIE! Did you finish my tent?" I wondered, clinging onto the arm that didn't have Bella's hand dangling off it.

"What tent?" Charlie asked and Percy busted out laughing.

"Apparently, Abby is going to be sleeping outside in a tent, while Percy is taking her room." Charlie snorted and looked at me incredulously.

"Abby, I–"

"No Dad. I want to be ONE WITH NATURE!" I boomed the last part with a mystical god-like voice.

"God-like?" Edward whispered to me as everyone laughed.

I nodded seriously.

* * *

_Time Skip To Dinner_

APOV

Edward had gone home when Bella had started cooking, but would no doubt come back later tonight.

At the moment I felt a great, overwhelming sense of family. Well, except for Charlie. No offense to you Charlie. But I think we were all hoping Poseidon would take his place.

Bella had cooked up some concoction with meat and sauce and potato things. It was good, I guess. Charlie was filling us up with his talking, I suppose trying to make it less awkward. Percy seemed to be stuffing his face and not really paying any attention to Charlie or anyone else for that matter.

"Bla Bla Bla La Push Gang Bla Bla Bla Wolves Bla Bla Bla Mass Murders Bla Bla Bla More laundry Bla Bla Bla"

"Wait! Dad what about the murders?"

"Well," He said, seeming almost shocked by my interruption, it's true though. I rarely ever say anything while I'm eating "There have been a few disappearances in Seattle. Some bodies have been found but no evidence of the attackers."

I frowned and shot Bella a look. She shot an "I'll tell you later" glance back at me.

* * *

_Time Skip to Bella and Abby talking_

BPOV

I was cramped in Abby's tent. I can't believe she was actually going to sleep in here. Her suitcases took up most of the room and then she just had to have her posters of Michael Jackson all over the place so paper was hanging from the ceiling and I was face to face with the great MJ instead of my sister.

But that's not the point, I was going to tell her what I knew about the murders, which wasn't that much.

"All I know is that it's most likely vampires." I paused, gauging her reaction, she just stared anxiously at me.

"Yeah… AND?" I blinked "I kinda figured from the mass murders part that it was vampires. Was it the Cullens? Who lost control? Did someone meet their singer?"

"No!" I said, flustered "We don't know who it is. But Jasper thinks that this is the works of a newborn army."

"What?" Her little face was pinched up in concentration "What's a newborn army?"

"You know how new vampires are stronger and faster than say, someone as old as Carlisle or as strong as Emmett?" She nodded, staring up at me "Well someone must've created a whole army of them." Her face was shocked and slightly frightened. But that vanished into a determined barrier.

"How many are there?"

"We don't know."

"Does Percy know?"

"Yeah, I told him before I told you."

"What did he say?"

I sighed, pulling my hair out of the ponytail it was in and running my hands through it "He said he would ask Chiron to bring back up from camp if it got too serious and we were in danger." She looked up at me with fear and panic in her eyes.

"Have you caught Victoria yet?"

"No, but the wolves are still out looking for her. We don't want any more mortals dead Abs." She crawled over to sit beside me, cross legged, in her cramped tent.

She leaned her frizzy mass of brown curls on my shoulder, for once I longed for her hair to be the jet black that I knew it to be. For once I wished we could be normal and not stumble into every supernatural world there is. For once, I wanted Edward to see me for what I really am.

"Where's Edward?" I sighed and ran my fingers through her still brown hair.

"He's at home I assume. I told him to give me a few hours with you and Percy." I sat up slightly and Abby pulled away. I felt for my phone and pulled it out of my back pocket.

_9:24_

"You should get some sleep. Don't worry about it. Edward will be here soon and he'll make sure there are no bumps in the night." She smiled slightly and I helped her roll out a dark red sleeping bag that probably belonged to Charlie. She situated herself in the fabric and sat up slightly. I pulled down her Power Puff Girls pillow from the top of her suitcases and put in underneath her head.

"You are really too old for them." I smiled, kissing her forehead softly and tucking a thick blanket from the couch around her.

"Don't be hatin' on my Power Puff Girls." She mumbled, cuddling her pillow, before wasting away to dreamland.

* * *

_Time Skip To The Morning_

APOV

I was woken early. EARLY! It was 10:00! Bella better have a good reason for this.

"ABBY. GET YOUR LAZY BUT OUT OF THAT TENT. NOW!" Bella's figure was visible outside the tent, and I could see a faint outline of Edward behind her too.

"ABBY! GET UP!" Bella shouted through the fabric.

"Nooooooo." I moaned and stuffed my pillow on top of my head. Why? Why does this cruel world hate me? Edward chuckled and I could see his outline trying to calm Bella with a hand to her shoulder. Yeah… That's gonna work… Note sarcasm.

"You asked for it." I heard Bella mumble under her breath. There was the sound of a zipper opening and I felt a tugging on my ankles.

_What is she doing?_

Suddenly I was dragged from the safe confinements of the glorious tent and I got a mouthful of grass. I shrieked and hopped up onto my feet, turning on Bella, who was standing with her hands on her hips and an amused looking Edward accompanying her.

"WHAT? WHAT COULD YOU POSIBLY NEED THAT IS SO IMPORTANT AT 10 IN THE MORNING?" Bella rolled her eyes and grabbed my wrist, pulling me along with her, I resisted of course. I wasn't going to let this crazy warden take me anywhere.

"WHERE'S MY SHIRT?" She shouted, looking slightly panicked. I rolled my eyes, it's a wonder how she finds anything in that pigsty she calls a room. Then again, my room isn't exactly from a magazine either.

"HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO KNOW? I HAVEN'T BEEN HERE FOR A YEAR!"

Edward looked at me sharply and then to Bella. They seemed to be silently communicating. How, I have no idea. He can't even read her mind for gods sake.

"Abby come ON! We're going to the Cullen's!" Bella said as I tried to sneak back into the tent.

"I want my pillow." I muttered through clenched teeth. I was considering having Eddie turn her and then ripping off her head myself. Edward went around Bella and into my tent. He came out with my Power Puff Girls pillow "Thank you Edward. What a nice boy." I said to Bella as I clutched my pillow to my chest.

"Aren't you a bit too old for them?"

"The Power Pufff Girls are eternal."

"Come on Abs." Bella said as the lovebirds latched onto each other's hands. He dragged us both to his Volvo and I launched myself into the back, slamming the door with extra force than necessary. He glared at me and I stuck my tongue out at them.

_We're off to see the Cullens. The vegetarian Cullens of VampieWorld._

* * *

**Hope you guys liked the update! I just felt the need to add this little sister to sister tidbit with Bella and Abby. **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! I wanna see if we can get to 20 :D**

_**KC**_


	5. Chapter 5

**ANOTHER UPDATE! YAAAAAYYY!**

**Oh and guess what! I made the JV Volleyball team!:D YAAAAY!**

**But that also means that I won't have as much time to write. So BOOOOOO! Practices start next week but they're only 2 hours long, I think...**

**Enjoy the Update!**

* * *

BPOV

Abby had laid herself out on across the back seats and was out the second she her head hit that ridiculous Power Puff Girls. Her hands were folded under her pillow and her mouth was slightly open in her drowsy state. She looked utterly adorable… And would kick my butt if I told her what I thought.

We drifted into the forest, sticking by the back paths. After a while his driveway appeared at a random fork in the road. I would've spun out of control trying to keep onto the road let alone make the sharp turn that Edward made easily. The smooth pavement changed to gravel and it popped like a bag of popcorn in the microwave under the tires. Trees made arches over the car and created a sort of cave around the Cullen driveway, I felt that bit of magic that I always did when we drove up.

The large Victorian mansion stood tall and proud in front of the car. There was an abundance of windows that had that artsy look to it that only Esme can apply and make it look good. The large garage that was nearly 2 stories tall stood a ways away and I thought Edward was going to pull the car in but he simply parked in front of the stairs leading to the door. I tore my gaze away from the window where I had directed my attention and opened the door.

I was practically yanked out of the car by someone who pulled me into a huge bear hug.

Emmett. Of course.

"BELLA!" Emmett boomed. He had a giant smile on his face that could never be broken. His muscles flexed as he spun me around in a circle. Suddenly, a pair of long arms pulled me to their chest. Edward.

"Emmett!" Edward hissed "Be quiet! Abby's asleep in the car!" Emmett immediately looked terrified. The last time she had slept over, Abby had deleted all of Emmett's high scores on one of his video games. All because he woke her up at 8.

"Bella!" someone squealed quietly, wrapping me in their cold embrace, making me vibrate from the natural hum of energy around them. "We HAVE to go shopping!" I groaned, exhausted.

Great, Alice.

"No, Alice. Please?" I begged when she went into full pout mode. I have to admit, Abby must've been working on hers because compared to Alice's… Well, Abby's was better "Not today."

She huffed reluctantly and crossed her arms. The bubbling excitement was still there and her fashion escapade loss depression didn't seem to last long. Her spiky hair reflected upon her bright, eccentric personality. Personally, I wondered how she and Jasper made it off.

I was cut off from my contemplating by the cutest sight I will probably ever see, involving Abby that is. Emmett was holding a practically dead Abby in his arms. Her Power Puff Girl pillow was smashed between her head and his neck. He was making shushing noises while trying to figure out how to close the door without slamming it.

Alice awed along with me and went to silently close the car doors. Emmett rolled her eyes at our actions and continued with shushing Abby. Edward wrapped his arms around my waist.

"It isn't every day that Abby is cooperative is it?" He whispered in my ear.

"No" I agreed "She's just sleepy now. Just wait, she'll be back to her grumpy, irritable, yet weirdly funny self in no time."

"Probably." He smiled, his eyes brimming with amusement "Emmett will be upset that he can't retain his big brother moment."

"He'll live." I shrugged, nonchalantly.

Edward chuckled and we turned to face the door, hand in hand. Emmett was staring at the stairs with a concentrated expression on his face.

"What's he thinking about?"

"How he's going to get Abby up the stairs without her waking up." I chuckled lightly and pulled Edward into the house. Emmett would figure out his little issue later.

EMPOV **(I couldn't resist!)**

How the hell am I supposed to get her up these stairs? I scrunched up my face in concentration.

I shuffled sideways and swayed up the steps. I heard a light, airy chuckle that I haven't heard in nearly 10 years. I directed my attention to the top of the stairs.

There was my Rosie, in all her glory. Her blond curls overflowed down her shoulder and to the middle of her back. Her eyes softened when she looked me in the eye. I grinned up at her cheekily and she rolled her eyes at my antics.

"Come on." She said, her voice hushed, smiling tenderly "Let's get her inside before she catches something." I grimaced and looked pointedly at the stairs.

"You're such a big baby." She took hold of my elbow and pulled me roughly up the steps, inside "Did you honestly think she would wake up? That girl sleeps like a coma patient." She looked down at her delicately, her eyes flashing with something…

_Was that LOVE?_

APOV

I woke up on something hard and something fluffy.

_What the Hades?_

I looked up groggily into the face of my cheery older brother. Emmett.

"Emmy?" My voice was raspy and cracked from sleep.

"Go back to sleep squirt." He mumbled, his topaz eyes were gentle and soft.

"Mmm." My pillow was the thing that was soft and I was lying against Emmett's chest, which would be the hard thing. I really wanted to go back to sleep. I had had an awesome dream of me, Percy, and Bella killing an army of empousa with our bare hands.

"I had an awesome dream."

"Oh?" He said, looking only half interested, the other half was in Emmett-land.

"Yeah." I gave him the basics about my dream. Jumping up and demonstrating when I had ripped off the "demon dog's" head. My fingers were in his mouth and I was yanking on his hair.

"ABBY?" He shrieked, bewildered.

"YOU'RE HEAD ISN'T COMING OFF!" I shrieked, completely amused that he had let me go as far as touching his hair let alone his mouth "OMG YOU'RE NOT HUMAN!" Alice sprinted down the stairs and leaped over the couch for the remote and turned it to the news. BORING. I gave one more yank on his head before turning to Alice. She was sitting on the loveseat, next to Emmett.

Before I could make a move to grab her she flipped me over into her lap and cupped a concrete hand over my mouth.

"Hush." She whispered but I squirmed and wriggled out of her grip.

Or at least tried.

_THE MONSTER CANNOT BE CONTAINED!_

Edward chuckled, an amused expression upon his face, as he came down the stairs with Bella tucked into his side, giggling at the sight of us. He then turned his attention to Alice.

"Alice what's going on?" Alice's face scrunched up as she glared at my for flailing my arms and slapping her in the face.

"JASPER!" She hollered through the house.

_I always knew men were slaves to women._

"What is it Alice? What?... Oh." He was followed immediately by Rosalie, Esme, and Carlisle. Rosalie went to sit in Emmett's lap and was almost kicked by me for getting too close.

Almost immediately I felt an overwhelming sense of love for the family around me. They were such sweet people, why do they have so many problems. Alice still had me in a death grip but not hard enough to bruise. Wait…

_Did I just slap Alice?_

I fell limply into her lap and she released my mouth. I looked up at her with sorrow and regret in my expression.

"Oh Ally!" I touched her cheek softly and she had an amused expression on her face, like she was about to laugh "I'm so sorry! You're the best big sister ever!" I hugged her tightly and she busted out laughing.

"Jasper! Change her back!" She suddenly turned serious. I was about to touch her cheek and ask what was wrong when I felt the love pulse out of me.

"Jasper." I growled, steaming.

"ABBY!" Bella snapped. I glared at her and slumped on Alice's lap.

"Look!" Alice shrieked, her voice reaching new heights as she pointed at the T.V. frantically.

"17 year old Riley's body has still not been discovered but officials in Seattle are claiming him dead from the mass amounts of his blood that was found. Tune in this eveling for information on more Seattle disappearances—" Alice turned off the T.V. and we all turned our gazes on her.

"Did she really just say eveling?" I wondered, amused as everyone rolled their eyes.

* * *

**Hehe! Gotta love Abby! **

**Please Review! And THANK YOU for all those who did!:D**

_**KC**_

**P.S. GO TEAM USA!**

**P.P.S. *I have pictures of Abby on my profile!* **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

APOV

"Wait. So you're telling me that you guys are going to be going to FLORIDA and leaving ME behind?! Don't you know that I can make your trip ten times better by just being there?!" I yelled at Edward. He rolled his eyes in response.

_Rude…_

When we had gotten home, Edward and Bella had gone up to Bella's room so, naturally, I followed them to make sure they were being safe. And to eavesdrop. But mostly the safety.

After the news thing and me making fun of the lady for saying "eveling". The get together of the nice vampire clan had gotten duller and duller until I almost fell asleep on Alice again.

I only caught a few things.

Alice thinks there are newborns in Seattle. Well no derp, there are probably millions of hospitals in a big city like that and lots more pregger ladies.

I basically tuned out after that.

ANYWAY, my eavesdropping turned into a mini family meeting. It wasn't as beast as the Cullen's family meetings with the millions of problems and people but I am still pretty proud of it.

"Abby, it's only for a few days and you'll be with Alice and Emmett and Rosalie the WHOLE time."

I frowned.

I wanted to be with my sister because she's the only one of us who knows both our secrets and can control the mist.

And I'm pretty sure that Alice, Emmett, and Rosalie are NOT half-bloods. They would lose their godly blood anyway once they became vampires.

I crossed my arms and pouted.

"Come on Abs, you'll be fine just stay with the Cullen's till I get back." She said that but her eyes sent a different message.

_Stay Safe._

I looked her directly in the eyes and nodded, showing that I understood the hidden meaning.

"Fine, fine, I'll serve as the entertainment for your family for the rest of the week." I sighed dramatically. Edward rolled his eyes again "Keep doing that and your eyes are going to fall out." I said nodding seriously. "What are you going to tell Charlie?"

"Yeah, what are we going to tell Charlie? I mean, we can't tell him she's spending the week at your house. He won't be okay with that."

"Well she can just stay here and one of us will come check on her at night. She'll just say she's going to a friend's house during the day."

Bella nodded slowly.

"Okay."

"Great." Edward said clapping his pale woman hands together "Now off to bed."

I rolled my eyes, he sounded like a British nanny.

"GOOD NIGHT!" I shouted through the house, we were the only one's home because Charlie had gotten held up at work because of that missing kid.

Hopefully that Riley kid is okay.

It would suck if he wasn't.

_The next day…_

BPOV

"I LEFT MY UNICORN PILLOW PET! TURN THE CAR AROUND PRONTO!" Abby screeched. Seriously, you would've thought that she was the one going to Florida for the amount of screaming she had done for pointless things she "needed" for our "extremely long" ride to the airport.

"NO ABBY! SHUT UP!" I shouted back at her. Gods why won't she be quiet for one minuscule second?! WHY?!

"Darling, how many times do I have to tell you." Here it comes. "YOU CANNOT CONTROL THE BEAST!"

I caught Jasper's eye and he nodded, understanding. Seconds later Abby's snores could be heard.

"Thank God." Alice muttered, as Jasper picked Abby up swiftly and plopped her in his lap, her head lolling on his shoulder.

_She has them all wrapped around her evil little finger._

_Gods help us. _

"We're here." Edward said in a soft voice.

"Of course with your driving." It had only been 20 minutes.

The airport is supposed to be an hour away.

"Bye Alice, Jasper." Alice smiled faintly and shared a look with Edward.

"Bye Bella! Have fun in Florida!" She got out of the car to hug me while Edward handled our bags.

"That rhymed…" I heard Abby's faint voice from the car. I peeked in and smiled at Jasper who gave me a small one in return.

"Bye Abby. Be good, okay kid?" I knew she understood the hidden meaning from the way she grunted and completely ignored me.

Edward chuckled lightly, wrapping a long, pale arm around my shoulder and kissed my cheek, lingering for a second.

"Come on, let's get going." He whispered in my ear. I flashed him a small smile and faced waved goodbye to Jasper, Alice, and a half asleep Abby pulling away in Edwards silver Volvo.

* * *

**I'M SORRY MY NINJAS!**

**PLEASE FORGIVE ME! I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN FOREVAAAA!**

**I finally found this pretty awesome website that has a COMPLETE twilight timeline! YAY!;D**

**Here's the website if you need it for your own fanfics: the-lexicon/timeline/**

**So now I will be going by the book! YAY! CHEERS!**

**I plan on updating this again today cuz I feel like being NICE! **

**'Chool has also started... ;P Gross I know but I plan on updating once a week. This is my most popular story and ILUVYOUGUYSCUZIHAVE24REVIEWS ANDTHATSFUDGINGAWESOME!;D**

**SEE U SOON! REVIEW IF YOU LUV THIS STORY!**

_**KC**_

**PS. I AM PROBABLY GOING TO CHANGE THE COVER TO... SOMETHING! i HAVEN'T FIGURED THAT OUT YET! TELL ME IF YOU LIKE THAT IDEA!**


	7. Chapter 7

**HERE'S CHAPTER 7! ENJOY IT! REVIEW IT!;D **

**THANKS TO ALL THOSE WHO REVIEW ON ALL THE CHAPTERS I HAVE PUT ON! LOVE YOU GUYS, MY NINJAS!**

* * *

Chapter 7

"WOULD YOU LOVE ME?! EVEN WITH MY DARK SIIIIIIDE?!" I shrieked along with the radio at the top of my lungs.

_I'm such an awesome singer._

I was shouting obnoxiously loud and boastfully just for Jasper. Because he LOVES my singing.

"SHUT UP!" he shouted, annoyed and exasperated, reaching for the radio once more.

"THIS IS MY JAM!" I shouted back, covering the circular dial with my hands and poking my toungue out at him "NOBODEEEE IS PICTURE PERRRRFECTTTT BUT WE'RE WORTH ITTTT! YEAH WE'RE WORTH IIIIIITT!"

"WE'ER HERE!" he yelled, taking out the keys and cutting my singing short. He slammed the door shut loudly and I winced. He probably broke an eardrum with that one noise. Can vampires even brake their eardrums? If they could wouldn't it be easier?

I sat in the car imagining vampires running around with venom oozing out of their ears before I heard a few raps on the window. I looked up, startled, to see Jasper opening my door. I sat still and ignored him. My hearing impaired vampire vision was far too entertaining for me to pay attention to him.

"What are you thinking about squirt?" He asked, cocking his head to the side, a funny expression on his face. I couldn't think of any reason to lie so I told the truth.

"Dreaming about hearing impaired vampires." I said nonchalantly and slid out the door, passing a confused looking Jasper.

I headed towards the Cullen's princess castle. I swear to the gods, these people need to just retire already!

"THE PRINCESS IS IN THE BUILDING! THE PARTY MAY START!" I shouted, strolling through the front door, Jasper trailing behind me. I was expecting an Emmett on Red Bull to come downstairs and ask me to play Black Ops. He didn't. "THAT LOONY TOONE DITCHED ME JASPER!" I shrieked and faced him, my hands on my hips.

He looked down at me amused.

"This is SO not funny old man." I said and he burst into laughter.

"OLD MAN?!" I nodded simply.

"Dude you're like 100 years old, aka OOOOLLLDDD!" He shot me an insulted look but laughed again "Where is everybody?" I swung my arms and leaped onto the couch.

"They went out." He said shortly.

"Gee. Thanks for that LONG explanation!" I replied sarcastically "So where are they really?"

He stiffened. _Weird…._

"Hunting." I shrugged, I would find out later anyway. You can't hide anything from me. "I'll be watching you today."

* * *

_Few Hours Later….._

* * *

"Chess SUCKS Jasper!" I pouted as he smirked.

"Come on Abby it's not that hard."

"YES IT IS! YOU JUST DON'T UNDERSTAND! I WANT MY PAWN TO GO THAT WAY AND WHAT THE HECK IS THE HORSE SUPPOSED TO DO?!" He stared at me for a second.

"Why don't we go watch TV?"

"YAY! Laziness!" I shouted and ran out of Carlisle's study where we had been "playing" and "having fun", and down the hallway with pictures of their various graduations. At the end of the hall, I immediately slowed down at the stairs. Since Charlie was fairly clumsy, Bella had the mist make both of us clumsy too.

_Thanks sis._

Since then I have tripped over various things including air, my own feet, pebbles, pillows, large objects, small objects, watches, and trees. There are more items in that list but I don't really want to bore you.

I sat down on the top step and began sliding down.**(I love doing this:D)** I had found that this was an effective method that prevented me from falling of the face of the earth while on stairs.

"What are you doing?" Jasper appeared in a whoosh of air and stood looking down at me. I smiled up at him cheekily.

"Sliding." I replied.

"I see that…" He said and sat down next to me, I cautiously slid down to the next step, making sure there wasn't anything on it before I moved. Jasper raised an eyebrow at me as I slid down slower than before. Who knows? I could accidentally summersault down the stairs. That would suck.

"Come on." Jasper sighed and then the ground disappeared. I shrieked and latched my arms around his neck desperately. I wrapped my legs around his waist and buried my head in his shoulder.

"Don't drop me Jaz." I whispered "Your hair is soft."

"Thanks Abs." he said chuckling. He sat down on the couch and I bounced eagerly next to him.

"POWERPUFF GIRLS!"

"Powerpuff girls aren't on at this hour Abby."

"So? Don't you have OnDemand or something?"

"We have Direct TV."

"Well it should've been recorded…" Jasper sighed and checked their recorded menu of things. Some cooking shows that Esme had been watching lately, Emmett and Jasper's football games, Alice and Rosalie's fashion shows, and FINALLY…. MY SECTION.

"How do we have SO MUCH Powerpuff girls? How did I not notice this?" I shook my head.

"I have no idea, maybe you're blind… Can there be blind vampires? Do you think Carlisle knows? He's really smart and stuff. We should probably ask—"

"OK! PowerPuff girls it is!" I shrieked in excitement and started swatting Jasper.

"Sugar, spice, and everything nice  
These were the ingredients chosen  
To create the perfect little girls  
But Professor Utonium accidentally  
Added an extra ingredients to the concoction-  
Chemical X  
Thus, The Powerpuff Girls were born  
Using their ultra-super powers  
Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup  
Have dedicated their lives to fighting crime  
And the forces of evil"

I recited perfectly with the TV, much to the annoyance of Jasper.

"You know you love me." I smiled cheekily at him. He rolled his eyes.

"How could I not?" He replied and pinched my cheek with the dimple.

* * *

_**(**__**Hey GUYS! This is NOT the end of the chapter! Don't worry! **_

_**I just figured that some people would be confused with the whole 'he's a vampire and she's like sitting right next to him' well Jasper mainly feels the thirst when there are more vampires around him, he actually has the best control out of them all but since he is exposed to their emotions he can feel their thirst. And the fact that Abby is still a kid so her scent isn't as strong as it would be if she were say Bella's age. **_

_**OKAY! Just putting that out there to avoid criticism!;D)**_

* * *

_12 Power Puff girl episodes later…_

* * *

"Abby."

"_snore…"_

"ABBY."

"_snore…."_

"ABIGAIL."

"_Goo…"_

"ABIGAIL SWAN."

"GOOO AWAY" I shrieked. "WHY WOULD YOU WAKE ME UP AT THIS UNGODLY HOUR?!" I shouted into Jasper's face, plunging deeper into my pillow.

"It's 6 in the afternoon" he muttered and I grunted in response "Come on Abs, Emmett will be home soon."

"Fine." I sighed, lifting my head from the pillow and getting off my lazy butt. I stood there awkwardly for a minute before shuffling around, catching myself tripping a couple times. I plopped down on a lone arm chair.

"JASPER?!" Carlisle shouted from outside. The door burst open and Esme entered, looking frantic.

"Sit him down here Carlisle!" Her pale hands fluttered over the couch and Rosalie walked in. Her beautiful face was made up of pure worry. I started worrying myself. I looked around, hoping to find a strong and sure Jasper telling me everything was going to be okay, but he was gone having, followed Carlisle's voice.

Alice came in next, she immediately went to Rosalie.

"He's going to be okay, Rosalie." She reassured her.

_Who's going to be okay?! What's going on?_

"I know." Rosalie replied shakily "It's just a scratch."

"His shirt was ruined too!" Alice pouted and Rosalie chuckled.

"I'm fine." Emmett's voice boomed from the front door. His clothes were worn and he had four long scratches down the front of his shirt. His pants were wet and covered in mud. Don't even get me started on his hair.

His injuries made me cringe, even though I had seen worse on other halfbloods, it was just weird to see Emmett injured. The scratches were deep but because of his awesome vampireyness, he wasn't able to bleed. He was limping as well but Carlisle and Jasper were supporting him. I had NEVER seen Emmett like this. In pain.

My eyes watered and tears threatened to spill over.

"Emmy?" I whispered, standing shakily. His head jerked up and he looked at me, his expression changed from pain to one you would see on an older brother. Protective and kind. Caring.

"I'm okay Abs." He said and smiled brightly at me. Carlisle made him sit down on the couch and Esme fussed over him. He held Rosalie on his lap, playing with her hair, practically getting it in knots.

I was still a bit shaken up.

_What attacked Emmett?_

"Hey Rose, why don't you go take Abby home. It's getting late."

"Sure babe." She said sadly and pecked him on the lips.

Esme looked at me in surprise. Probably because I didn't shriek about PDA.

"C'mon kiddo, let's get you home before Charlie gets back." She held out a long, elegant hand to me. I smiled and took it.

She led me outside to her red convertible. I had never ridden in it before. It was always Edward's Volvo or Bella's truck because they were safer. Though I had been in Emmett's truck once when he was babysitting me.

"Rosalie?" I asked once we had gotten on the main road.

"Yeah?" she replied turning to look at me.

_I wish I could be as beautiful as her…_

"What happened to Emmett?" Anger flashed in her eyes before she calmed it, breathing deeply.

"The wolves happened." She replied, flipping her blonde curls over her shoulder.

"Werewolves?!" I asked, stunned. Bella said that werewolves were nice! Well she did say stuff about them losing their tempers easily and poofing into a wolf but I wasn't really paying attention.

"Yeah, we were chasing-"she stopped herself abruptly.

"You were chasing?" She sighed and looked at me.

"Victoria." I stared back at her as she judged my expression.

"How did Emmett get hurt? What do the wolves have to do with it? What does good old Vicky want anyway?" I asked, pressuring her for answers.

"We chased her to the border. She had hopped over the river to the wolves' side and Emmett decided to take the risk and follow her. The wolves smelled him and came. Some of them chased after Victoria but the others attacked Emmett. Stupid." She muttered at the end "They should've left Emmett alone. Now Victoria's out there doing who knows what." I stared at her.

"That sucks." I said finally.

"Tell me about it." Rosalie smiled "Bella will be back tomorrow anyway. I just can't believe they left you here alone."

"Well, I am with you guys…" Rosalie wasn't really listening.

"Edward even knew Victoria was in town but all he could think about was Bella. Oh well…" She sighed "We're here. Hurry up, before Charlie gets back from work." She said and flashed a gentle, stunning smile.

"Bye Rose." I replied in a hushed voice, closing the door to the convertible.

"Later Abby. One of us will be by tonight to check on you. Just to make sure Victoria isn't sneaking about." I nodded and waved as she drove off.

_Well it looks like I'll be sleeping with a knife tonight…_

* * *

**HOLA LOVLIES!**

**EXTRA LONG CHAPTER! I WANT HUGSSSSS! ...**

**I MEAN REVIEWS!:D LET'S GET TO 30!**

**_KC_**


	8. Chapter 8

**HEY DUDES AND DUDETTES!**

**Thanks for reviewing! I LOVE YA! Here's another short chapter but I plan on updating either today or early tomorrow. SO GET EXCITED! **

**THANKS ESPESCIALLY (I probably spelled that wrong...) to Ellie, who reminded me of Percy;D I ALMOST forgot! THANKS**

* * *

APOV

"It was Victoria again." I whispered to Percy and Bella. Bella had been back from Florida for a few days now. She reported that no monsters had bothered her. We were in the basement discussing various events.

Surprised are you? Well yes, we do have a basement in the Swan household. But Charlie doesn't know about it…

Well, that's part lie. He does know that he has a basement. He just doesn't know that we occupy it most of the time. I had found it one day when I tripped over my feet for the first time, and instead of the ground being firm and solid, it was hollow. Bella and I had gotten our creative juices working and decked it out with a ratty yet comfortable couch, a retro rug, and a coffee table, that we had splattered in paint, on one of those fishing weekends.

I was sitting on the floor in front of Percy and Bella, who were on the couch.

"Victoria?!" Bella whisper-yelled "Great, just great." She ran a stressed hand through her black locks. We always let the mist roll off of us down here.

"What are we going to do about it?" Percy asked "We still have the killings in Seattle to talk about." Percy had spent his week in Seattle, trying to uncover the mystery of the murders to see if it was monsters. And I had the most boring weekend EVER stuck with the Cullens, not able to bring out my sword and go all NINJA! "I personally think that the Cullens can handle it."

"I don't want to put that much stress on them." Bella stated "And they are still worried about the murders too." Percy frowned.

"The werewolves were there too." I put in, Bella and Percy turned to me, shocked.

"THERE ARE WEREWOLVES HERE AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME?!" Percy shrieked, his jaw dropped, and he yelled when Bella hit him.

"Shush! You'll wake up Charlie!" Did I mention that it was around midnight? Well, it is… After Charlie had gone to bed I had asked to sleep with Bella because of "nightmares" so Edward left to give us "sister bonding time". Whatever that is…

"Charlie sleeps like the dead Bells."

"Like Nico."I interrupted, grinning at my joke.

"But seriously, why didn't you tell me? Are there any other mystical creatures here I should know about before I kill one?" Percy asked, fingering his super-special pen. I snickered quietly while Bella shot him a dirty look.

What if there were other fantastic creatures in Forks? Ghosts, Fairies, MONKEYS?! Oh wait… Monkeys aren't supernatural…

"No." She said shortly "I didn't tell you because I didn't know until a month or so ago. I didn't think the wolves would come into our lives too often."

"You have really got to stop listening to your gut Bella. I mean, most people have REALLY good instincts, especially half-bloods. But, no offense, yours SUCK." I stated. She glared at me, I threw my hands up in the air "What?! It's TRUE!"

"It kind of is Bells." Percy said, laughing at our exchange "You've run into vampires AND werewolves! Who does that? I wish I could do that…" He muttered quietly. Bella rolled her eyes and chuckled.

"Yeah, yeah. Sure I attract more monsters than other half-bloods but I have a theory. I think that because I'm older and know more about the supernatural, I attract monsters easier."

"Then why haven't there been monsters in Forks?" I asked, confused. I pulled on the loose threads in the rug as she answered.

"I think that supernatural creatures that don't involve gods repel the monsters."

"And we must attract them because of our supposedly smelly blood." Percy concluded, nodding with her, snuggling with a throw pillow.

_I bet that would turn Annabeth on. _I thought dirtily.

"Now that we've sorted that out." I said, clapping my hands together "What are we doing about Victoria?"

"Let's just see how it goes and if anyone in Forks is killed, then we'll take action." Percy and I nodded with Bella, approving of her plan.

"Oh and by the way," Bella said, stopping Percy and I from racing up the stairs "Edward's going hunting tomorrow so we're going to the bonfire in La Push."

I turned to Percy, wide eyed.

"WEREWOLVES! OH OW!" We shouted in unison, racing up the stairs, Bella behind us shouting to be quiet and to stop running.

_Gods, she's such a MOM!_

* * *

**How'd you like it? Just wondering ya know... cuz I like to hear YOUR VOICES! TALK TO ME! Don't make me feel lonely! I need to hear some NEW voices too!;D **

**Hehe SO! Next chapter we're going to LA PUSH! WEREWOLVES BABY! OHOW! I will be adding something that I think EVERYONE will LOVE!:D **

**GUESS! I DARE YOU!;D **

**REVIEW PLEASE! **

**LOVE YOU ALL!**

_**KC**_


	9. Chapter 9

**HAI! Another update just like I promised! HUG MEEEE!;D**

* * *

Chapter 9

APOV

I was sitting in Edward's Volvo with Percy, Bella, and Edward of course. I think he's in a relationship with that machine. Did he name it?… Bella better watch out.

"I didn't name my car Abby." Edward sighed_. Stupid annoying mindreading vampire_.

The leather seats were getting annoying with my shorts on. The backs of my thighs kept sticking to the seats and I seemed to be sweating down there.

_Gross…_

I lifted my legs and curled them into my chest. They made a disgusting popping noise as I pulled them away from the seat.

"EDWARD! LEMME BORROW YOUR PANTS!" I shouted, giving a sharp blow to his chair, knowing it wouldn't faze his driving.

"Why?" He asked, looking at me weirdly.

"'Cuz my thighs are sweating." I stated, he wrinkled his nose and shook his head, Percy muttered a discreet 'Gross'.

"No Abby, you should've worn pants. Now you're going to be freezing." _Stupid overprotective brother figure_.

"I'll be fine." I said casually. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Percy shake his head at me.

_Whatever…_

"OH MY GOD! IT'S A SQUIRREL! STOP THE CAR!" I shrieked at the top of my voice, pressing my face against the window to look at the squirrel. It was a pretty squirrel, it had a reddish colored tail and an angelic aura around it. _I wanna take it home..._

"ABBY!" Edward shouted as I tried to roll down the window to see it better.

"Percy! Grab her!" Bella cried, clinging to her seat and one of Edward's pale hands. I felt two arms wrap around my shoulders. I was pulled onto something warm and realized it was Percy's lap. He had his arms crossed over my body protectively.

"Death by car Abs? Rather uninteresting if you ask me." He whispered, and I giggled, relaxing in his hold. He was actually a pretty good pillow.

"How does he do it?" Edward whispered to Bella. She laughed lightly. It was true, Percy was the only one who could calm me down. Literally. When Bella was being attacked 2 years ago by Jamie, Lauren, and Victor, they had to get Percy on the phone to get me to stop panicking.

* * *

Apparently I had fallen asleep on Percy because I was rudely awaken by a:

"ABBY! ABS! ABBY!" Someone shouted. I threw my fist in the direction of the voice but shrieked out in pain when I hit a rock.

"HOLY HADES! WHO THE HECK PUT A ROCK IN THE CAR?!" I shouted at the top of my lungs, cradling my hand. It actually hurt pretty badly. I looked at it quickly, remembering the medical training that Michael Yew had taught me before he died in battle last year. It was definitely broken.

"Holy Hades?" A deep male voice muttered. Probably the rock...

I looked up at the dang rock, surprised to find a slightly amused Jake standing over the door opening. Percy was already out of the car with Bella and Edward, looking slightly amused.

"You broke my hand Jakey." I said, pouting. He broke easily, plucking my hand up and holding it carefully, examining it.

"Uh. I'm sure it's fine…" He muttered, dropping it. I cried out as it hit my leg, pain racing up my arm. Edward shoved him aside.

"Move dog." He sat next to me and looked at my hand.

"DAWG." Percy mimicked and did a swaggie stance, making me and Bella laugh.

Edward rolled his eyes "Just like Bella." He muttered.

I snorted and Percy handed him the first aid kit that we kept with us in case of any clumsy accidents. Edward opened it and did his doctor stuff, wrapping up my hand with gauze and stuff. Jacob and Percy started up a conversation about cars while we were waiting as Bella watched anxiously on. I was biting my lip to stop from making noise. I'm not a wimp.

"Thanks Ed." I said once he was done. I hopped up, ignoring the protest from my hand. Edward kissed Bella one last time, whispering something about coming back soon. Like I care. As long as I get to ride a werewolf.

"You really are just like Bella." Jacob said, laughing. I poked my tongue out at him and strolled over to his car. I struggled to climb up and when I did, I crawled over to the window seat and hopped excitedly.

"LET'S GO!"

"Nevermind…" Jake said as he hopped in the driver seat "Bella doesn't scream randomly."

Bella beamed at him and shot me a stern look.

"Behave." She said curtly.

It didn't take too long to get to the beach. Percy and I played a mean game of I-spy. I WON.

"YES! THAT CAR RIDE WAS TOO LONG!" I shouted and fell face-first to the ground. Jacob let out a booming laugh as Percy helped me up. "LET'S GO!" I started to run but Percy had a firm grip on my waist. I wiggled a bit before giving up.

"We need to take precautions." Percy said, looking amused. He pulled out a rope and tied it around my uninjured wrist, ignoring my protests. "Now you won't get lost!" He declared proudly, holding the other end of the rope in his hand. It was only three feet long! How am I supposed to escape now?

Bella was laughing with Jacob at my expense. I glared at them both.

"What is the matter with you people?! Now I'll never find my unicorns!" I shouted, defeated, sinking to the ground, putting my head in my hands. I shrieked from the pain and whimpered a bit.

"Yeah…" Jake said "Sorry about that."

"You owe me food." I stated, trying not to break into laughter at his horrified expression.

"Anything! ANYTHING but that!" He shouted. And I laughed hysterically with Bella and Percy.

_This boy is a HIPPO!_

"I am NOT!" Jacob cried.

"Did I say that out loud?" I wondered. Jake nodded "Weird…"

Jacob and Bella struck up conversation ahead of us. Something about werewolves I suppose.

"I like Swedish fish." I said to Percy, swinging the arm that had the rope attached to it.

"Do you think they have blue Swedish fish?" Percy wondered. I shrugged.

"I think so. They have green right? Why not blue?"

"I've never seen it before."

"Shame…" I said, depressed as we caught sight of the fire, smoke rising from it and curling into the dusk. I shrieked with joy and started running forward, dragging Percy with me. I tore through the middle of Bella and Jacob. They were getting too close anyway. Percy stumbled behind me yelling for me to stop. I decided to have some fun.

So once we were close enough to the fire to where people started staring at us, I stopped abruptly causing Percy to fall to the ground, dragging me by the rope into the sand. Jake and Bella were hysterical and Bella had tears running down her face from laughing so hard. I shifted towards Percy to see him clutching his manhood. I broke into giggles and rolled around on the ground.

"It's not funny!" Percy barely managed to get out through his pain. He stood and dusted the sand off of him. He looked like the sandman as the grains cascaded off his shoulders. I simply laughed and hoisted myself off the ground. I did a wiggle dance, violently shaking my body to get the dreaded sand off. Bella laughed at me and came up from behind.

"Stay still!" She giggled and swiped off the remainder of sand.

"Hey!" Jake called, waving his hands madly. Percy and him were next to us, Percy having no choice because of my 'leash'. "Come on! Let's go!"

Bella and him started walking ahead and me and Percy trailed behind. Once we reached the bonfire a kid that looked to be a bit younger than Jake jogged up from where he had been prodding the fire.

"Hey Jake!" He chirped excitedly.

"Hey Seth!" Jacob replied, introducing Bella properly. He didn't acknowledge neither Percy nor I so I used my outdoor voice.

"HI PERSONTHATIDONTKNOW!" I shouted at him. He blinked for a second before looking down at me. He was really tall.

_He's a giraffe… _

His eyes met mine and I froze. His eyes were deep pools of brown that swirled and darkened around the edges. They were a lighter, golden color that were complete opposites to Jacob's dark one's. He had a much softer, younger face than Jake but it showed that he was _alive. _ He had short, dark hair like the rest of the were wolves and those muscles were hard to look past.

He was looking at me strangely.

* * *

**Can you guess now?! **

**37 reviews _for_ the next chapter? I know... Weird number but I would LOVE 5 reviews for this chappie!;D**

**37 REVIEWS!**

** xxISHIxx Yes this is an Edward/Bella. **

**LOVE YOU MY NINJAS!**

_**KC**_

**PS. I was thinking of putting this story up on WATTPAD. WHAT DO YOU THINK? On wattpad I could probably put pictures up of things that I'm kinda imaging, like the basement. It would be easier that way. TELL ME IF YOU WANT IT ON WATTPADDY!;D**


	10. Chapter 10

**HEY HEY! THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED! AND IT'S SECRETS OF THE SOUL'S 2 MONTH BIRTHDAY TODAY!**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY! HERE'S CHAPTER 10!;D**

**THANKS TO ALL NEW REVIEWERS! LOVE YA! AND OLD REVIEWERS! I LOVE HEARING FROM YOU GUYS!**

* * *

Chapter 10

* * *

_Previously…_

_His eyes met mine and I froze. His eyes were deep pools of brown that swirled and darkened around the edges. They were a lighter, golden color that were complete opposites to Jacob's dark one's. He had a much softer, younger face than Jake but it showed that he was __alive. __He had short, dark hair like the rest of the were wolves and those muscles were hard to look past._

_He was looking at me strangely._

* * *

SPOV

I prodded the fire, thoroughly bored. I was waiting for Jake to come with the Swan girls and their cousin. It's pretty obvious that Jake's falling for Bella. He's not really being discreet.

I don't really know anything about the younger Swan girl. Was her name Addison? Addie? I don't remember. We used to play together when we were kids. She was around 5 and I was 10. Those were the good days before the supernatural bumped into my life, wrecking my non-existent plans for the future.

The flames made a crackling noise that blocked out the talking from my pack members. Quill and Embry were playing football… Or was it soccer? Against Jared and Paul. Kim was refereeing. A.k.a., trying not to get run over by them.

Sam was having a serious conversation with Billy and some other elders. BORING. Mom and Emily were setting up the food and such. Leah was nowhere to be found. But I had a pretty good idea where she was. At the cliffs.

"Hey!" Jake shouted, waving his arms at a guy and girl attached by a rope… I won't ask "Come on! Let's go!"

They started walking toward the bonfire I was poking, laughing at each other. I jogged up to Jake and Bella.

"Hey Jake!" I called, stopping in front of him.

"Hey Seth." Jacob replied, his gaze on Bella. You would've thought he imprinted on her from the way he looks right now, all lovey dovey and gross.

"HI PERSONTHATIDONTKNOW!" The girl beside Jake shouted in my face. I looked down at her.

She had big brown curly hair that came down to her shoulders. The curls were small and out of control, curling in her face and causing her to swipe them away constantly. Even with the headband she had on. Her stunning, crooked smile made my heart pound and I knew that I always wanted her to be smiling for the rest of her life. But it faltered when our eyes met.

Her _eyes…._

They were a deep brown, kinda muddy but it reminded me of chocolate. _I'm hungry… _Large, thick eyelashes rimmed them and fluttered as she gazed up at me.

The center of my world, my sun.

_Oh shit, I imprinted._

"Seth this is Abby." Jacob introduced, but stopped when he saw my expression. He glared at me and sent me a 'I'll talk to you later' look.

_I'm screwed._

I thought of her name. Abby. Was it short for something? It was pretty though. Abby.

"Jake what's wrong?" Bella asked, I looked at her for the second time. She looked better than the last time I saw her, more color, which was before Edward came back. Where was Abby then?

_I can't stop thinking about her!_

Bella followed Jacob's murderous gaze to me. She studied my expression and looked stunned. She gaped for a second before some sort of understanding showed through. She put up an angry front and took on the same look as Jake. I shifted uncomfortably, pushing through the sand and wiggling my toes.

"Seth..."

"Come on Bells." Jacob said, noticing her expression.

"Fine." She grumbled, shooting me another look. They headed towards the fire and were met up with by Quill and Embry. I finally noticed their cousin.

He was average height for a guy. About the same height as me in fact. He had a small jaw and a straight nose. He was tan unlike Bella but Abby was a bit lighter than him and darker than Bella. He had strange green eyes that I had never seen before. He didn't seem to know what was going on so I assumed that he didn't know about the supernatural. He held out the rope to me.

"Can you watch her? I need to take a piss." Without waiting for my reply, he shoved the rope into my hand and ran out to the ocean.

"Typical Percy." A voice like bells said. I turned to look at Abby, realizing how short she was. She couldn't be more than 8 or 9 years old! At least it's better than Quill and Claire. I still have to wait…

"Your cousin?" I asked and she nodded a bit "Why did he put you on a leash?" I wondered, amused.

She rolled her eyes and threw her hands in the air. Adorable.

"I DON'T KNOW!" She cried, I was a bit startled by the volume of her voice but smiled all the same. The fumes from the food reached my nose and I moaned slightly. She giggled at me, her stomach growling.

_When was the last time she'd eaten? It sounds like a lion in there!_

"When was the last time you've eaten?" I asked and she laughed.

"I could say the same for you!" I laughed this time "That moan was quite manly."

Our laughter died down a bit and faded to her giggles that made goose bumps race up my arms.

_RAWR! _Our stomachs cried in unision making us laugh again.

"YOU'RE MY SECRET TWIN!" She yelled in my face "I MUST LEARN EVERYTHING ABOUT YOU! BUT FIRST." I crouched down a bit to her size. "FOOD!" She tore off towards the fire, ripping the rope from my grasp and I chased after her.

"ABBY!"

"FOOD!" She replied, glancing back at me, laughing at me trying and failing to catch her. Quill and Embry started to walk towards the food as well and crossed her path, causing her to ram into them and fall to the ground.

"ABBY!" I cried, panicking when she didn't get up right away. I reached her just as Quill was helping her up. I growled lowly at him, taking her gently from him. He looked at me wide eyed, probably surprised that I had growled. I never growl at anyone but he could've hurt Abby.

ABBY!

I turned to her immediately. I crouched down on my knees to her level and looked at her arms, making sure they were still perfect. She didn't seem to have any scrapes but her hand caught me off guard.

"I'm fine Seth!" She said, rolling her eyes.

"No. What's that?" I replied briskly, ignoring Quill and Embry behind us and picking up her swollen hand.

"Oh, I punched Jacob." She said nonchalantly. My eyes widened, she could've broken her hand! Maybe her hand is broken.

"You punched Jacob?" Embry interrupted from behind me.

"Yeah," She replied smugly "he woke me up from my beauty sleep. I thought he was a rock at first." Embry laughed while I glared at him. Quill noticed and pulled me aside by the collar of my shirt.

"Did you imprint?" He asked, his eyes narrowed.

"Yeah… I think I did." I replied, scratching my neck nervously.

"On Abby?" He asked, incredulously.

"Yep." Embry laughed and patted my back.

"Dude, she has like 10 "older brothers", maybe more."

_Fantastic…_

* * *

**I'll explain the 10 older brothers thing next chappie!**

**How'd you like it? I decided on Seth's POV for this chapter because I tried writing in Abby's but it felt awkward. I had depicted Seth as a funny, charismatic character in the book. Kind of like Jasper but not as quiet and experienced. In my opinion, Seth seemed like the type of kid who had BIG dreams but never really planned on doing anything to make them come to life. **

**HOPE YOU LIKED SETH! TELL ME IF YOU HATED IT TOO!;D And WHAT you hated. Just telling me that you didn't like it tells me nothing. Literally. What am I supposed to do when someone says they hate it. I just say "Thanks…";D **

**REVIEW! REVIEW MY LOVES! PUHLEASE!:D**

**NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE IN SETH'S POV TOO! We'll continue the campfire thingy;D**

** mixer101: The Cullen's DON'T know that Bella, Abby, or Percy are half-bloods. They really haven't been around Percy because he was scouting the Seattle murders for monsters and such. Thanks for Reviewing!;D**

**HAPPY TRAVELS!**

_**KC**_


	11. Chapter 11

**HEY GUYS! I AM SUPER SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN AWHILE! **

**I SUCK I KNOW! **

**HERE'S WHAT HAPPENED:**

**I got my computer taken away for a week for trying to sneak it out of the house**

**I ended up getting another week for NO APPARENT REASON**

**I got to take it to a sleepover this weekend and I caught a virus.**

**The virus whipped out most of the chapters of my stories and then some.**

**I had to redo this WHOLE chapter**

**I had volleyball yesterday**

**I was let out of volleyball early today due to a varsity home match.;D**

**IF YOU WERE TOOO LAZY TO READ THAT… JUST STUFF…. **

**I'M UPDATING TODAY! HUG ME! Or you can spit on me if you're mad *frowns* BUT I DO NOT RECAMEND THAT… SPELLED RECCCAMEND WRONG… AGAIN….**

Chapter 11

SPOV

"10?! How is that possible?" I asked Embry incredulously.

"Oh she just has a lot of people looking out for her." Embry shrugged "Her dad, Bella, the Cullens- And that's like 10 super strong vampires out to get you-"

"Crap." I summed up, and ran a hand through my hair.

"Don't forget Jacob."

"He did a fantastic job didn't he?" I replied bitterly, casting a glance at Abby who was now wrestling with Quill. I watched her closely, making sure Quill didn't hurt her.

She turned to me, her face beaming as Quill pulled her back to the sand. She giggled and rolled around till she hit my feet. She smiled up at me and I automatically beamed back at her. Her eyes glazed over for a second before she bounced up in front of me.

"FOOD!" She shrieked and tore around Quill who had tried to snag her again. I laughed and ran after her, happy all around.

BPOV

I watched Seth chase after Abby as she went for the food again. I could tell that he totally imprinted on her.

But HOW?

She's a HALFBLOOD! We have to move around and complete quests, not stay in the same spot and protect some random tribe!

Edward will get a kick out of this.

I'm sure all the Cullen's will. I can picture Esme and Carlisle freaking out and the Boys going into big brother mode to protect her.

_This will be hard…._

_Looks like our secret won't last very long anyway…_

APOV

I laughed as Seth tried to catch me. Hasn't he figured out that I can't be caught? I'm SPIDERGIRL!

Though, as I tore around the fire, I was wondering why he hadn't caught up with me yet. I bet he's not going as fast as he can…

LAME.

Someone stepped in front of me and I leapt onto their back.

"GIDDY UP! HURRY THE OH-SO-SCARY SETH IS AFTER US!" The person didn't move. How disappointing….

Instead I was pulled off of their back by none other than Seth.

"Sorry Sam." He said, completely not out of breath. NO FAIR "I let go of her leash." He laughed.

This mammoth of a guy turned around to face me.

"WOW! YOU'RE TALL!" I shouted in his face. Quill and Embry, who were sitting on a log nearby laughed loudly along with Jacob who was walking by with around five hotdogs on two plates, probably for him and Bella.

He chuckled lightly and looked down at Seth who was a foot or so shorter than him.

"This is her?"

"Yep." He responded proudly, I sent him a confused look. Were they expecting me? OOO this is JUST like a MOVIE!

"As interesting as this conversation is… I'm afraid I am going to have to leave your presence boys." I stated and raced to the food table "DON'T MISS ME TOO MUCH!" I added.

"She's a lot like you. Loud." Sam said after he thought I was out of an earshot.

I ignored what he said and turned to Emily who was watching me look at the food with amusement.

There were all sorts of things! Ribs, tacos, fries, chicken, peas, asparagus, cookies, chocolate, you name it!

"What would you like sweetie?"

"Oh Emily?"

"Yes?"

"We're going to need a bigger plate."

SPOV

I sat on a log with Abby next to me. She had a huge plate of food with one of everything on it. And she'd tried to bite off my finger when I tried to take some.

She's just like us…

"When are the legends starting?" She asked for the BAZILLIONTH TIME!

"I told you. When the elders finish eating!"

"UGH! OLD PEOPLE TAKE FOREVER TO EAT!" She shouted, earning booming laughs from Quill and Embry, disapproving looks from Bella, and amused smiles from Jared and Paul.

"I have a feeling that the elders would be offended by that…"

"It's okay." She responded nonchalantly "They know it."

I choked on my drink and laughed. She grinned at me, her smile slightly loopy.

"You have a cute laugh." She blurted and then covered her mouth with her hands, eyes wide. Adorable.

"You do too." I responded chuckling, she blushed and stared into the fire "Why do you want to hear the legends so much?"

"I like to hear what people think. It gives me points of view on how the world is. That's why me and my family are atheist. We think what we wanna think."** (A/N I have NO idea if Bella is atheist but that's the way it seemed to me in the book. AND I would be thinking that too after meeting vampires;D)**

I nodded at her answer. I wasn't sure what to believe either.

"BELLA?!" Abby shouted through the fire to her sister.

"What?" Bella responded normally.

"DID YOU BRING MY POWER PUFF GIRLS PILLOW?"

"Did you ask?"

"UH."

"Exactly." Abby pouted, and I instantly felt the need to make her happy again.

"The legends are starting." I pointed out, gesturing to Uncle Billy who was handing his plate to Emily. Abby perked up instantly.

"Now for the legends." Billy's powerful voice rang."

"It's about time old man." Abby muttered, Billy cast her an amused glance as Embry and Quill burst into laughter.

_What am I going to do with her?_

_**TIME SKIPPY!**_

SPOV

By the end of the legend, Abby was fast asleep. Her head was leaning on me and it was the best feeling to be able to protect her.

Bella, apparently, had fallen asleep too, much to Embry and Quill's amusement.

I scooped Abby's small frame up easily and warmth spread through my body. I strolled over to Jake with her in my arms.

"Seth…" Jacob warned, holding a sleeping Bella against him.

"I SWEAR. I won't hurt her. I couldn't." I looked down at Abby's angelic face, her long eyelashes, and high cheekbones. She would become a beautiful woman.

"It's not Abby I'm worried about." Jacob said, shifting on his log, moving Bella a bit too "The Cullens. What are you going to do about them?"

"I don't know.." I sighed heavily "Hope that they accept me?"

"That won't be easy. We're werewolves Seth." Really Jake? I didn't notice how I tend to shift into a wolf when I get mad. "We're ENEMIES with vampires. And they're like family to her."

"Well what are you going to do about Bella?" I shot back, annoyed by his questions. How is this any of his business?

He glared at me.

"She loves me, I know it."

Okay Jacob. Whatever.

I nodded at him and started across the beach towards Jacob's car. I plopped down in the backseat, admiring what Jacob had done with the old thing, and put Abby on my lap. Jacob followed and put Bella in the passenger side.

We drove down the road in silence, listening to Bella and Abby take slow breaths.

Then we were there. I saw Edward's car instantly. I thought of anything besides the imprint.

_Cookies… Boxers… Leah… Dad…. Vampires…. Seattle…. TV… Call of Duty… Stupid level 36…. _

I carried Abby out of the car, relishing the way she melted perfectly into my arms and memorizing her perfect face.

"I'll take her, dog." Edward said curtly from the hood of the car. I handed her to him reluctantly. Jealously flushed through me when she snuggled into his arms, nuzzling his neck. He smiled softly at her and lifted his head to cast me a curious glance.

I ignored him and said goodbye to Bella, who he was frantic to see. He held her like it had been a hundred years since he'd last seen her.

_I wish me and Abby would be like that one day…._

Edward's head turned sharply from Bella, and he glared at me.

"What the hell is he thinking?"

_Shi-ZZZZ_

**AAAAAAAAAHHH**

**DID YOU LIKE IT?! CAN YOU GUYS GET ME TO ****50 REVIEWS****?! I WILL WUV YOU FOREVAAAA!**

**HUGZZZ AND KIZZEZ!**

_**KC**_

**PS: Thanks to the 4 AWESOME NINJAS WHO REVIEWED LAST CHAPPIE! **

**Violet daughter of Percabeth (EPIC NAME! I WANNA BE THE DAUGHTER OF PERCABETH!)**

**Ellie (You've reviewed a LOT! THNX GRL!)**

**Reading-is-4-life (It IS BTW!)**

**flowbow (hehe it rhymes;D)**

**TANKS LOTS X THIS IS DEDICATED TO YOU PEEPS!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hehe…. Percy was taking a rather long "piss" don't you think?;D**

**Thanks to my 50****th**** reviewer, as she pointed out (that was funny btw;D) WitAngerandBravery! You ROCK CHICA:D**

**WE HAVE 4,000 FREAKING VEIWS AND OVER (DO I NEED TO REPEAT THE OVER?!) 50 REVIEWS!;D OMGAWD! TANKS MAJOR TO EVERYONE! I DON'T KNOW HOW YOU'VE BEEN PUTTING UP WITH ME!**

Chapter 12

SPOV

"Strong relationship!" I blurted, saving my guts. I thought of me steering all the boys away from my "little sister", getting a bit of satisfaction from that.

Edward narrowed his eyes at me and tucked a passed out Abby into the car. While his back was turned, Bella sent me a meaningful glance that I couldn't make sense of.

_What is she trying to tell me?_

BPOV

I stared at Seth. I needed him to know that I supported him, as weird as it might seem. The poor kid seems like he has everyone on his back about this. He just needed some support. Jacob had "told me" about imprinting. What he doesn't know was that I already knew once I caught sight of the look on Seth's face. I probably knew more than he did about himself anyway. That's the scary thing.

I tried to send another look to Seth.

He didn't seem to get it.

Or maybe he was just like Abby in never realizing when people hate her. She never got her and Clarisse's relationship like she was supposed to… Oh well they are imprints. And imprints are supposed to be similar in some ways right?

I gave Jake and Seth a small wave and sat down in the passenger seat around the same time as Edward. He seemed stiff at the wheel. Probably wondering what was going through Seth's mind as I was. But he knew and was trying to make sense of it.

We crossed into Forks in a silence that was only broken by Abby's train-like snores.

"_Choo…"_

Edward chuckled and turned to me.

"Where's Percy?"

_Ooops…_

PPOV

I wasn't going to take a "piss". Are they stupid? Most people would run off to the forest not the ocean.

_Good thing I'm not most people…_

I had noticed the way that that kid was looking at Abby and it kinda freaked me out. OK that's an exaggeration, I am REALLY freaked out. Bella had never told me that the dogs are pervs. I would've gotten my little sister as far away from them as possible.

Bella had seemed cool with it… But she's _Bella,_ she'd be fine if our dad took out Los Angelos with an earthquake. Just after she finished ranting to him.

I jogged off to the ocean leaving the Seth kid and Abby in the dust… Sand… Whatever, it could be woodchips for all I know. The "stuff" felt like sand anyway. I reached the ocean and looked around, making sure no one was watching, and proceeded to dive into the salty water.

I loved it.

That feeling.

Home.

Of course it'll never feel like when I'm sitting with my mom eating blue cookies. But it was pretty close.

I felt the currents pulling at me, whispering and taunting me to come one way or the other. It was rather creepy. I sat at the ocean floor and contemplated. Should I go see my mom? I spent the first week of May with her before I left for Camp… Should I go to camp? Annabeth.

Yep.

As I made my decision I let the current toss me. I felt like I was in space, weightless. With my built in GPS, I could tell that I was heading down to South America.

THIS IS TAKING FOREVER! I'm bored. I found myself missing Rainbow, the half-horse half-fish hippocampus I had met around 4 or 5 summers ago in the Sea of Monsters. Tyson frequently visited him in his bubble tank thing in Olympus. Annabeth had designed his tank to be behind the thrones in the throne room. I hadn't seen the finished product but I'm sure it looked fantastic. It's Annabeth after all!

Annabeth is perfect… OK I lied, she's not totally perfect to SOME people but to me she is. I miss her. Hopefully she'll be at camp and not on a quest.

I checked my location again. I was off the coast of Florida. Dang, I'm fast. I would probably be at Camp Half Blood in the next five minutes.

_Till I see Annabeth…. _

I felt slightly bad for leaving Abby and Bella but Abby seemed to be getting along with that Seth guy- _maybe they're getting along too well- _and Bella was being occupied with Jacob Brown or some other crayon.

I could feel another tug now. It pulled at my gut, it was kind of like an instinct. The instinct that half-bloods get when there are monsters and other Halloween things around. It meant that I was once again with the supernatural.

_Home._

The water continued to get shallower until I was sitting in the sand, water pushing at my heels, urging me home. The green grass was brilliant, shining with –

WHO AM I KIDDING?

"ANNABETH!" I shouted, running up the small hill to the other side. **(A/N I had to look on Rick's website for a map of Camp;D HUGZ FOR RESEARCH!) **I was met with the sight of the Climbing Wall with magma falling down it and campers rapidly climbing to the top, I paid them no mind once I realized that Annabeth wasn't there. The mess hall was next but no one was there but a few Ares kids jumping on tables while a satyr that wasn't Grover chased them around… Nothing out of the ordinary there. I ran down to the Amphitheater next. Someone vaguely familiar was sitting next to a small fire.

Someone with wacky, written on jeans.

Someone with red, curly hair.

"Rachel?" I called out, stepping down a few steps. She turned around rapidly and gasped when she saw me.

"PERCY!" She ran up the steps and tackled me. How I managed to remain standing is a mystery "What are you doing here?" She asked, pulling away and straightening her white, paint stained blouse.

"Visiting." I shrugged. What else could I be doing here?

"Did you leave Bella and Abby ALONE?!" She asked incredulously, I looked down sheepishly "PERCY!"

"OW!" I responded when she hit me "They were FINE! I made sure of that!" She simply rolled her eyes at me again.

"ANYWAY, I have to go talk to Chiron. Something big is about to happen." My ears perked up.

"Like what?" I asked, interested. She shrugged but looked disturbed.

"I have no idea." She replied "I'm getting fuzzy images, mirages more like it."

"Mirages? We're nowhere near a desert, Rachel."

"Obviously." She replied rolling her eyes "Just don't worry about it until Chiron says to."

"OK… Anything interesting been going on?" She shrugged.

"Well…. The Hermes cabin pranked Clarisse the other day, so now they're on a full out prank war."

"What did they do this time?" She laughed loudly before answering.

"Oh they just died Clarisse's hair and clothes pink. They even went as far as trying to dye Maimer!" I laughed with her, just trying to picture Clarisse with pink hair was good enough for me.

"Do you know where Annabeth is?" I asked after I had gotten my laughter under control.

"Yeah, I think she's up by Thalia's tree." Why would she be up there?

"Thanks loads Rach."

"No problem Percy." She took off towards the Big House, her curls flying behind her.

I ran in a straight path towards the tree. I couldn't get a good view of the south side so that's where I assumed her to be.

_Annabeth._

She looked as perfect as she always did. Her blond curls framed her face as she looked at the sunset **(A/N I don't really know what time it is so let's say around dusk;D). **Annabeth's signature Athena-grey eyes were hidden under thick eyelashes and I realized with a start that she looked completely exhausted. The way she was sitting just gave away her discomfort, she was slouched over, her knees pulled up to her chest and her arms wrapped around herself tightly.

Then I noticed the tears.

**OOOOO! CLIFFY;D Don't you hate me? **

**I was on Ricky's website reading the Mark Of Athena summary. OMG IM SOO FRAPPICHINO EXCITED! But I don't want Percabeth to end *cries* !;C THAT WOULD SUCK! But whatever happens happens *nods solemnly*. **

**ANYWAY! TANKS TO EVERYONE! Can't believe you guys commented practically directly after I posted!;D Well the day after anyway… IT'S STILL COOL! **

**Tell me how you liked the Percy tidbit;D**

**TANKS TO EVERYONE WHO KEEPS REVIEWING AND BEING BEAUTIFUL! **

**LOVE YAS!**

_**KC**_

**PS. ALMOST FORGOT! Review PLEASE! How about 60 reviews this time around?;D TANKS!**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

**I AM SO SORRY I DISAPEARED! *hides from things that you people throw* BUT I HAVE THIS SCHOOL PROJECT WHERE I HAVE TO DRAW SCENES FROM A BOOK AND WITH MY PERFECTIONISM…. IT ISN'T WORKING…;) LOL BUT IM HERE NOW AND WITH A NEEEW CHAPTER!**

**But It has taken me FOREVER to come up with an idea for this chapter… Maybe a twist of some sort? Why Annabeth could be crying? OR NOT? SO basically it was a writers block:P GAH! SO I am pretty much still thinking of an idea right now;)) lol. **

**Tip: Googling book twists does not help…**

PercyPOV

My breath caught in my throat.

"Annabeth?" I whispered.

She whipped around.

_Gorgeous. _Was the first word on my mind. Even with her stormy eyes puffy and bloodshot and filled with tears her beauty still stunned me like it did when I first came. Her blonde hair was thinner than usually and hung in limp curls around her face.

"Percy?" She whispered, her voice hoarse from crying. She stood up slowly and our eyes met. Grey with Green. I couldn't take it any more.

And neither could she.

I took her into my arms and she wrapped hers around my neck. Our lips met and sparks flew instantly. Or lips moved in sync. I didn't pressure her into deepening it but just reveled in her. She wrapped her tan legs around my waist. I sunk to the ground and gently laid her down. I hovered above her and smirked. Her face was flushed and her grey eyes were smoldering. A light smile played across her lips making me moan sofly.

"Are you going to make me sit here Seaweed Brain?" She asked amused. I grinned and she pulled my head down to her, making our lips crash together. I smiled into our kiss and pulled away to pepper light kisses across her collarbone. In return she sucked on my neck, probably leaving a hickey. I moaned at her sexiness at the same time she did. I laughed lightly but I was cut short by her flipping us.

She looked down at me with that sexy smirk and attacked my mouth…

And that's basically how we greeted each other.

APOV

I woke up to the sound of hushed whispers.

"I AM TRYING TO SLEEP!" I shouted. Turning in my bed… Only to find that I wasn't in a bed but a car. And cars tend to have seats so my nose ended up smushed between my face and the cushion. "OW!"

I jolted up and cradled my nose. Edward and Bella shot me amused glances from the front of the car, I stuck my toungue out at them.

"Eyes on the road lover boy." I retorted.

"We're not on the road anymore Abby." He replied smartly. I looked around in astonishment and gasped. We were already home.

Dang, I have AWESOME awareness skills. Note my sarcasm.

"I suppose so…" I mumbled, and crossed my arms in annoyance, glaring at the house. Stupid house, why couldn't you be 5 more miles away so I wouldn't look stupid? "Where's Percy?"

"Haha!" Bella chuckled uneasily "Well… I was kinda hoping you could answer that."

"Yeah, uh. I really have no idea—" Then an idea came to mind.

_Oh… Crap._

"What?" Bella and Edward said at the same time. Edward smirked at her and she smiled shyly back.

"I still have no idea where he is." I lied fluently. Bella rolled her eyes and Edward went around to unlock her door. I stretched my body, still lying down, across the backseat and pushed the door open lightly. I latched onto the edge of the seat and pulled myself out, sliding carfully down onto the ground below, landing with a thump.

"Abby, love?" Edward asked in his old person accent as I rolled over to get a better view "What are you doing."

"Being a worm." I responded "MOOO." Edward looked down at me incredulously before sighing, picking me up like I weighed nothing. Which I probably did to him. Bella stood on the porch waiting for him, barely paying any attention to me. Once he got up the stairs I shoved myself out of his arms (which was hard to do because he has invisible vampire muscles) using a bit of my godly strength, praying he didn't notice. He didn't, too busy paying attention to B-E-L-L-A.

I rolled my eyes and shoved through the screen door, sitting on the ratty old couch. Thank God Charlie had had a tough day at work and went to sleep early.

Bella came in a few minutes later, flushed.

"I know where Percy is." I told her once Edwards car could be heard zooming off.

"Where?" she asked, a crease forming between her brow to show her stress.

"He went back to Camp." I sighed, rubbing my forehead. Bella let out a few curse words in Greek and went into the kitchen. I followed tiredly, I was kinda getting sick of Percy's detours.

Bella stood in front of the sink with the hose nozzle thingy spraying mist every-which-way. She had a flashlight pointing just right to make a rainbow. I scrambled through the utensil drawer and grinned, catching sight of the flashing gold coin. A drachma.

"Haven't used these in awhile." Bella smiled wryly. I grinned back at her and tossed it into the rainbow.

"O, Iris, Goddess of the Rainbow, accept my offering."

I grinned as the coin disappeared in a small flash of light.

"Show me Percy Jackson, at Camp Halfblood."

Immediately the water morphed and twisted into the image of the back of my dear brother's head.

"HEY! BROTHER DEAR? MISS ME MUCH?" I shouted. He whipped around, or at least his head did. But his body didn't move. AND may I mention that he was half naked?! There are innocent children here!

But what really caught me off guard was that he was wrapped up in the arms of someone I happen to know very well.

A crying Annabeth Chase.

**READ ME READ ME READ ME READ ME READ ME READ ME READ ME READ ME READ ME READ ME **

**I have seen recently that you all LOVE Abby so THANK YOU because, well I kinda invented her so its cool;). I am REALLY sorry for not updating I HOPE you can forgive me!**

**If you didn't read the top the READ THIS!**

**I need some reason for poor Annie dear to be crying. Which sounds really mean once I think about it BUT WHATEVER!**

**1) Family dead (like her dad and stepmom and stuff)**

**2) Athena and Posiedan are having second thoughts about Annabeth and Percy's relationship**

**3) She's preggo (That idea came from a reviewer! Don't you feel special!)**

**So those are 3 ideas I came up with!;D Tell me which one you like BEST!**

_**KC**_


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

APOV

"Percy, I swear to the gods if you broke her heart I am going to apparate-"

"Abby we are not in Harry Potter, as much as you want to be, WE'RE NOT." Percy said, he held Annabeth against him as she clung to him equally as desperate. He just doesn't want to admit that we're all secretly wizards… What a nargle…

"Then what's going on Percy?" Bella interrupted, looking concernedly into the mist at Annabeth who removed her face from Percy's chest.

I hate to say it, but she looked AWFUL. Her hair was limp and hung around her face like noodles… If that makes any sense… Her eyes had always been gray but now they seemed darker, like the light had gone out of them. Just to sum it up, she had given up… For some reason.

"They're dead." She whispered faintly. She rubbed her forehead anxiously.

"Who?" Percy asked softly rubbing her arm.

"All of them!" She cried, tears streaming down her face "They're all gone because of me! Because I have to attract monsters!" She was growing hysterical now, her breaths coming panicked and strangled.

"Annie, babe. Calm down, tell us what you're talking about." Percy murmured soothingly. He lifted her chin gently, their eyes meeting.

"Gross." I mumbled, turning around and sticking my tongue out.

"Shut up!" Bella whispered, smacking me on the arm. I glared at her before turning back to Percy and Annabeth.

Annabeth seemed a bit calmer as Percy wiped her tears.

"Apparently something came after my Dad in San Francisco." I held my breath. NO. Not Mr. Chase. "They got him." She whispered, the tears coming faster now. "My step mom called me from my private school but when I came to… to…" She sobbed harshly and hiccupped a bit " to see him and protect her and the twins **(A/N Didn't Annabeth have twin half brothers or something? Well she does now!) **they were GONE."

I gasped and felt tears fall onto my cheeks. From the look on Percy's face, he didn't know about this either…

"When did you go back?" Bella asked, she seemed to be struggling to keep her voice calm. She must've remembered when Mr. Chase came to save us on that rickety airplane too…

"I don't know!" Annabeth wailed "Maybe a week or so ago!"

"Did they leave a note or anything?" Bella asked carefully, afraid that even the slightest thing would set her off. Annabeth shook her head in defeat.

"I don't know if they're still alive or what happened!"

"Was there anyone in the building who might know?"

"I DON'T KNOW!" Annabeth cried, she cowered into Percy and her shoulders shook. This was the first time I had ever seen Annabeth this vulnerable. Even when she had had private moments with Percy (That I spied on, OF COURSE) she had always had a sort of "wall" up.

Suddenly there was a change in the air.

"Edward." Bella and I said in unison.

"Sorry Perce, Annie, but we gotta go!" I whispered softly, in case he was in the house. Bella blew a kiss to them as Percy nodded, swiping his hand through, cutting our connection.

Edward came around the corner then. His windswept hair as perfect as always.

"Did you fix your hair again?" I asked, reaching out to touch it.

"Shouldn't you be in bed?" He asked and I rolled my eyes in response.

"Uh, DUH." I replied, smirking "But I'm not." I smiled. He rolled his eyes and sent me a look.

"FINE." I groaned.

_At the end of the next day was when the situation got serious._

APOV

I was totally doing my homework… With Bella's laptop… On YouTube. Yeah, totally doing homework.

"Stay here." I heard Edward say "Someone's been here."

Well that's just what everyone wants to hear when they're friends with vampires and werewolves…

"OK, what the hell is going on now!?" I shouted, clicking out of YouTube before Bella or Edward noticed.

"Someone's been here." Edward stated, appearing out of thin air like the badass vamp he is "Did you see anything?"

"If I did would I still be here?" I pointed out as Bella came rushing in.

"Oh, thank God you're alright!" Psh, like she cared, I could take on a vamp anytime "What's going on Edward?"

"Someone's been here." He said again.

"Well no dip Sherlock," I retorted, standing up with my hands on my hips "But who was it?" He rolled his eyes and shrugged helplessly.

"I don't know, the scent is unfamiliar…" Perfect… An unfamiliar vampire came in the house while I was here.

"That's just bloody fantastic." I muttered.

"Maybe Alice will know." Bella suggested, interlacing her and Edwards fingers. He looked down at her worriedly.

"I hope so, come on!" He dragged Bella out the door leaving me to the solitude of the house.

"DUDE! You're leaving me here?" I shouted just as Edward came back and picked me up bridal style, speeding to the car and throwing me in the backseat. I guess my "human speed" was too swaggified for him…

The ride to the Cullen's was quicker now, there was a sense of urgency in the way Edward drove. Well, I guess he had every right to be urgent considering someone was around the most awesome person in the world that could've killed her. That awesome person is me by the way.

As soon as we parked in the driveway, Edward picked Bella up bridal style and took her quickly inside. Then Alice came and did the same to me, in the few seconds that we flew through the house, she seemed a bit tense, and her focus was elsewhere… Well, it's Alice, she was probably thinking about shoes.

She dropped me on a hard surface and I soon realized it to be someone's lap. I turned my head to face Emmett, who I was sitting on. He was eyeing me in concern.

"Are you okay Abby?" He questioned like a good big brother should. I smiled softly and motioned to whisper something to him and he easily complied.

"YUP!" I shouted, right in his ear. He scowled at me, rubbing his temples and shoved me off of his lap and onto the couch. I frowned and stuck my tongue out at him.

The air tensed then. I glanced around at the Cullens and noticed that their faces were a bit more grim than mine.

"Have you seen ANYTHING?" Edward demanded of Alice. She rubbed her temples anxiously.

"NO!" She cried, flopping down on the couch next to Jasper who put his hand on her knee "Whoever it is must be undecided."

"Or," I interrupted, a scary thought coming to mind "Whoever it is already knows about your gift."

Silence.

Carlise stared at me for a second and glanced at Alice and Edward.

"The Volturi?" He suggested, gripping Esme's hand in his own.

"No, I've been watching them…" Alice muttered, letting Jasper stroke her hand soothingly while staring at the floor. Carlisle sighed, exasperated.

"They haven't done anything yet." Bella put in. Edward looked at her painstakingly "I'll be fine. They only took my shirt, it's not like they took something I care about."

"HEY!" Alice cried, standing up abruptly "I cared!" Bella rolled her eyes and I scoffed lightly.

"How about we call Jacob?" Bella asked hesitantly. Edward growled lowly, his eyes narrowed at something only he could see. "Just to see if he can pick something up."

"I hate mutts." Emmett muttered and I looked at him sympathetically.

"Too bad." I grinned cheekily "I get my werewolf ride."

* * *

**HAI! Sorry about the wait again… My mom took my computer cuz I have ISS tomorrow:P **

**I REALLY wanna update soon! And I think I'll be able to **

**I got a TWEEEETER so follow me so you can bug me to update every single day! Or we can just chat and become BFFS its your choice:D OR BOTH:D _ ___RedConverse_**

**LOVES,**

_**KCxx**_


	15. Chapter 15

**DEAR FAITHFUL READERS,**

**I hate my computer. You know that? I wrote this WHOLE chapter and it deleted it. YUP. **

**But I'm rewriting it!**

**So Enjoy the REWRITTEN Chapter 15**

Chapter 15

APOV

I was lying on the couch, half on Percy and half falling off the couch. Percy had gotten back this morning from Camp Half Blood. Apparently Annabeth got sick of him and told him to leave her alone… Or something like that. Percy had been talking with her nonstop until I forced him to watch Nemo with me.

HEY. No judging! Nemo is an awesome movie!

Well at the moment we were at the part where Marlin was having a hearfelt scene with Nemo after he saved all the big fat fish. I burst into tears, clinging to Percy who looked slightly annoyed (what a lovely big brother) and my Power Puff Girls pillow.

"OK. That's enough of this." Percy said ripping the remote away from me. I pouted and wiped my eyes.

"Are Bella and Jake still upstairs?" I asked.

"Yep." He stretched and yawned.

"How long have they been up there?! Isn't Bella dating Edward?"

"We'll never know with Bella. And get those dirty thoughts out of your head."

"Don't act like you don't have them." I pointed out, smirking.

A loud thumping alerted us to Jake and Bella coming down the stairs.

"SPEAKING OF THE DEVILS!" I shouted, leaning over the couch. Bella rolled her eyes and led Jake into the kitchen "Rude… Let's watch Nemo again!" I shouted in Percy's face.

He groaned in response and threw a pillow at me.

"Rude."

BPOV

After setting Percy and Abby up with Nemo I led Jake up to my room.

**(A/N Doing a bit of a flashback here if you don't get it)**

"What happened exactly?" He asked making himself comfortable on my bed. I rolled my eyes **(A/N Bella rolls her eyes a lot doesn't she?) **and sat on the other side.

"Well Edward and I were coming home –"

"Where did you come from?" I glared at him and he held his hands up in surrender "Fine, fine. Don't tell me."

"Well we were coming home and Edward said that something was wrong. And, well, that's not exactly what you want to hear when your little sister has been alone all day."

"Are you serious?"

"What? We would've had the Cullens checking up on her but they went hunting and she said she wanted to be alone." Jacob rolled his eyes "What now?"

"Nothing… It's just that when I told Seth about it he literally went crazy." He chuckled lightly, either from my surprise or from Seth.

"Crazy?"

"Yeah. He actually wants me to ask you if he could come over when she's alone."

"No." I deadpanned "She's perfectly safe." Honestly she is. She's a half-blood for gods' sake. She could take down more vampires than Jacob ever would be able to.

"Yeah safe, alone in a house where rogue vampires are wandering around."

"Are you here to lecture me about Seth or catch a scent." He raised an eyebrow but nodded for me to continue "We came home and like I said and Abby wasn't aware of anything. There was a scent in my room apparently. I guess they entered and left through my window.

Jacob got up then and walked around my room for a while.

"Got anything?" I asked leaning back and looking at him upside down. He smirked at me and turned, opening my window a bit and sniffing the ledge.

"I got so-" I burst into laughter before he could finish. I mean how couldn't I? His nose was practically attached to my window.

"Haha! You- Look- Like- A- Dog!" I managed to choke out through giggles. He rolled his eyes and shoved me extremely lightly, probably trying not to break me. In retaliation I pushed him using a bit of my extra-special-half-blood-strength. He stumbled a bit and looked stunned but simply shook it of.

"Newsflash, I AM a dog."

Thank. The. Gods.

"C'mon" He laughed, stomping through my door. I followed laughing a bit but it faded completely when he said this "And think about Seth. Please?" I huffed and pushed past him.

Walking down the stairs I could see that Nemo must've just ended or it had gotten too emotional for Abby to take. And for Percy to take Abby. They were in deep conversation when Jake alerted them by stomping down the stairs.

"SPEAKING OF THE DEVILS" she shouted leaning over the couch. I just rolled my eyes fondly and led Jake into the kitchen.

"Help me make dinner will you?" I asked him, getting out a few cutting boards.

"Sure." He responded, our eyes met and I could see that he still wasn't going to let me go. And DEFINITELY NOT after today.

APOV

Percy had fallen asleep during Nemo… AGAIN. So I decided to go into the kitchen to see how dinner was going.

Bella was stirring something in a big pot on the stove and Jake was cutting something with a giant knife.

"HEY!" I shouted.

And that's when things when crazy…

Bella jumped about 5 feet off of the ground and Jacob sucked in a breath. I busted out laughing until Bella gasped.

"Jake!"

That's when I saw the blood.

"CRAP, CRAP, CRAP, CRAPCAKES!" I shouted. And I resorted to running out of the room "NOT MY FAULT! BELLA DID IT!"

"ABIGAIL SWAN GET YOUR BUTT IN HERE."

Eyes wide, I ran to the only place I knew to go that Bella would NEVER go.

The woods.

**85 Reviews?:)**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**Honestly, I didn't plan that last part out but HEY. I like it**** TELL ME IF YOU DO**

**You guys make me SOOO happy when you review!:)**

**I OFFICIALLY HAVE A GAME PLAN. So my updates should be coming faster now**

**Happy New Year and Merry Christmas everyone!**

**You guys are REALLY gonna like the next chapter! At least I hope you do! **

**Tell me what you think in that sexy review box below. And make sure to follow and favorite if you want to be alerted about the next chapters.**

**I LOVE YOU ALL AND I SHALL UPDATE SOON**


	16. Chapter 16

**HEY! Do I get hugs? I updated a LOT sooner**

**THANK YOU FOR EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED YOU GUYS ARE FABULOUS!:3**

**And I have a feeling that this will be a pretty good chapter;) Even if it might be kinda short_ (FOR THE RECORD IT TURNED OUT REALLY LONG) _:/**

**So ENJOYYY Chapter 15!**

* * *

_**Previous Chapter:**_

_That's when I saw the blood._

"_CRAP, CRAP, CRAP, CRAPCAKES!" I shouted. And I resorted to running out of the room "NOT MY FAULT! BELLA DID IT!" _

"_ABIGAIL SWAN GET YOUR BUTT IN HERE." _

_Eyes wide, I ran to the only place I knew to go that Bella would NEVER go._

_The woods._

* * *

**Chapter 15**

I took off, running as fast as I could, trying not to trip over rocks and… smaller rocks. The only thing I could think about was;

_RUN! HURRY UP! BELL'S GONE CRAY CRAY!_

_Wait… WHERE AM I GOING?! Didn't I see that tree before? _

_Oh CRAP I must be going in circles! Bella is totally going to catch me… _

I ran for what seemed like hours, trying to distance myself between Bella, Jake, and Percy. I probably only ran for 5 minutes though. I'd never had a good sense of time.

I slowed down, staring up through the trees, wondering if I could try to climb one to see where the heck I was. But none of the branches were down to my level and the ones that were were covered in moss and too small.

I twirled around slightly, not necessarily paying attention to anything around me, just admiring the way the sunlight fell through the trees. I spun and just laughed. I had this big bubble of happiness that seemed to increase the faster I spun. I collapsed on the forest floor in a fit of giggles, leaning against a tree.

Or, at least that's what I thought.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" I gasped at the sickly sweet voice.

I stumbled to my feet, turning around and facing the mysterious talking tree.

_Oh… Not a tree._

"V-Victoria!" I whispered.

She tilted her head, her bright red eyes questioning me "How do you know me child?"

Her voice almost made me throw up. It was COMPLETELY sugarcoated, like how most people address me. Like I'm a four year old. WHICH I'M NOT.

I sneered at her "Wouldn't you like to know."

She moved so fast I almost didn't see her, shoving me up against a tree, suffocating me by wrapping her fingers around my neck "Yes," She whispered darkly tightening her grip till black spots danced in my vision "I would."

I couldn't breathe, my heart contracted and adrenaline pumped through my veins. That was when I decided.

_SCREW THIS._

I curled my legs up to my chest and made my eyes wider, more vulnerable as I stared at her, making it seem like I was struggling (which I was). She smirked wickedly, her red eyes flashing.

_Hey! Her eyes match her hair!_

I rolled my eyes at my random thought. I brought my feet up to her chest and pushed lightly, scrunching my face up to make it look like I was really trying.

"Child, child, child." She taunted and pinched my cheek, making me wince in the slight pain it brought me "You won't be able to get rid of me that easily sweetheart."

"Oh, it's _on._" I grunted out, shoving my feet against her chest, startled, she was launched backwards into a tree, causing it to fall backward and disturb the peace with a loud _BOOM!_

_Yeah, half-blood-strength is the BOMB DIGGITY! Ok no… Never say that again._

"No one calls me sweetheart but Carlisle." I stood up and watched as Victoria struggled up from the debris of the fallen tree.

"Carlisle…" _Shi-ZZZ _"You wouldn't happen to be talking about a Cullen would you?"

"No idea who you're talking about." I replied briskly, fingering my bracelet.

"Oh." She smirked, her red hair stark against her porcelain skin. Victoria stalked forward and we started circling each other like what karate people do in movies! "I think you do. What are you? No human child could've pushed me away like that. Perhaps, an immortal child?"

"HA! An immortal child?" I scoffed "That's insulting. I'm something you won't live to find out." I sneered. She cackled and launched herself at me. But I was ready, I sidestepped her and ripped my bracelet from my wrist, brandishing Adonis, my sword.

Now, not to brag, well yeah, I'm bragging. Adonis is possibly the BEST sword in the world. I don't care what Percy says about his precious Riptide, Adonis is awesomer.

I had named my sword Adonis because… Well if I was a female sword and I saw my sword, I would be goin after that piece of metal. I named him after that famous hottie who died from looking at himself in a pool or something for too long.

My sword could be used once you pulled it off your wrist. In its dormant form it looked like a thick leather bracelet with a sword bead on it.

**(A/N I figured that Abby should have a sword if she battled Victoria SOOO there it is. It took me forever to think of a name for it so in the end I chose Adonis. If you don't know the story of Adonis I suggest you look it up:)**

But as a sword, it was the signature celestial bronze and I had decorated the hilt with little paintings that were replicas of the designs on the camp beads.

Yeah, I have a lot of free time.

"Aw sweetie," I snarled at the word but she simply smirked "You should know that that won't hurt me."

Honestly, I don't even know if it'll hurt her. Bella never let me try and stab Eddie before so… I don't know.

_Fabulous._

"Are you sure about that?" I questioned her, keeping eye contact with those ruby's implanted in her face "How do you know? You don't know too much about me do you now?" I sneered "Sweetie."

She growled and leapt at me. Sure, she was quick. But not quick enough.

I swung my sword at her as I side stepped again. With a howl of pain from dear Vicki, I slashed through her arm, watching it fall. I smirked at her angered, pain filled face, picking up her arm and taunting her with it.

She snarled viciously at me and was about to attack again. But something… changed. The air, I suppose, but her head shot up. She had a look of fear on her face that I had never seen before. I didn't fall for it though, it could be a trick.

Then, as quick as it had come it disappeared and she returned to snarling at me. She flashed forward suddenly, getting me in a chokehold once more and smacking my sword out of my grip, as she did, it shrunk back into a bracelet. Her surprise gave me an advantage and I shoved her back connecting my fist with her face and immediately regretting it.

_OH SWEET BABY JESUS. FIERY PITS OF HADES. HOLY ZUES._

_Yeah, my hand is definitely broken._

I cried out in pain as a deep growl echoed behind me.

_And here's the moment where I turn around and there's this giant monster behind me._

_DON'T LOOK DON'T LOOK DON'T LOOK. Yeah, I'm looking._

I turned around hesitantly, tucking in Vicki's terrified face in the back of my mind.

There in front of me was a GIANT wolf.

_Thank the gods._ I sighed in relief but then I remembered Victoria, and jerked back around. Only to find her… Gone.

_DANG IT. I wanted to keep her arm._

"_Abby._" I was suddenly lifted off of the ground and held to someone who was obviously one of the wolves from his warm, naked chest.

"Psff mhe dwun." My voice was muffled from the close contact.

"Oh, sorry." I was placed on the ground again and I looked up at the extremely tall Seth.

"How did you find me?" I asked him, glancing around for Victoria.

"Well, with the trees falling down and everything I got a bit curious so I went this way. And I happened to come across you punching Victoria." I was suddenly reminded of the _intense _pain in my hand from that incident. I yelped in pain and clutched my poor right hand to my chest.

"Abby! Are you okay?" Seth asked, concerned as he bent down to my level.

"I'm fine I just need to see Carlisle." I told him, my eyes watering from the pain.

"Hey," He said softly, brushing away a few leaked tears with his fingertips "Shh… It's ok." He picked me up bridal style and I wrapped my good arm around his neck "I'll take you to Carlisle and we'll get that hand checked out."

He started jogging in a random direction but I knew I could trust him. He would take me to Carlisle and Carlisle would fix my hand.

"WAIT!" I cried, struggling to get down although Seth didn't let me, the tears on my face becoming uncomfortably hot.

"What's wrong?" He asked frantically.

"I need my bracelet." I whispered, giving him giant puppy dog eyes that I knew he wouldn't be able to resist.

"Fine." He said softly and retraced his steps. Once we had gotten my bracelet and it was around my wrist again he continued to move through the forest. He seemed to move quieter than the most experienced half-bloods.

Yet again Percy was one of those experienced and he could wake a forest just by breathing.

I closed my eyes as a stream of sunlight nearly blinded me. I nestled my head into his warm chest and felt myself drift away to dreamland…

"_ABBY!"_

"_Where was she?!"_

"_Is she hurt?"_

"She's fine." I felt Seth's chest move from under my head as he spoke "But she might've broken her hand from punching the leech."

I was handed to someone else who was extremely colder than Seth, his chest had more muscles than him as well.

_Emmy…_

"That's sounds like Abs alright." Emmett chuckled, his chest rumbling.

"I'll take a look at her hand at home." I heard Carlisle say "As well as give her pain killers. That hand must be terrible."

"Take care of her." Seth interjected desperately. I peeked through my heavy eyelids to see Jake standing next to him with a hand on his shoulder. Bella was with Edward, her arms around his waist and her head in the crook of his neck.

"We will." Carlisle smiled softly at him and we turned away from the wolves.

* * *

**HEY. I REALLY hope you guys like this chapter and PLEASE review! You'll make me SOO happy:3**

**I thought it was going to be a bit shorter but I really got into it! Haha!**

_**Important A/N**_

**In the next chapter I was thinking about having this from Seth's POV OR we could just go directly into another part where Seth and Abby will also be present. SO tell me which one you like!**

_**IN THAT SEXY REVIEW BOX TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT TO READ LIKE A MOTHER DAUGHTER MOMENT WITH ESME AND ABBY OR A BROTHER MOMENT WITH ABBY AND EMMETT OR ANYBODY ELSE:)**_

**How ABOOOUUUUT… ****90 REVIEWS TILL THE NEXT CHAPTER?**

**LEGGO:)**

_**KC **_

**Few things I MUST say;D**

**TO: Violet Daughter of Percabeth : YOU ARE FUH-LAW-LESS!:)) Haha thanks for reviewing like EVERYTIME I post a chapter! YOUR AMAZING:)**

**TO: Reading-is-4-life : I don't know if you reviewed yet but you're SUPAH COOL and you always point out things I missed which is SUPAH helpful:)**

**TO: SugarMonster77 : I WOULD LOVE to be your best friend;D Haha!**


	17. Chapter 17

**HEY so I forgot to click the little button thing that enters the guest reviews so I had a few more that made it 90 reviews SOOO I decided to make another chapter for you!:)**

**SO ENJOY CHAPTER 16 WAIT NO 17 I messed up last time ! Sorry!:/**

* * *

Chapter 17

APOV

I had healed perfectly from Carlisle, of course. BUT, Bella and Percy couldn't give me ambrosia because it might look a bit suspicious if I magically healed. AND, everyone _insisted_ on watching me to make sure I was ok.

So while the Cullens were all out hunting again, Seth and Percy were collaborating in the art of watching me. But I think it was more of Seth… Percy's a bit immature.

"I'll just be gone for a while, OK?" Bella said, her face lit up as Jacob and Seth pulled up. OK, I might admit that my face lit up a bit too "Jake!" She called once he opened the car door.

He smiled and hugged her tightly, a bit desperate if you ask me. Total turn off. Seth on the other hand, grinned at me and Percy and waved slightly, taking the porch steps two at a time.

"Now Seth." Bella started, leaning into Jacobs side slightly. WAIT. Isn't she dating Eddude? Why does she keep cuddling Jake? "_Please, _make sure these two don't burn the house down."

"No problem Bella." Seth said and hugged me to his side. I only reached the middle of his ribcage.

"I'm warning you."

"Oh come off it Blue." I laughed "We won't burn the house down! And if we _do _start a fire," I grinned mischievously in Percy's direction and he returned it with a smirk "Percy and I have a way with water." Bella glowered at us fiercely while Seth and Jake just looked confused.

"Abigail Swan I swear, you better behave." Bella growled surprising the werewolves. I decided that this was going too far and stepped forward to hug my sister. She stiffened at first but then wrapped her skinny, pale arms around my frame tightly.

"I _promise._" I reassured her. She smiled softly down at me and we separated. Then she left with Jacob, leaving me, Seth, and Percy by_ ourselves_.

"This is going to be _so_ much fun!" I laughed, bouncing into the house after Percy with Seth trailing behind me. Percy turned around abruptly once we were in the living room, causing me and Seth to bump into him.

"Hey! What gives?" I shouted, glaring at him.

"You okay Abby?" Seth asked looking over me concernedly.

"Sure, sure." I mumbled, ignoring him and focusing on Percy who had the mischievous look on his face that I had on earlier.

He crouched down to my height and whispered one specific thing that made me giddy with excitement and anxiety "_Mattress sledding._"

I grinned wildly and shook with happiness "FOR NARNIA!" I shouted and ran upstairs to grab my mattress with Seth at my heels telling me not to run inside or to use my indoor voice or some other protective crap.

I managed to pile up my duvet on the floor of my bed to get my mattress off.

"Abby I don't think this is a good idea." Seth interjected as I struggled to drag my mattress down the narrow hall.

"Yes it is now SHUSH." I said briskly to him without looking. I met Percy at the top of the stairs. He was holding Bella's mattress and that's when I knew that she was going to be _pissed._

"Ok. Let's get helmets and elbow pads and I'll tape a few pillows to your back…" He dragged on and on, thinking up safety precautions but I simply ignored him, sitting with Percy on the mattress just on top of the stairs.

"_Ready?"_ Percy whispered as we sat down.

"_Set?" _I replied, smirking.

"GO!" We shouted at the same time, using the bars on the stairs to push off.

It felt like I was a child of Zeus. Like Thalia! I felt like I was flying and that I was free. Percy and I's hands were in the air as we screamed at the top of our lungs. I could barely hear Seth shouting after us and trying to catch up as we flew down. I laughed, exhilarated as we skipped the bottom step and slammed into the couch, jarring my head and making me fall back into Percy.

"Oh. My. God." I sat up slowly, rubbing my head a bit from Percy's poking ribs.

"ABBY!" Seth shouted and suddenly I wasn't on the mattress anymore, but pressed up against a hot chest. "Are you okay?"

I tried to say "Perfectly fine." But it came out like "Pffctee fwm." He sat me on the couch and I beamed up at him.

"Perfectly fine!" I declared, smiling brightly. "Let's do it again!" I shouted, jumping off the couch.

"_NO._" Seth interjected, pulling me back.

"You're no fun." Percy stated, leaning over the back of the couch to glower at Seth.

"I'm the babysitter, it's my job." Percy and I rolled our eyes.

"Well, if we can't mattress sled," Seth eyed me warily "can we make dinner? I'm starving."

Percy nodded in agreement "Me too."

Seth sighed warily, looking tired… Weird, it's only been 15 minutes.

"Fine." This is going to be _so_ much fun! Percy and I had never cooked before because it was either Bella or the Camp that fed us. Or we would burn squirrels on quests…

* * *

_1/2 Hour Later…_

* * *

"OMIGOD PUT IT OUT!" I screamed, running around the blazing kitchen.

"What's going – WHAT DID YOU _DO_?" Seth ran in. Oh great! Now we can't put it out the easy way.

"I DON'T KNOW!" Percy yelled. He was trying to douse it with a wet towel but it wasn't working.

"OMIGOD WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!" I shouted, my voice barely audible over the crackling of the raging fire over the stove. "I NEVER GOT MY WEREWOLF RIDE! MY LIFE HAS NO MEANING."

"ABBY GET OUT OF HERE!" Seth interjected, stopping me from panicking. I ran through the kitchen doors, why hadn't I seen this before? Running away is a brilliant option!

"ABBY?" Oh look it's Charlie!

"Hi Cha— Daddy!" I smiled, stopping in my tracks to give him a hug.

"Why do I smell smoke? And what is that noise?"

"Oh, the kitchen just caught on fire while we were making waffles." Before I could even finish my sentence he was running into the kitchen.

"_Rude._" I muttered, sitting down to watch the PowerPuff Girls save the city of Townsville once again.

* * *

PPOV

"GET THE HOSE!" I yelled at the Seth kid, while trying to be Indiana Jones and whipping the fire with a wet towel.

"WHERE?!" He shouted back, dumping water only to have more fire fill its place.

_Bella is going to K-I-L-L us._

"OUT THE BACK DOOR, ON THE SIDE OF THE HOUSE!"

Seth left, taking the directions that I told him. Then someone I was hoping not to see arrived.

"PERCY JACKSON." Charlie bellowed, looking stunned at the blaze. Wow he sounds like my dad when I sat on his throne that one time…

"UUH. HEY!" I replied, still whipping fire. I think I'm doing something wrong, nothing's happening to the fire…

"WHAT IS GOI—"

"I FOUND THE HOSE!" And next thing I knew the kitchen, and everyone in it was soaked to the bone. But the fire was out!

"Hey, the fire's gone!" I pointed out to an angry Charlie. He held up a finger and I respected his privacy, I don't know what he was doing. He couldn't be mourning over the cabinets, they were the color of hobo teeth.

"I am going to dry up now." Charlie said in a dangerously calm voice. He left the room looking a little uncomfortable in his wet clothing.

I turned to Seth who looked completely guilty… Good, he can take all the blame. "I'll go steal Bella's hairdryer." I told him and he nodded absentmindedly.

I left my shoes in the kitchen so they wouldn't make tracks all over the house. Abby was sitting, oblivious to the world, on the couch watching the Magical Pixie show or something. I quickly returned with Bella's baby blue hairdryer.

We plugged it in and after a few agonizing minutes of turning up and down the temperature because it was either too hot or too cold, we were dry again.

I did the bro-punch-in-the-shoulder thing. "Good work man." Seth rolled his eyes in response.

We walked back out to see Charlie and Abby sitting together on the couch watching football. With nothing else to do, I sat down along with them, not feeling a part of their life but close enough.

* * *

_An hour or so later…_

* * *

Since our brilliant idea of making waffles didn't work out, Charlie ordered a pizza.

And that's what we were doing when all hell broke loose.

APOV

It was so peaceful and quiet but I didn't feel the need to break the silence. It was comforting, sitting with my family eating the greasiest pizza around.

A car could be hear pulling up in the driveway. Then there was yelling in two voices, then the two voices turned to three.

"Stay here." Charlie told us, and ran outside.

_Screw that. _I thought and ran after him.

WHOA. Standoff. Eddude was about to strangle Jake for something. And Jacob just looked a bit smug. Oh! Charlie just asked what happened.

"I kissed Bella." He paused and Edward growled lowly but Charlie looked satisfied... Weird. "And she broke her hand," he continued, this time Edward and Charlie eyed Bella concernedly "Punching my face."

That's all it took. I bursted out laughing. "Are you serious?!" I giggled, skipping down the steps "You broke your hand punching his face?!" Bella glowered at me and turned to Jake.

"Go home Jake." Then she addressed Seth "Thanks for watching them." Seth nodded politely and gave me a warm hug before he left.

I felt cold now that he was gone. He was my warmth, my light. I needed him more than I realized. I was broken out of those deeper thoughts by Percy.

"Looks like you need to work out more Bells." He chortled and I laughed. Bella glared at him and stormed into the house.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO THE KITCHEN?!"

Me and Percy stared at each other.

_Shi-ZZZZ_

"PERCY DID IT!"

* * *

**Sorry for such a delay! I had this GIANT Social Studies webquest that made me wanna throw my computer at the wall:/ **

**I was also working on another story with one of my friends on a different website.**

**I HAVE TERRIBLE NEWS! I am now addicted to PolyVore. Horrible. If you don't know what it is you need to so message me… well If you're female you'll like it better.**

**IMPORTANT MESSAGE- OK Just to all the people who want the Cullens to know the half-blood secret. I have a REALLY awesome idea but it WILL take a while to get to that point:( So sorry bout that! Just know that you're not in trouble or anything! I just need to get that out there.:) **

**OK SOOO how about… **** 98 REVIEWS TILL THE NEXT CHAPTAH**

**LOVE, **_**KC**_


	18. Chapter 18

**I seriously LOVE you guys! I posted Chapter 17 and immediately you started reviewing so I was all frantic to type another chapter! Not enough time! But that's not important right now. READ. And ENJOY**

**WE MADE IT TOO 100 REVIEWS! YOU GUYS ARE FABULOUS!:D**

* * *

Chapter 18

The graduation was incredible boring, as I expected. People went up, said stuff went back down, they waited in line for some piece of paper with fancy writing. Honestly, I think I fell asleep on Percy's shoulder halfway through.

* * *

_Flashback:_

* * *

"Oh my gods. Percy this is SO boring can we at least sit somewhere where we can see?!" I looked up at him impatiently.

"Come on Abs, it's only a few more minutes and then Bella will be up there and we can sneak out." Percy stated, making me huff impatiently.

"Don't think you two will sneak off like you always do." Charlie interrupted, looking down at us sternly.

"Dang it." I muttered as me and Percy basked in the essence known as B-U-S-T-E-D.

We waited in the hot auditorium for what seemed like hours. And I still swear to this day that a pool of sweat was sitting in my Keds. That's how hot it was.

The FINALLY, Bella's name was called. She walked slowly up the stage, trying not to trip and making me laugh at her till Charlie shushed me.

Then she was onstage. Charlie and Percy stood up and Charlie hitched me around his hip like a toddler. I leaned my head on his shoulder and waved at Bella, smiling.

Not many half-bloods make it to graduation. But Bella wasn't a normal half-blood. She has a vampire fiancé for crying out loud!

We waved and clapped until Bella got her precious papers. Then Charlie sat down and I sat on his lap. He almost felt like my dad… _Almost._

* * *

_End Of Flashback:_

* * *

"Is it time for the party yet?!" I asked Alice impatiently. She had been running around for the past half hour moving things around the room and decorating stuff.

"Everyone will be here by 8 OK?"

"FINE!" I groaned and sat on the couch that had been moved to the side of the room so people didn't trip over it while dancing. Actually… Maybe I could get Alice to move it back to the middle of the room.

"Not happening Abs." Alice interjected, now stopping to admire her work. I'll admit, she had done a pretty good job with the place. Too bad it was going to be littered with Red Solo Cups by tomorrow morning "Your friends will be here soon."

I hopped in excitement! My 3 best friends were coming from camp in New York to sleep over while the party was going on downstairs. Alice was going to let us use her room and I haven't seen what she did with it. But I'm pretty sure that it's filled with unnecessary junk.

"Are you guys gonna get drunk?" I asked Alice as she sat down beside me. When she laughed it sounded like little bells ringing through the living room.

"Vampires can't get drunk." Alice told me "Trust me. Emmett tried back when we lived this small town in Ireland and ended up vomiting it up the whole night."

"Ew…"

"Yeah and you weren't even alive then." She smirked at me and flitted into the kitchen. Probably making sure Esme and Rosalie had gotten the correct drinks… I wonder if they would make special blood drink for themselves… I wonder if they're going to invite a bunch of their vampy friends and drink blood from the hospital in the kitchen… I wonder if Emmett would let me come…

"Whatcha thinking about squirt?" Emmet came up behind me making me jump "Your nose gets all scrunched up when you think that hard."

I laughed as he tapped it lightly.

"Emmett? Will you let me come to your vampire party in the kitchen?" I asked trying to be polite for once and he might let me go.

"What are you talking about?" Emmett asked bewildered as he slumped on the couch making me hop up a bit on the cushions.

"Well, when the humans are having their party aren't you going to have your own?" I asked curiously.

Emmett laughed out loud. Like literally LOL worthy. I stood up and stamped my foot angrily.

"HEY!" I shouted and he stopped laughing. Emmett frowned and sat me on his lap. I obliged and leaned my head on his shoulder, looking up at him.

"Abby we have to be like everyone else. If we had our own party." He chuckled "Let's just say Eddie wouldn't be too happy…"

"Why not?" I asked confused "He could invite his friends…" Emmett laughed louder this time and I glowered at him. Seriously! Edward must have _someone_ besides Bells that he hangs out with.

"Edward is a pretty antisocial guy… He usually avoids contact with the outside world as much as possible. On rare- _very rare- _occasions we make a few friends. I remember this one guy I met, he was a good guy, didn't get into too much trouble. Edward didn't approve but we had him over a few times. Sure, we had to act human for him but it was alright." Emmett sighed wistfully, his eyes seeing something that I could never imagine "Rosalie and Alice had this one friend back in the 80's. They were the best of friends. So much so that they almost wanted to change her."

"Why almost?"

"Well, that's when Rose discovered that humanity is a precious thing. And not to let it go to waste. Besides, the girl had a family and got married a few years later. And I think she has a growing family." Emmett smiled "Jasper and Edward never made too many friends. Edward because he was stubborn and I think Jasper was just too threatening."

I leaned on Emmett's shoulder, trying to imagine leaving people that I loved… And being immortal.

"ABBY!" Alice shrieked through the house, interrupting the calm.

"What's up pixie?" Emmett asked, looking amused.

"Your friends will be here in a minute. Could you go help Esme taste-test the snacks?" I smiled and nodded. That's the best job EVER.

* * *

_After eating a few harmless snacks…_

* * *

"ABBY!" Three girls ran into my/Alice's room.

I think you deserve a description of my three best friends.

First, there's Brianna. She is a daughter of Hecate, goddess of magic. Which she totally works to her advantage. At camp, we were always running around causing trouble and she would be the one magically stealing people's limbs at night… Don't ask… We had actually become friends when she stole my arm and I yelled at her to give it back. She kinda reminds me of that girl from Brave. Mary… Meridith… MERIDA, that's her name! She did resemble Merida with her red curls and bright green eyes though. She was ecstatic about the whole Ginger takeover though.**(PICTURE OF BRIANNA ON MY PROFILE)**

Now onto Elizabeth. Beth, as she sometimes goes by, is a feisty girl. She is a daughter of Tyche, the goddess of fortune and luck and she always has a comeback for everything but only when needed. The one thing she's always doing is playing poker with the other kids in her cabin. They claim that she must be favored amongst their mom because she _never _loses. We met during a poker game, I bet her I would win and that was the first time I ever admitted defeat. **(ELIZABETH IS ON MY PROFILE IN ALL HER GLORY!)**

Finally, there's Jasmine. Jasmine is the only daughter of Iris and is surrounded by her older overprotective half-brothers. Kind of annoying if you ask me but she doesn't seem to mind. She doesn't have any seriously amazing powers but she can change her eye and hair color whenever she wants which I think is pretty cool. But for some reason she wants her older brother Max's power of walking on rainbows. I think he's going to fall off one one day. If I hadn't mentioned yet, she is an aspiring fashion designer. We met because I was walking around camp in my raggedy pajamas and she wouldn't leave me alone until I came back to her cabin and she put me in something "prensentable". I personally thought that my Hello Kitty pants looked flawless but she disagreed. **(SCROLL DOWN MY PROFILE AND YOU'LL SEE JASMINE)**

"I MISSED YOU!" Jasmine yelled in my ear, hugging the life out of me. I stared over her shoulder desperately at Brianna and Beth. But I soon realized that they weren't going to help me.

"JAZZY GET OFF OF ME I HAVE TO BREATHE!" I yelled, laughing. She let me go quickly and laughed along with me, returning to hug me less tightly than she had.

"Missed you Abs." She whispered, her voice held strong emotions that she must've held in while I left.

"You too Jaz." I said back, we pulled apart and I grinned cheesily at her.

Suddenly, the door burst open causing us all to jump out of our sweet moment and Seth was in my room, his face tense. He immediately went to me.

"Abby! Are you OK?"

"Uh yeah…" I said, confused as to why he almost broke Alice's door. It must be an expensive door… He should go say sorry to it.

"But you said you couldn't breathe?" I laughed in his concerned face. Dear gods his whole protective thing is going to get annoying soon…

"Jasmine was just hugging me, go back to the party." I shoved him out the door, despite his protests and slammed it in his face.

"Well, well, well…" _Oh great… _"_Who_ was that?" Elizabeth asked still staring at the door wide eyed.

"That was just Seth. ANYWAY, how's camp been Elli?" I asked, trying to swiftly change the subject.

"NUH UH." Brianna interrupted, folding her arms and plopping on the bed "I want to know _everything._"

I sighed dramatically before dragging myself over to the bed, plopping down at the head. Jaz, Eli, and Bri all sat on the bed facing me in a circle. They stared at me expectantly, waiting for the story.

I sighed dramatically once more before telling them, _everything._

"HE DID _WHAT _ON YOU?!" Jasmine shouted, all of their faces showed total shock.

"Imprinted, apparently I'm his soul mate or some other cheesy movie thing." I stated for the 20th time.

"Lucky." Brianna muttered under her breath.

"Uh NO. Not lucky! I'm not ready to have my whole life planned out for me! I want to have my first times with other people besides Seth!" I whined.

"So you basically want to be a slut." Elizabeth said bluntly. That's Elizabeth ladies and gentlemen.

"NO. I just feel like I'm in a cage. Like my life is a road with only one direction and no intersections or exits or anything." I ran a stressed hand through my hair.

"Dude," Elizabeth said "you're a half-blood, there will always be intersections." We all laughed at this.

"I guess you're right…"

"What is he doing here anyway? Shouldn't he be with his wolfy friends stealing things from Dora and what not?" Brianna asked, hanging upside down over the side of the bed.

"First of all," I laughed "they're wolves! Not foxes so no, they won't be stealing from Dora tonight." I laughed at her pouty face "And he was here because he was concerned that the Cullen's wouldn't be able to defend me if Victoria came to get me or something…"

"So this Victoria…"

"Yeah she's bad news. Had it out for Bella since Edward killed her boyfriend two years ago." I explained, switching from sitting up on the bed to lying down

"But couldn't Bells take her down like _that_?" Brianna snapped her fingers rapidly.

"Yeah, but she doesn't want to reveal herself to Edward just yet. I think she's scared that he'll reject her."

"OK. That's NOT an acceptable excuse." Beth interjected, shaking her head and rolling her eyes… _I wonder if when she did that long enough if her head would fall off… OFF TOPIC_ "Edward is freaking dead. D-E-A-D."

"I KNOW HOW TO SPELL ELLI!"

"Just checking, chill. But seriously, they're both mythical creatures. She needs to open her eyes a bit."

"Bella?" I laughed hysterically, slapping the duvet "Open her eyes?! Bella has a freaking brick wall between her sense and her brain. Next suggestion please!" We all laughed at my accurate description of Bella "I'm gonna go get some chips or something… Do you guys want anything?" I asked.

_Look at me being all polite! Esme would be proud._

"Nah you'd just eat it on the way up anyway." Jasmine laughed.

_Screw being polite._

"You know me so well." I winked at her playfully.

As I walked down the stairs, dubstep made itself know to my ears by literally screaming in them. Emmett must be the DJ…

Even before I got to the bottom of the stairs I could tell it was a high school party. People were making out on the stairs, sweat and a musty smell lingered in the air.

_So this is where the party is…_

As I tried to think up a game plan to getting to the kitchen without getting a bucket load of highschooler sweat dumped on my head, I felt a hand creep down my backside. I immediately tried to turn around. Ready to deck the person if need be. But I felt myself being surrounded by other members of Forks High…

_Gods, these pale kids can party hard…_

"_Isn't it past your bedtime?" _a raspy voice whispered_ "You naughty girl…"_ A sense of panic and shock overwhelmed me and I struggled even more. I was only wearing a loose green T-shirt and silk pajama shorts and this dude probably couldn't tell the difference between a slut here and me he was so drunk. The strange guy, who I could tell was a highschooler, danced to the beat behind me, grinding his junk on my back making nausea rush up my throat.

I considered pulling out my sword but then the secret would be loose. Suddenly his hand trailed across my shoulder, sending uncomfortable shivers across my body making me consider crolling under the people around me to get away from this dude. He touched my side and then my hips. I was feeling disgusting now, violated. I shuddered, terrified of what was happening.

_Not to me. Not today. Please!_

Then. His hand found my shirt. And I found my voice.

"_SETH!" _I cried, terrified, hot tears now running down my face as full situation hit me smack in the face "_SETH! SETH!" _

The guy touching me tried to muffle my voice but I snapped at his hand when it came close to my mouth. Then, suddenly I wasn't being violated or whispered to. I was being held safely in a pair of warm arms that I knew I could trust.

I sobbed into Seth's shoulder, wrapping my small arms desperately around his neck, wanting nothing more than to be making an ice cream sundae in the kitchen right now.

"_WHAT _DO YOU THINK YOU'RE _DOING?!_" Seth's voice entered my awareness.

I smacked him in the face absently "Can we get out of here, _please Seth."_ I begged, nestling my head into the crook of his neck.

I heard him sigh and say a few threats to the dude.

"If you ever- _ever_ touch her again you can consider yourself dead. D-E-A-D."

"I'M PRETTY SURE HE CAN SPELL." I interjected, giving him a subtle hint that I was done with being here right now and I wanted to leave.

We were moving away now, he shoved his way through sweaty bodies and alcoholic breath. _How the Hades did these people get alcohol past vampires… Emmett._ Then I was in stone cold arms instead of warm, heated ones.

"Abby, Abby, Abby." I heard Edward whisper to me. He must be the one carrying me.

I wrapped my arms around Edwards neck and my legs around his waist and simply let it all out. I sobbed. And I hope I looked fabulous while doing it but I'm not a pretty crier so probably not…

"Shhhhh. It's OK." He whispered, I heard Seth whimper but I also heard another conversation…

"We'll meet tomorrow?" Someone, Jake I think, asked.

"At 10." Carlisle told him.

"I'll inform Sam."

"Thank you Jacob." Jacob grunted in response. Seth pressed a soft kiss to my temple before leaving, causing Edward to growl protectively. Either Seth didn't react or he left but Edward passed me to another set of cold arms. Carlisle.

"Is she ok Carlisle?" Bella asked, her hand softly stroking my hair.

"Let's get some food in her and then we'll send her off to bed." He replied, his golden eyes looking into mine. "You're OK now Abby. No one is going to touch you."

"I know." I whispered, leaning my head on his shoulder "It's because I'm a real vampire and if you touch me then you'll be like me too. You can even go to the Volturi and tell them how much cooler you are compared to them and maybe they'll leave you alone." Carlisle chuckled and passed me back to Edward.

"Go give her some ice cream. Anything to make her feel better." He instructed. Jasmine, Brianna, and Elizabeth came downstairs but Edward didn't tell them what happened, thankfully. They just thought I wasn't feeling too good.

Let me tell you, it was the best 18 minutes ever Esme basically gave us her pantry for the night. And Brianna would later say that if she could, she would live just in that pantry.

"I can't eat anymore!" I moaned, falling to the ground dramatically.

"All right ladies." Rosalie said, her face bright from dancing in the living room. "Up to bed!"

"But Rose!" We all moaned in unision.

"NOPE. You guys have all tomorrow too so get some sleep and wake up early" she reminded us. I groaned and Rosalie walked us up the stairs.

As we skipped over the creaking step, I glanced back to Bella and Edward staring at each other lovingly…

… _Maybe I'll be like that with Seth someday…_

* * *

When Rose sent the girls up to bed, she didn't know that something would happen that night that would change the game. Making it more…

_Intense._

* * *

_Sneak Peek Into Chapter 19:_

"_Something terrible has happened. Oh WHY didn't I see it?!"_

* * *

**SOOO THANK YOU TO ****BRIANNA**** WHO GAVE ME THE NAMES FOR ABBY'S BFFS:) I figured I'd use the names you gave me in your review because it was one of my favorites!:) I didn't really know what you looked like so I just used your names and came up with stuff… I hope you don't mind!**

********* I HOPE YOU LIKE THE PLOT TWIST! CAME UP WITH IT IN THE SPUR OF THE MOMEMT;)*********

**Haha! ALSO Thank you to everyone else who reviewed! From my knowledge you found the last chapter particularly funny and I got WAY more reviews than normal:)**

**HOW ABOUT 115 Reviews till the next _EXCITING_ CHAPTAH**

_**KC**_

**PS. Sorry It took longer:P I left my laptop at my Dad's and my stepmom just dropped it off.**


	19. Chapter 19

**K GUYS I HAVE A FEELING THIS CHAPTER WILL BE SUPER INTENSE. BEWAAAREEEE.**

**GUYZ I finally got Mark of Athena!:) I know, how late am I? But don't tell be what happens!:)**

**REALLY REALLY PROUD OF THIS CHAPTER**

* * *

Chapter 19

* * *

APOV

I wasn't in bed when I woke up.

I wasn't anywhere near the bed.

_Oh gods… My back feels like a minatoar stomped on it.._

I rolled over, groaning but found myself hitting something flat. "Jaz get your butt out of my face." I said, hitting her… Or… Wait… Jasmine's butt isn't that flat… I sat up immediately, staring at…

A _wall._ I know! Scary right.

"What? Where?" I stared around, sleepily, my eyes half open "WHAT THE HADES IS GOING ON?!"

I couldn't see a thing the room was so dark. But, I could tell that the room was small and there wasn't a door, which led me to believe that I was in some type of basement. I tried to stand up but found something restraining my hands and ankles.

_Ropes?... No. Chains. _

"OK Emmett." I said nervously "I get it! You got me! Now I'm kinda hungry so… GET ME OUT OF HERE!"

"Oh my gods! Abby _shut up_!"

"JAZZY?" I shrieked pulling at the chains, impatient for my eyes to adjust. "You're here too?"

"Of course I am, kelp face, I slept over last night." She obviously hadn't opened her eyes.

I ignored her blondeness for the moment, maybe Brianna and Eli were here too? "BRIANNA, ELIZABETH?!" I shouted into the darkness.

"SHUT UP!" Oh there's Eli.

There was a distinct moan that sounded kinda like a dying cow… Definitely Brianna.

"Wait… This isn't Alice's room…" Brianna said sleepily.

"No?" I said sarcastically.

"Where the Hades are we?!" Jasmine asked, I could see her now, her blonde hair drifting into her face while she struggled with the same chains I was.

"How in Olympus am I supposed to know?!" I asked, groaning and slumping against the wall.

"What?..." Elizabeth asked sleepily, she stirred from her fetal position diagonal from me. "Where did the bed go?!"

"I don't know, why don't you call for it?" Jasmine suggested sarcastically.

"Bed… Bed…" Brianna moaned, half-awake in her corner.

How about I give you a rundown of our sticky situation. We were in a dark room with no doors or windows like I had explained earlier. My eyes were adjusted by now so I could see that we were all in different corners of the room, close enough to see each other but far enough so we couldn't touch each other. Brianna was chained on my right, Jasmine on my left and Elizabeth diagonal from me. And we were all chained up by our wrists… And ankles…

"Wait… This isn't the bed… WHERE IS THE BED?!" Brianna jumped up but fell back, restrained by the chains. "What? Why am I chained? ABBY!"

"I didn't do it! I swear!" I protested.

"Oh great." Jasmine rolled her eyes "Which god did you piss off now?"

"Uh.." I tried to remember the last god I had seen. "UH… The last god I saw was Aphrodite and she was trying to get me to wear some frilly thing on the first day of school."

"But…" Elizabeth pondered "This isn't something Aphrodite would do…"

"I agree." Jasmine nodded vigorously "Aphrodite would've blessed you with beauty or something. Anyone else?"

"No! I can only think of Ares cause he hates me. This does seem like something Ares would do though. And I haven't seen him in years!" I tried to throw my hands in the air but I was restrained by the chains once more "UGH this is going to get annoying fast."

"Well who did it then?" I sat there. I sat and thought about all of my enemies…

_Oh gods maybe I should be nicer to people…_

"Uh yeah I dunno."

Suddenly, there was the thumping of feet above us.

_Thump… Thump… Thump…_

A stream of light came from the ceiling and we all looked up simultaneously from our corners. We must've been in a basement like I had thought. _One point for Abby! _There weren't any stairs in the room so whoever it was… Was going to jump in. But the leval above was too high for any normal human to jump without breaking something.

_Whoever it is… Isn't human._

And with a flash of red hair, I knew who it was.

"_Victoria." _I snarled viciously, glaring at the ginger. Probably an UNNATURAL ginger!

"Abby!" She smiled smugly "You and your friends are finally awake!"

"WAIT." Brianna interrupted "HOLD THE PHONE. This is that skank who's been stalking your sister?" I laughed and nodded, enjoying the annoyed look on dear Vicky's face.

"She looks nothing like you described." Elizabeth snorted, looking Victoria up and down as she fumed "Dude, is she even a real ginger?"

"That's what I was thinking!" I pointed out excitedly.

"_ENOUGH!_" Victoria shrieked "I've just about had it with _you_." She flashed in front of my face making me jump, she sneered smugly "But look who's in chains? I am controlling the game you brat. Not you."

"Yeah that's what she thinks." Jasmine laughed loudly but it turned into a weird cough.

_Victoria was strangling her._

Jasmine gasped for air, her arms bound behind her so she couldn't yank away. I felt panic rising as a sadistic smile crossed Victoria's face. Elizabeth and Brianna shouted and screamed at Victoria, tears streaming down their faces seeing Jaz so vulnerable.

"LET HER GO!" I shouted, straining against my own chains "SHE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING TO YOU!" Victoria threw Jasmine roughly into the wall. Elizabeth wailed hysterically, hiccupping. Brianna was more down to business and immediately started asking Jasmine questions about her health or something.

I wasn't really paying attention to them.

"Why are we here." I stated it calmly, not like a question as I stared at her ruby red eyes.

"Now why should I tell you?" Victoria sneered, standing below the small door to the first floor.

"Because I want to know." I rolled my eyes "Who am I going to tell anyway? You have us down here with no way to leave."

"If you must know. You're here for leverage." She paced back and forth "I needed a bit of a… Gambling piece I suppose." She stood stock still and sneered at me "Enjoy your stay."

And in a flash she was gone.

* * *

A(LICE)POV **(Surprised about that weren't you?)**

"I can't see anything about tomorrow!" I whined, frustrated, I hated the fact that with the mutts here my vision was blank. And now that Seth insisted on staying the night, I couldn't see a thing. He wanted to make sure that no one would get upstairs. Too bad he fell asleep on the job.

Edward, Carlisle, Esme, and I are the only ones that know about Seth imprinting on Abby. We weren't sure how Jasper and Emmett would react to hearing that their baby sister already had her life planned for her.

"What are you thinking about Alice?" My Jasper asked me, wrapping two strong arms around my petite figure.

"The mutts." I mumbled, turning to wrap my arms around his neck and breathing in his scent. He smelled like cinnamon and it soothed my nerves.

"Don't worry about it. As soon as the runt downstairs leaves you'll get it back." He stroked my hair, making me sigh into his shoulder "Why is he here anyway?"

Happy feelings gone.

"I don't know…" I furrowed my eyebrows to act confused and frustrated "But I can't see anything with him around!" I cried, trying to distract him from asking anything else.

"Hey darling." He whispered in my ear, sending shivers down my spine "We're fine, there's no danger tonight. Bella is with Edward, Abby is asleep upstairs with her friends, and everyone is safe and sound."

"I guess you're right" I mumbled.

He grinned cockily at me "Always am." I rolled my eyes and followed him back into the house.

"Jerk!" I shove him jokingly. Carlisle and Esme were in the living room when we walked in, the party had ended a few hours ago and we had finished clean up seconds after the last human left.

"Where is everyone?" I asked, Jaz and I cuddling up on a loveseat.

"Edward took Bella home, Rose and Emmett went for a quick "hunt", and I believe that the mutt is still in the sitting room." Carlisle informed us, wrapping an arm around Esme and smiling softly down at her.

"What time is it?" Jasper asked.

"Um…" He checked his watch "Around 3 in the morning."

"I think I'll go make sure the girls are asleep." I told Jasper, unwrapping his arms from around me and smiling brightly at Carlisle and Esme.

I flashed in front of my room, or the room that the girls were staying in. I was in a hurry to get back to Jasper so I quickly opened the door a crack but I was careful enough to not make any sound.

I didn't see anyone on the bed so I assumed the girls had fallen asleep on the floor or something. I walked in, leaving the door open a bit.

_But I didn't see anyone._

Frowning, I flashed down the stairs. Jasper, Carlisle, and Esme looked up at me as I appeared in front of them. Jasper immediately flew to my side and Esme and Carlisle glanced up at us concerned.

"What's wrong Alice? You're feeling… Distressed and… Confused?" He rubbed my arms, trying to soothe me "Are the girls OK?"

"That's the problem." I stated, turning to Esme "Did they sneak downstairs somehow for a snack or something? Or maybe they're in the basement…"

"No." Esme shook her head firmly "I was in the kitchen most of the night learning how to make waffles and then I was here with Carlisle."

"But-"

"_WHAT?!" Percy shouted, his eyes were wide with fear._

What was he scared of?

"_Who has them?!" Bella asked frantically, clutching Edward and Percy's hands tightly, as if they were her lifeline._

"_I don't know anything else." I heard myself say, sounding on the edge of tears and full of worry "I just went up there and they were gone." _

"_Are you sure?" Edward asked, he ran a stressed hand through his messy hair "Maybe you missed something."_

The vision shifted a bit. Someone made another decision.

"_I caught a scent outside the window. Rose and I followed it but it led into wolf territory." He shook his head, ashamed "It was an old scent by the time we found it. But I should've tried harder. I should've went into wolf territory."_

"_You would've been killed." Bella told him "Thank you for trying Emmett."_

"_Are we going to tell the wolves?" Percy asked._

"_Yes, we need their help with-"_

I regained my sight as the vision ended. I was sitting on the couch in Jasper's arms.

Panic and desperation that were growning in me were put down by a calm feeling that Jasper was probably putting on me.

"Darlin, what-"

"_Edward!" Bella whispered quickly._

_He stroked her dark hair, gazing down at her concernedly "What is it love?"_

"_It's Victoria! All of it! The newborns, my clothes. It's all her!" She told him, stumbling through her words._

_Edward stared at her for a minute, seeming to go through everything that happened. When, his phone suddenly rang._

"_Alice?" He questioned in the small device. His furrowed brow smoothed out and his eyes turned cold, dark._

"What?_" He asked darkly, Bella looking anxiously on._

"_We'll be over right away." He turned to Bella, seeming nervous._

"_Bella wake up your cousin." He directed, offering her a hand to help her off the bed "We need to go to my house. Now."_

"_Why?" She asked, placing a hand on his arm worriedly._

"_We need to get to my house right away, Abby is missing."_

The vision ended and I sat there panting into Jasper. I immediately raced upstairs, ripping away from Jasper.

"ABBY!" I shouted frantically, desperate to hear her sarcastic little voice "JASMINE! BRIANNA! ELIZABETH!" Oh gosh we got those little girls into this! They won't know anything! Oh they must be so scared! Oh no. What are we going to tell their parents?!

I flashed downstairs again, not letting Jasper's calming vibes get to me. I ran into his arms though, giving into that. I could tell that Esme and Carlisle had those worried parently faces.

"Something terrible has happened. Oh WHY didn't I see it?!" I cried into his shoulder.

"What's happened darling?" Jasper asked.

"The girls." I said flatly "They've been _kidnapped._"

* * *

**125 REVIEWS TILL THE NEXT CHAPTAH**

**TO: Violet Daughter of Percabeth: I love you too!:) You're simply FABULOUS!**

**TO: Brianna: That's so cool cuz I'm Irish too!:D But I'm not a ginger:/ And I LOVE AND ADORE YOU (in a bestfriend way too:) Haha!) Thanks for letting me use you guys! You're not disappearing soon:) OH and I hope you like the godly parents I gave you guys:)) I just went on Ricks website and looked at a few of the unknown ones.**

**TO: Heart Breaking 101: Yeah I was a bit hesitant to add the whole touching thing in there but I wanted to show that she relies on Seth a bit more than she might realize:) And not everything is alright;D**

**TO: I am Alexa Daughter of Hades: LOVE YOUR NAME! IT'S FABULOUS! Were your questions answered in this chapter?;D**

**Thank You for ALL your reviews!:) I am literally ****ECSTATIC**** that SOO many people read this story:)**

**After I finish this story -and YES I will be finishing it and not abandoning it like some people do:P- I will either continue one of the stories that I have started or I'll write a sequel. I'll bring this up again later but if you have an opinion TYPE IT BELOW:D**

**HEY YOU! YES YOU LOOKING AT THIS COMPUTER/IPOD/IPAD/PHONE SCREEN! SEE THAT SEXY REVIEW BOX/BUTTON? CLICK IT AND TYPE SOMETHING;)**

**LOVE, **_**KC**_


	20. Chapter 20

**20 Chapters in guys! Thank you for getting me all the way to 20 with 126 reviews! AMAZING.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 20

A(BBY)POV

"K I spy something brown…"

"It's wood."

"You must be Alice or something. K I spy something black and small…"

"A bug."

"How did you know?!"

"EW really?! Get it away!"

"Stop being such a sissy. There are bugs all over the place." I told Elizabeth matter-of-factly. She shrieked girlishly and pressed herself against the wall. I don't know why but she's always had this weird fright of bugs and other small insects/animals.

"OK. I spy something… BLUE!" I shouted to Brianna.

"Your shirt."

"Seriously though. How do you know?" I asked bewildered, it had to have been at least 5 minutes since I asked that one.

"OK." Jasmine interjected, trying to get into as much as a comfortable position with her legs and arms restrained "Let's play another game."

"OOO!" I yelled, trying to raise my hand "I have an idea! Pick me!"

Jasmine rolled her eyes, trying not to laugh "Yes Abby?"

"Let's play who can annoy the vampire the most!" I suggested excitedly, I already knew what I was going to do.

Elizabeth, Brianna, Jasmine, and I exchanged mischievous glances and I think we had the same idea…

"YOU'RE INSECURE, DON'T KNOW WHAT FOR" I belted the lyrics I knew by heart at the top of my lungs. I could hear everyone in the room groan before taking up in their songs.

Brianna banged her feet on the ground in a rhythm I knew all too well " SO THIS IS WHAT YOU MEANT, WHEN YOU SAID THAT YOU WERE SPENT." I grinned excitedly while continuing What Makes You Beautiful as she started It's Time by the Imagine Dragons "AND NOW IT'S TIME TO BUILD FROM THE BOTTOM OF THE PIT RIGHT TO THE TOP…"

"ON THE OTHER SIDE OF A STREET I KNEW, SAW A GIRL WHO LOOKED LIKE YOU." I felt my smile grew and my voice shout louder when Jasmine started the Train song Drive By.

"THIS IS MORE THAN THE TYPICAL KIND OF THING," And finally Elizabeth joined in with Brokenhearted by Karmin.

We were like a parade without the walking. We stomped out the rhythm of our songs on the dusty wood floor. Soon enough our songs mixed in with each other and we found each other singing different lyrics and mixing up beats till it was just a cacophony of sounds.

Then the door above slammed open, giving way to an unwelcome visitor.

We fell silent simultaneously.

Hmm… Not Victoria.

This time it was a man/boy. He was big enough to be a man but he had that boyish, immature look that some Ares kids had at camp. He had an annoyed look in his eyes. He was probably mad that he couldn't sing as well as us.

"Who are you?" Jasmine asked nosily.

"Wouldn't you like to know." He sneered. We just stared at him. What a boob, all we wanted to know was his name.

"Dude," Brianna said, annoyed "What the heck is your name. I'm not calling you dude this whole time."

He glared at her but complied "My name is Raoul." **(A/N Some of you might find this name familiar and that's because it is the name of one of the newborn gangleaders in ****The Short Second Life of Bree Tanner****, by SM of course. I do NOT own Raoul. He belongs in the book! Which honestly made me cry at the end!)**

"Raoul… Nice name." I decided, looking him up and down "You're a newborn aren't you?" I studied his bright red eyes, he had probably just been hunting.

"How did you know?" He asked, surprise flashing into his expression before a steel façade was up again.

"Victoria wouldn't trust anyone older than she. Much less anyone who knew more about the vampire world than she does."

"What else is there to know?" He cocked his head and that's when it came to me.

I laughed out loud "I get it!" I laughed even more, giggles overcoming me.

"_What's _so funny?" Raoul growled. And I laughed again.

"You don't know _anything_ do you?" I asked. So this was how Victoria was doing it, she was keeping them all in the dark.

His face smoothed over "I was told that you four tell lies." He sneered "Though, it is a mystery why _she _has you down here. How old are you? 8?"

I sneered right back "Wouldn't you like to know."

Brianna rolled her eyes at me, clearing her throat and catching Raoul's attention. "Why are you here anyway?"

"Food." He flashed upward and returned with something fabulous.

"HAPPY MEALS!" Jasmine and I yelled "BADA BUM BUH BUM I'M LOVIN' IT!" Raoul rolled his eyes and tosses one of the house shaped boxes at each of our corners. I dragged the happy red box to me with my feet and happily ate its contents.

"Best. Captors. EVER!" I shouted. "BUUUT Chick-Fil-A would've been better… You think you can get that next time?" I looked up to see if he heard me, but Raoul was already gone.

* * *

SPOV

I woke up in the vampire house.

"The girls. They've been _kidnapped._"

I was wide awake in a moment.

"_What." _I flashed in front of the small vamp, shaking slightly _"What. Happened."_ I stared at her intently, waiting for her to say that Abby was perfectly fine, upstairs, sleeping with her friends.

"Seth, calm down." The old blonde one tried to stop me from phasing in his living room "Call Jacob if you don't mind." I growled at his firm tone, he wasn't my alpha.

"Tell me what's wrong with Abby." I snarled, taking a step forward.

"Call Jacob, he needs to hear this." Pixie interjected "I'm calling Edward." She walked off with a studded IPhone in her hand.

"Can I borrow a phone?" I asked, slightly embarrassed I had to ask. Esme reached over to a small side table where a small metal phone was.

"_Hello?"_

"Jake."

"_Seth?"_

"Something's happened Jake. Abby is… Well, they won't tell me anything." I growled, scowling at the vamps who ignored me.

"_I'll be over right away."_ And with that the call ended.

* * *

_Later…_

* * *

"What's going on Alice?" The Edward vampire asked, his mortal girlfriend Bella gripping his hand. Her cousin, some guy who she had _willingly _told the secret to.

"Abby and the girls were kidnapped." Alice stated and I felt my body turn cold.

"WHAT?! Bella's cousin shouted, his face fearful.

"Who has them?!" Bella asked frantically, suffocating Edwards hand. If she was a vampire she would've probably torn it off already.

"I don't know anything else." Alice said, her voice was tearful and worried but it just increased my fear and panic "I just went up there and they were gone."

She was right, there weren't any other heartbeats in the house besides Jacob, Bella, Bella's cousin, and I.

"Are you sure? Maybe you missed something." I turned sharply to Alice, hoping that she did miss something but she looked a little angry that Edward would think that.

Suddenly, the giant vamp came in and I was slightly threatened by his size. He was followed in by a distraught blonde who fiddled with a few bracelets on her wrist worriedly.

"I caught a scent outside Alice's window. Rose and I followed it but it led into wolf territory." He shook his head, looking ashamed "It was an old scent by the time we found it. But I should've tried harder. I should've went into wolf territory."

"You would've been slaughtered." Jacob said grimly and I angrily nodded, agreeing "Sam doubled up on patrols since your little fight with Paul."

"Thank you for trying, man." Bella's cousin forced a smile for the big guy and punching him mockingly in the shoulder.

Emmett grinned at him but it was forced too.

Seems like we're all forcing smiles today.

"Are we still on for training?" Jacob interrupted and I snapped to attention. I wanted to be prepared to fight off anything to get to Abby. She must be so scared… The wolf in me growled at the picture I made in my mind of her little white face looking dirty and worn out.

"Yes." The older one, Carlisle, confirmed "We'll need to know everything now." He turned to the other intimidating blonde who had been silent through the conversation except whispering to his mate, Alice "Are you alright with that Jasper?"

"Anything to make my little sister safe again."

* * *

**134 REVIEWS MAYBEH?! **

**Honestly this is more of a filler but the next few chapters should be fun!:)**

**Hope you liked it though! **

**LOVE**

_**KC**_

**Wow this was a REALLY short A/N…**


	21. Mark of the Heart

**This is a sneak peek of the sequel to The Secrets of the Soul because there are only a few more chapters left:(. I hope you guys like it and I'm sorry it isn't an update! I have a Quiz tomorrow and 2 more on Wednesday but you deserve SOMETHING for so many reviews and I just had this stashed in my computer. I think you're gonna like it;)… Maybe.**

* * *

**Look for an update this weekend!** **_KC_**

* * *

From: Mark of The Heart

* * *

"We have to leave Terri." I tugged on his arm, taking us deeper into the dark forest, away from the revelation we'd just witnessed "We've seen too much, they'll catch us!" I whispered frantically, panic rising up my throat till I was breathing my fear.

"We have to see this!" He argued, his face stagnant "How can we go back if we don't get enough information?" His dark brown curls swooped into his blue eyes that could make me swoon for hours on end. Terri stood for Terrance, Terrance Colloway, a son of Apollo.

"That's the thing." I whispered darkly, measuring the intensity of his eyes to judge if I should tell him or not. I was a bit surprised that he didn't get it before me, I was usually the blond in our little group "We aren't going back." He turned to me in surprise, his face went under a few changes of expression before he settled on one. A steely calm.

"Because of what we heard?" He asked and I nodded vigorously.

"The camps can unite, if we let them." I persuaded him, thinking of this mysterious camp for which we have never known "If Kronos decided to attack or even the Volturi we could take them down easily!"

"That is if they sided with us." He muttered.

"You need to lighten up. Of course they will!" I whispered back, nudging him playfully, a goofy smile lighting up my face "Everything is fine when Abby is in control."

"I think you mean everything is wrong when Abby's in control!" He chuckled "Don't you remember that one time in Nevada when –"

"That was _so _not my fault!" I protested, glowering jokingly at him.

"Then how do you explain the mini ocean in the middle of the desert?!" He countered, raising his eyebrows playfully.

"I suppose it was raining that day." I shrugged and started walking in a random direction.

"Yeah, because it's a normal thing for deserts to flood." He laughed quietly, we didn't know if they could hear us or not. But I was pretty sure we were out of their range "Where do you think you're going?"

"UH." I paused, glancing at my surroundings before finding myself captured by the mini oceans in his eyes "That way!" I pointed.

"Well… If you go that way you'll hit a tree." He laughed and I rolled my eyes "Do you know which way it is?" He was suddenly serious, the boringly intense look back in his eyes.

I was serious too… Kinda. "We should find civilization first. They're probably hidden in a common place." He nodded in agreement.

He pulled out his iPhone, Olympus edition, filing through the multiple apps before coming to the one we wanted, Demigod Maps "This way." He started in another direction, completely opposite from mine but I followed him. I would trust Terri with my life.

"Are you scared?" He asked me about 5 minutes into walking.

"Nah." I responded, making my voice as confident as I could.

"Yeah you are, I can tell." I rolled my eyes and faced him. He laughed shakily, tucking a piece of hair behind my ear gently before he pecked me playfully on the mouth.

And there went the little Macy's Parade between our lips.

I smiled into the kiss before pulling away "Come on, I'm gonna eat your mouth off if we don't find a Chick-Fil-A somewhere." He smiled down at me, wrapping an arm around my waste.

"This'll be _so _much fun." He joked, referring to what we were about to do, not me eating his lips. He looked down at me smiling, his blue eyes softening to contentment as we started on our 4 mile trek back into the mortal world.

"Not every day you encounter the enemy of your ancestors." I responded, mystified by the millennia of history.

"So weird how we never knew about them…The _Romans._"

"Yup. I blame you."


	22. Chapter 21

**HEY:) Sorry it took kinda long but I hope that the Prologue held you guys over! I hope you like Chapter 21! We're having a bunch of severe weather warnings here (NO I won't tell you where!)**

* * *

Chapter 21

PPOV

"They have to be _trained_?" I asked, staring at Bella incredulously as she told me about our plans today.

"Uh, yeah." She answered in a 'DUH' tone, arching an eyebrow at my exasperation.

"Why? I thought they were the big bad wolves who knew everything about vamps?" I pointed out.

"They didn't even know that Edward could read minds." She argued, scooping up a few roman noodles from the oversized bowl in front of us.

I grumbled, stuffing another spoonful of noodles that I had color dyed blue into my mouth.

"What's so different about Vicky's army than the Cullens anyway?"

"Well," she started and I mentally groaned. Somehow Abby and Bella had gotten the smartass gene so they never stopped talking about things having to do with different types of monsters. I could tell by her tone that she was about to tell me something smart. "According to Jasper, newborn vampires can take in more blood than older vamps which increases their strength and other abilities."

"Uh huh." I said, staring at her blankly "So they're strong?"

She rolled her eyes but nodded in agreement "Yes, much stronger than the Cullens. I'm guessing the wolves won't like it too much if they find out that you know."

"But-"

"NO buts Percy, I don't want to cause more tension." I glowered at her.

The moral of the story is; Percy always wins.

"I can't believe I'm doing this." Bella groaned from the front seat, I grinned cheekily at her from the backseat "Just… Be quiet, the whole time! No noises. At. All."

"UGH!" I moaned, slipping down dramatically in my seat "But what am I supposed to do?"

"That's your problem." She shrugged, turning to talk to Edward about something while I watched the trees fly by.

We stopped at… Well, I don't actually know where we were. There were a few other cars, a red convertible and a sleek black car, which I assumed were the Cullens.

Edward started leading Bella out into the woods. _And here comes the klutz. _I started running up next to them until I was neck and neck with Edward.

"So… We're walking?" I questioned, wondering how long Bells would be able to last before she fell over a pebble.

"Yes." Eddie answered in an 'isn't that obvious?' tone.

"Alrighty, as much as I would _love _to spend an hour walking a mile." I told them sarcastically "I'm gonna jog ahead."

"Do you even know where you're going!" Edward shouted, his voice laced with minimal concern. He was probably more relieved that he could spend more time with Bella.

"I'll find it!" I shouted, pushing my limits "Eventually!"

* * *

_Later…_

* * *

It wasn't as boring as I expected.

The speed was unbelievable, and Bella was right, the newborns were different. The way Jasper fought was uncontrollable. He just seemed to let everything go and let the demon inside of him loose.

I guess everyone else thought that I was just watching to see a good fight, but I was analyzing the way they moved. They didn't have many weaknesses but the ones that they did have were mainly holes in their defenses. According to Annabeth; "Defense is the key to an effective attack."

* * *

EPOV

* * *

After practicing with Carlisle I went back to sitting with Bella. Jasper and Alice began practicing, everyone's attention caught in the two of our most powerful family members showing their skills. I scanned through everyone's thoughts. The normal "I'm starving.", "I hope Sam doesn't give us more patrols tonight", and "Why are we even here? These vamps will be easy." From the wolves. And the casual concern from Esme and Carlisle, with a few exciting thoughts from Emmett, and Rosalie… Not caring.

I skipped the blank spot where Bella would be and moved onto her cousin, who was wavering in and out of my hearing.

"_He's moving quickly…. No defense… Annabeth"_

Who's Annabeth?

"_big weaknesses… won't be easy… lives lost… monsters?"_

He almost sounded like… No, he wouldn't be able to defend himself.

But then again…

He sounded like he was…

_Going to fight._

I shook my head dismissively, banishing the silly thought of a human fighting hords of vampires. I wrapped my arms around Bella and smiled her 'favorite' crooked smile. An endearing blush pooled in her cheeks and I chuckled lowly.

Surely Percy's thoughts aren't anything to worry about…

* * *

PPOV

* * *

After watching the Cullens practice for a few more minutes I told Bella I was gonna go piss in the forest. She rolled her eyes but gave me her consent… Not that I needed it anyway.

I walked awhile till I felt the presence of a water source nearby. Maybe a river or a small lake. I wasn't really sure. But with that I decided to practice.

I brought out Riptide, admiring the shining Celestial Bronze for a moment… Then slicing off a tree branch. From there I was stabbing trees and jumping over bushes, trying to picture a fight with a newborn vamp. Or a vamp at all to that matter.

The only halfblood to ever fight a vampire was Bella. She had fought James about two years ago. Luckily she had bent the mist to where Edward couldn't look into James' thoughts to see what she did. Or maybe Edward was just too mad. I wasn't there so…

I put away Riptide after surveying a perfect circle of sliced tree limbs above me. Then I summoned water, and I felt like I was at peace for once this trip.

* * *

UNKNOWNPOV

* * *

I watched as the teen uncapped the cheap ballpoint pen which, much to my surprise, grew into a golden sword. He used it with such fluency that it was intimidating. I took a few steps back, not wanting his sharp green eyes to scan my area and see me.

After cutting the trees to a perfect circle above him he capped the pen, and I leaned forward in curiosity, waiting for what was next.

The boy was focused now, his green eyes squinting, desperate for concentration. I suppose his concentration was worth it for a great wave of water gathered around him, enclosing him like a hamster ball.

_I'll be rewarded greatly for this information._ I thought as I turned to leave the strange water boy behind.

* * *

**I'm sorry that this is a bit shorter than normal but I was getting a bit of a writers block here:P**

**SOOOO? Who do you think the Unkown POV is?! One of the pack? Victoria? One of Victoria's soldiers? One of the Cullens? Edward? Bella? Annabeth? Chiron?! The Volturi?!**

**Think about it;D**

**To: Anonymous: Abby is kinda modeled after my behavior but I'm not as outgoing as she is. I do act like her a lot though!:)**

**You guys can expect another update sometime this week, I'm not sure when SOOO yeah!:)**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW LETS GET TO 150!**

**LOVE YAS! _KC_**


	23. Chapter 22

**I KNOW I KNOW I SUCK AND THE LAST CHAPTER WAS SHORT!:P **

**BUT I combined this chapter with the next one I was planning on because you guy totally deserve it!**

**AND I HAVE ALREADY STARTED CHAPTER 23!:D**

* * *

Chapter 22

* * *

SPOV

"Seth." Mom interrupted my thoughts, her voice stern "Please eat. You need your energy for patrols."

"I'm not hungry." I grumbled, my growling stomach interrupting me.

"Seth." My anger grew and I started to shake.

"_She _could be in a basement starving, dead, or bleeding!" I shouted, slamming my fist on the table, nearly breaking it.

"_She _would want you to eat."

"You don't know anything!" I shouted, my shaking becoming more violent.

"Calm down Seth." Leah said sternly. Her eyes cold.

My shaking was too much, my anger was growing, fueled by my worry for my imprint and the stress of the past few days.

"Excuse me." I chocked out, and ran out of the kitchen and out the back door.

I phased as soon as the grass hit my feet, ripping through my newest pair of jean shorts.

_Mom's gonna be pissed…_

_Gotta find her. _

_What if they torture her?!_

A flash of a pale faced Abby, bleeding and weak, lying on the ground flashed through my mind and I growled protectively. I ran even faster than before, chasing old and washed away scents of vampires past.

Something stretched in my mind and I was aware of another presence, of other thoughts. Images that whoever was with me was thinking flashed through my mind.

An angry face, that was apparently me, I realized with a shock. Running out to find me. Going back to mom and telling her that they would be back soon.

_Seth: Go away Leah! _I shouted, making my mind as hostile as I could.

_Leah: Shut up Seth. _She replied sternly _And hold on a second._

_Seth: Why should I? _I snarled, running faster.

_Leah: Because I haven't talked with my brother since he found his imprint! _Her tone went softer and I felt a bolt of shame shock me _I kinda miss you bro. _Leah's thoughts went sadder as she thought about Mom in her depression, slowly being pulled out of it by Charlie Swan. She mourned over the time she lost with me, only talking during rounds but never really holding a conversation.

_Seth:… I'm sorry Leah… _I slowed down and turned to face where she was chasing after me. She appeared a few seconds later, a disgruntled expression on her face.

_Leah: I guess it's all right. _She wolfily smirked at me. _So what's wrong?_

_Seth: I just… _I sighed, letting her into my mind. Showing her images of Abby I had conjured up, revealing my worried thoughts and searching for her reactions. But she was blank. _… I miss her…_

_Leah: You really do care about this little kid don't you? _She asked, looking thoughtfully into the woods.

_Seth: I can't even express it. _I told her, pain clenching my heart as I pictured her bloody and damaged again.

_Leah: I'll help you find her._

_Seth: What? _I turned to her, confused at her change in heart.

_Leah: Come on. Move your ass. Let's go find this kid._

I grinned at her. Or as much as a wolf could grin. We took off, running in the same direction and exchanging information on certain trails, old or new.

I had never done anything like this with Leah before.

And I liked it.

* * *

PPOV

* * *

"As much fun as this is…" I interrupted Bella and Edward staring lovingly at each other, Bella turned back to glare at me "I'm gonna go. So can you take off the child lock?" The satisfying click of the door made me sprint out and across the gravel. I barged into the Cullen house.

"THE FUN HAS ARRIVED!" I shouted, looking around the house… Only to find be that no one was around "I thought vampires were supposed to be fun?" I mumbled.

Suddenly, that big guy that Bella called Emerson or whatever.

"You want fun?" He grinned and gestured for me to follow him. I grinned back and excitedly kept up with him.

He led me into the living room, and tossed me a video game controller impatiently, with a look that said _You're about to be killed._

"Ever played COD before?" He asked, a wicked grin on his face.

"Have you, Grandpa?" I smarted back.

"Oh that's low." He growled, his focus on the loading screen.

"What's low is gonna be your score against mine once I whip your ass." I smirked, trying to work him up.

_Later…_

"How?"

"I know."

"But-"

"It's OK to be amazed."

"You-"

"Are awesome? Oh I know."

"UGH!" Emmett threw his controller out the window, causing a loud crash and glass flew around the room. He ran out of the living room in a mad blur.

I laughed loudly, leaning back on the couch. A bit of guilt gnawed at my gut. I was here, having fun with Emmett, while my little sister was trapped by sadistic vampires…

* * *

BreePOV **(**IF YOU HAVEN'T READ ECLIPSE FROM BREE'S POV YET THIS MIGHT BE A BIT CONFUSING FOR YOU BUT I REALLY DON'T WANT TO SPOIL ANYTHING. IF YOU DON'T LIKE SPOILERS=SKIP THIS!**)**

* * *

We sat high in the trees, careful not to make a sound as the four figures emerged from the gloom. They seemed not aware of Diego and I, for that I was grateful. The figures in black cloaks didn't look like they were about to go picking flowers.

Suddenly, the high pitched voice of a teenage girl was heard "Who the hell are they?! What is going on? I like the basement better than this!" I looked at Diego, confused, but he seemed to have the same, confused look on his face.

"Who is this?" A childish voice of another girl broke through the other's babbling. A vampire from the bell like tone in her voice "There were no humans discussed."

"She is a bargain piece." _She _answered and I unconsciously shivered at her voice, so high pitched and childish. It was quite similar to the other vampire's voice. "Very useful. The _target's _sister."

"Target?!" The human girl shrieked "Bella? Oh! I get it! You must be-" Her voice was muffled suddenly, leading me to believe that someone was covering her mouth.

"Talkative?" The girl vampire concluded, amused "Are you positive that she won't attract any attention from your army? This 'bargain' could go wrong if she… Disapears."

Muffled protests were heard from the human.

"HUSH!" _She_ yelled. And the protests fell silent. "The newborns are staying at a separate location."

"Very well." The vampire said briskly. "When is the attack?"

"Approximately 5 days." _She _answered.

_5 days? Attack?_

Me and Diego exchanged confused and flustered glances.

"We shall see." The vampire replied, "Work hard to please us."

I cast a glance at Diego, he was watching the cabin intently. I looked in the same direction, watching the four cloaked figures melt into the darkness.

"Well." _She _said shakily "Now they know."

"That little girl was annoying. You should've killed her."

_Humans…_

* * *

**HEY GUYZ! Sorry I'm late!:P I had this chapter stashed away and I thought I had updated it but APPARENTLY NOT! So I'm sorry about that:( **

**I'm almost finished with Mark of Athena but I heard that there's a depressing ending BUT DON'T TELL ME!:)**

**I hope you guys liked this little heart to heart with Seth and Leah. SO CUTE! I wish me and my bro could have this relationship:/**

**KEEP REVIEWING!:) ****158 REVIEWS****?**

**LOVE, **_**KC**_


	24. Chapter 23

**YOU GUYS REVIEW TOO FAST! OMIGOSH:D **

**But it makes me so happy:3!**

**Keep Reviewing and enjoy CHAPTAH 23**

**(It's gonna be a good one;)… I hope!**

**And since Abby is kinda… Kidnapped? She can't be in the tent scene:( ****BUT I can make a little short story about what would've happened…. TELL MEH WHAT YOU THINK IN THE REVIEWS!**

* * *

Chapter 23

PPOV

* * *

**(I'm fast forwarding a few days (ONLY .. LIKE 2!) because nothing really happens inbetween… Literally. All the website said was "Bella sleeps most of the day"… So unless you want me to write about Bella sleeping….)**

* * *

"So you have to carry Bella to the campsite?" I asked, looking inbetween my newfound supernatural friends and godly sister "Why can't she walk? Is Bella getting lazy?" I smirked mockingly at her.

She scowled at me, annoyed "No I'm not lazy, Percy."

"Seems like it." I grinned "You slept most of yesterday. I on the other hand," I flexed my muscles playfully "was working out."

"Working out what? Your thumbs?" She jeered and leaned against Edward who smiled fondly down at her. Jacob glared at them both "You were playing video games at the Cullens with Jasper and Emmett most of the day!"

"Hmmm." I flexed my thumbs jokingly "Yeah I guess they're pretty muscular…" She snorted and turned to Jacob.

"No funny business Jake." She said sternly, and for once I agreed with her. If Jacob tried anything with my sister, in the middle of the woods alone….

"You know what? Maybe I should come with you guys." I interjected, zeroing in on Bella in Jacob's arms. Edward smirked at me, probably from my protective thoughts.

"It's fine Percy." I glared at him and he held up his hands defensively "His thoughts are honest."

I eyed Jacob who was watching us curiously. I relented, nodding reluctantly.

"Fine. Just go before I change my mind." They left quickly and my shoulders sagged.

Even with Bella being older than me, I still felt protective over her. She had been through a lot with finding out her dad was Poseidon and just being overwhelmed with the camp situation. The funny thing was, Bella is much more outgoing at camp. She was never really there much though. She and Clarisse butted heads too much. There have been full-fledged sword battles and seriously dangerous fist fights.

They had come to a type of… I guess you could say an agreement. Since the second year I was at Camp Half-blood, also when Bella discovered her father was Poseidon, she had been incredibly grateful to her for helping us. So they had decided not to bother each other… Yeah… Like that lasted.

Surprisingly, it actually did. They did bother each other thought. They became… Brace yourself… Best. Friends. Yup. That's right. They used to hang out at camp and talk about everything from guys to how much they hate nail polish.

Weirdest thing ever.

But that's off topic.

"We should go meet them." Edward interrupted my thoughts.

"Well if you think I'm 'riding you'" I said sarcastically "You've got another thing coming."

"Excuse me?" He coughed, staring at me incredulously "_Ride me?_"

"Yeah…" I started to walk in the direction Jacob and Bella went. "You know, 'cause Bella is always sitting on your back and stuff." I looked at Edward who was walking next to me, looking annoyed "What if vampires made a transportation system? You are faster than the average cars."

I glanced at him again, poker-faced. He looked enraged by the idea.

"No." He said flatly.

"You sure? You could call it Cullen Transportation!" I grinned, spreading my arms out like I was having some artistic vision.

"No Percy." He growled, sounding annoyed.

I can't take this.

He actually thinks I'm being legit.

I burst out laughing, stopping to let my loud laughs ring through the forest. Eddie looked utterly confused before he probably read my thoughts and smirked.

I stood up, still chuckling a bit and grinned at Edward.

"You need to loosen up, man." I smirked at him, clamping a hand on his shoulder. "Maybe I'll take you to Vegas, someday."

"You've been to Vegas?" I smirked, blocking him from my unsettling memories of the Lotus Casino.

"Yep." I responded "I'll tell you where not to go." I told him darkly, blocking the flashes of all the trapped people, just remembering drunk people and gambling alcoholics "And where to go." I grinned, remembering how fantastic the Lotus was with the amazing water slides and the unbelievable rooms.

Edward looked confused "I don't remember seeing any place like that." And I frantically blocked my memories.

"Trust me." I laughed, uncomfortably "It is _not _as fun as it looks."

He took the hint to drop the subject.

We arrived at the campsite before Bella and Jacob. Surprise, surprise…

"So are we gonna have to…" I gestured to a few poles and what seemed like a tent canvas "Build this?"

And here is where I need Annabeth.

"Don't worry." Edward interjected "Just back up a bit."

"Ok…" I took a few steps back and watched Eddie cautiously.

In a burst of wind and a few clinking sounds, the tent was built.

"Seriously, I need my own portable Edward..." I mumbled, going inside the canvas house and pulling out my sleeping bag "Why didn't you bring a blow up mattress or something?"

Edward frowned, entering the tent and sitting in the corner farthest away from me "I don't know."

"Well you should go get one." I said, rolling my eyes and casually lying on my rolled out sleeping bag.

Edward huffed and mumbled something about Bella being back or whatever, leaving. I followed him out to find him and Bella having a conversation about… Something. But it seemed important because Bella's eyebrows were scrunched together like she was thinking deeply about something.

Then Jacob appeared out of nowhere, shaking angrily and uncontrollably.

_Shit is about to go down…_

His face was nearly purple with rage, and his fists were clenched at his sides.

I sat down calmly, crossing my legs and leaning back casually. Like I was about to watch Grover attempt a cartwheel or something.

"You're _marrying him?!_"

What.

"What."

"Jake!" Bella shouted as Jacob sprinted away, looking P-I-S-S-E-D.

I stood up, severely calm. That's when Bella got this _Oh shit _look on her face.

"Percy I was-" I held up a hand to stop her explanations, I didn't really want to hear them.

"Look, the only reason I'm here is Abby." I said, looking her dead in the eyes. She nodded and looked a bit relieved that I wasn't going to spaz out on her "We'll talk later."

Bella nodded and let out a nervous breath.

"Wait…" Bella turned to Edward, "You knew he was near didn't you?!" Her voice grew shriller and she jabbed a finger at his chest.

I sat back down in my comfortable position, getting ready for Bella to kill Edward in every possible way and possibly find a way to send him to Tarturas, amusement on my face.

"He had to know Bella." Eddie said calmy and I snorted.

"Lame!" I called, grinning as Edwards annoyance grew.

"You know what?" Bella raged, her eyes flashing green for a second, surprising Edward, his eyebrows knitting together "I'm going to go find Jake."

And with that she stormed off. I shifted to look at Edward who was gazing wistfully after Bella.

"All right Eddie boy." He cringed at the nickname "Let's talk." I stood up and gestured for him to go in the tent.

He complied and we sat in opposite corners of the tent.

"Since Charlie can't properly give you the whole Father to Son-in-Law talk," I started "I'm gonna do it!" I grinned wickedly at his poker-face but I knew he was trembling in fear of the mighty Percy Jackson. "So to begin, what are your intentions with Bella?"

**(See I was gonna end it here but… I was really into it so READ ON FAITHFUL PEOPLE!)**

"To marry her and spend the rest of her life with her." I rolled my eyes at him.

"_Her _life?" I questioned mockingly "Dude, do you really want to have to hide your relationship in public once Bells is all old and crumbly?"

"It's better than her losing her soul." Edward said sternly.

"You know, I think Bella is past caring about 'her soul'" I stated bluntly "Have you even thought about how she's going to feel?"

"What do you mean?" Gods, I thought this guy was supposed to be smart.

"She's already self-conscious enough," Bella? Self-Conscious? Yeah they don't even belong in the same sentence. "but imagine how self-conscious she'll be when she's old and you're standing next to her." I reminded him "All that work that you've put in telling her that she's pretty whatever will be a waste."

Edward stared at me thoughtfully, he ran a hand through his hair and sighed, aggravated.

"I'll think about-"

"No." I said bluntly "You're not going to 'think about' anything. You're going to _do _it." I told him, walking out of the tent like a badass.

Edward exited the tent after me, spots of his skin sparkling from the dot of sunlight hitting it.

"Later disco ball." I waved him off, deciding that I was going to take a quick jog around… Something.

But as I was about to take off, Bella came out of the forest with tears running down her face. She launched herself at Edward, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I'm sorry." She sobbed, I walked a bit closer, trying not to catch Bella's eye and alert her of me "I'm so sorry." I saw her face then. It had guilt written all over it.

_Now it all makes sense._

See, Bella has this thing that when she's guilty, she'll hold onto that guilt for long periods of time and feel bad about it for forever. That's her weakness, her fatal flaw.

I decided to leave them alone, I started to head off into a random direction.

"Percy wait," Edward called and I turned back to the giant, annoying sequin. "It's getting late. You shouldn't wander around at this hour."

I rolled my eyes but found I was too exhausted to complain. I stumbled into the tent and fell onto my sleeping bag… Or at least I think it was mine.

* * *

_LATER THAT NIGHT…_

* * *

I was freezing. Utterly freezing. I could hear Edward and Jacob talking in hushed tones.

"She's stubborn." Someone chuckled, Jacob I think.

"Yes." Edward said fondly.

"You guys are talking about Bella right?" I interrupted, looking up at them, grinning cheekily. Edward rolled his eyes and Jacob snorted, raising an eyebrow at me.

"Go to sleep Percy." Sparkles ordered and I looked at him incredulously.

"Yeah sure, in this penguin weather?" I asked, sitting up, still in my sleeping bag "I don't think that's possible."

"Well if you think I'm going to come over there and warm you up, you've got another thing coming." Jacob said sarcastically, tightening his grip around Bella who was totally awake but just pretending. But she was getting drowsy from the way the thin vein in her neck smoothed out.

"You know she was awake while you guys were talking, right?" I asked, lying back down and staring up at the top of the shivering tent.

"What?" Edward asked, surprised. "No she wasn't."

"Yeah," I said challengingly "She was." I turned my neck to look at him "I think I know when my own sis- cousin!" I recovered, somewhat smoothly "Is awake."

Edward and Jacob eyed me curiously.

"Yeah um…" I mumbled "I'm gonna go to sleep."

_Well that was kinda awkward…_

* * *

**So I finished Mark of Athena….. MAJOR FANGIRL OMIGOSH! When they fell into … together I was just SOBBING! It was SO amazing and Rick Riordan has BLOWN MY MIND again! I CAN'T IT WAS TOO GOOD! **

**HASHTAG PERCABETH**

**SIIIIIGH.**

**On a less exciting note;) I REALLY hope you guys liked this chapter and I had a lot of fun writing it!**

**There aren't too many chapters left but don't worry because there WILL be a sequel and I posted the prologue to it awhile back;D**

**To: RowenaOlympian: YOU READ IT IN ONE DAY! Seriously?:) THANK YOU! YOU'RE AMAZING!**

**To: Percys-lil-sis: LOVE YOUR NAME! I WISH I was Percy's little sister! That would be… Indescribable I can't. And I REALLY like that part too:) It was easy for me to write because I have a little brother so I was just imagining what I would say and do in that situation.**

**To: Hazel Valdez: Yeah super sorry that I was so slow:P I hope this one was faster!:D But it was longer!:)**

**LUST, TRUST AND PIXIE DUST,**

**Wait… That's not how it goes…**

_**KC**_


	25. Chapter 24

**HEY GUYS! BRIANNA AND SUGARMONSTER77 gave me the idea for this chapter cuz I was just gonna go into the fight scene but I felt that this was necessary because I think we're all missing Abby and the gang:(**

**SO ENJOOOY!**

**OH AND there is an important A/N at the end of this but don't worry, It's pretty short:)**

* * *

Chapter 24

* * *

APOV

* * *

"Are we there yet?!" I groaned, stumbling along as a few of the vampires from Victoria's army led me and the girls… somewhere. You see, I cannot see anything. The stupid sparkle people were gripping my hands and covering my eyes, making me feel uncomfortably useless.

"No." Victoria replied flatly, tightening her grip on my hands, a punishment, I suppose, for asking a question. _Bitch._

"Where's that Riley kid?" Brianna asked curiously "He was cool."

Elizabeth laughed bitterly "Yeah if you think almost eating us is cool."

"Well after that!" Brianna protested, probably rolling her eyes from under her blindfold.

"He wouldn't stop talking about minecraft…" Jasmine said, chuckling.

I fake coughed "Nerd."

"DON'T TALK ABOUT MINECRAFT LIKE THAT!" Elizabeth shouted but was immediately silenced.

"Shut up!" Victoria screeched, finally annoyed by our conversations. We had been walking since we woke up this morning. But Victoria wouldn't tell us anything.

I stuck my tongue out in what I hoped to be her direction. She snarled in response but did something that she hadn't done yet… Like, ever. In all of our stay in the Victoria's Basement Hotel.

_The bitch hit me!_

The pain was blinding. I stumbled backward from the force, landing on top of someone. I was terrified because I couldn't see, my hand clutching my cheek which throbbed uncomfortably as I tried to stand back up.

* * *

B(rianna)POV

* * *

There was a sickening crack noise, similar to the cracking of a whip, causing me to wince. Abby cried out and a pang of terror hit me, worry for my friend overcoming any previous terror. Someone fell on top of me, flattening me to the ground, causing the vampires that held me to let go.

I opened my eyes immediately, scanning my surroundings. Abby was once more under the control of Victoria, who was whispering in her ear. Probably threats and other terrors. I could see her struggling to not laugh at dear Vicky, her terrified face slipping for half a second. But there was this big, ugly bruise forming on her cheek. That would need a bit of ambrosia.

Jasmine was being held by her captor, mockingly struggling. Her eyes were slyly glancing over at me every few seconds, waiting for the signal I was going to give. Elisabeth was doing the same except for her captor was more confused, looking for instruction from Victoria so she had more leverage on him.

"NOW!" I shouted, lashing out against my captor, twisting away and facing him… her… She was a short girl with artificial blue hair.

_Shame… Her hair is cool._

Now you might be thinking… '_How are they going to defeat 4 mighty vampires?'_

Well my friends, we aren't entirely useless. We actually have powers! Well, Elisabeth's power wouldn't be very useful here. But she was kind of like Alice because she can see the small outcomes, and usually while she's fighting she can see a person's next move. But we weren't sure how that would work here. Vampire minds can change their moves easier than humans and with less contemplation. I think we were all worried about her fighting. It didn't really help that her opponent was a large, male vampire.

Jasmine would be extremely useful here, and we agreed that she could possible assist Elisabeth if she had enough energy. But we had been walking for ages and hadn't had anything to eat all day so I wasn't sure. Jasmine has the ability of photo kinesis, which is the ability to control light. She told us in the basement that she was trying to combine light forces to create fire to potentially burn the vampires.

Abby's powers are basically like Percy's except for the fact that she wasn't as advanced as Percy. She couldn't summon water from as far away as Percy could. So we were hoping and praying that there would be a water source nearby.

_But it's all a guessing game._

Now for my powers! I have the ability of mistokinesis, which is the ability to control a form of energy. I can change the weather, your hair color, the shape of your nose, anything. There have been many sorcerers like me. For example, Circe from Circe's Island. She changed Percy into a guinea pig once.

I'm not as advanced as she is, but I can do some damage.

"You're going down." I challenged, focusing on just my opponent and trying to ignore everyone else. Now that might seem rude, but that's what we agreed. We each needed to focus on our opponents individually and if only one of us got away we would need to contact camp to rescue the others immediately.

We couldn't have Victoria spread the word about halfbloods.

Smurf girl snarled at me, her nose ring twisting as her nose crinkled. She launched herself at me and I sidestepped, avoiding the attack. As she whipped by I snagged her wrist and pulled her to the ground, pinning her to the ground. I decided to try my ability as she struggled beneath my supernatural strength and turn her into a guinea pig or something small and harmless.

But I wasn't strong enough and just trying seemed to make energy seep out of me. Wait… if energy was leaving me… It was going ….

_Shit._

The vampire flipped us, pinning me down beneath her, she was stronger now as she fed off my energy that I had tried to use. She snarled in my face and I half expected a string of drool to hang from her mouth from how rabid she seemed. She snarled at my neck, going in for a kill but I gave a quick shove using the last bit of my half-blood strength and she was launched backwards into a tree.

She growled at me, her red eyes flashing with humiliation from getting beaten by a "human" and anger from the way I shoved her around. She launched herself at me again but I was ready, placing my right leg behind the other I dug into my power source, shoving a bit of it towards the vampire by heaving my right hand forward.

She was shoved backwards again and into the tree, shrieking with frustration. I kept my hand on her and brought my other hand up. Closing my eyes, I pictured her arm being separated from the rest of her perfect body. I slowly dragged my left arm downward, keeping the image in my head.

There was a cry of pain and a sickening cracking sound. I knew the deed was being done. I didn't dare look up though, I wasn't good with blood and guts and dissembled body parts. I brought my hand up again and a weak whimper was heard from the vamp. I pang of guilt hit me but then I remembered what she was doing a second ago.

My eyes still closed, I pictured both of her legs being torn from her body and the image almost made me crouch down and heave. But I made it quick this time, not wanting to hear her pain and quickly banged my hand down.

A few tears slid down my face at the sound of her pained cries and I decided she had had enough. Finally, I pictured her head… Being twisted off… And dissembled.

I opened my eyes, staring at what I had done. Her body parts were all over the place, looking twisted and sick. But the horrible part was, there were VERY visible indents in the shape of hands all over her. I crouched down next to one of her legs closest to me, placing my hand on top of the most prominent print.

I gasped in horror, my eyes widening considerably and removed my hand immediately, covered my mouth.

_It's _my _hand._

"I'm a monster." I whispered, horrified.

* * *

JPOV

* * *

"NOW!" Brianna shouted and I flipped my opponent over my back. He was a skinny guy with pale, blond hair and, of course, bright red eyes. He snarled at me and stood back up.

"Come at me bro!" I shouted, smirking as he snarled in annoyance.

He leaped up, and I was stunned to silence.

"Dude!" I shouted "You can fly!" I suppose that that's what his power was… Kinda lame compared to other powers I had heard of from Abby.

Lucky for me… His shoulder had a patch of sunlight on it. He snarled at me and launched himself down at me. But it was too late. I expanded the patch of sunlight and crossed it with another. The vampire caught fire, but he still hurtled toward me, a look of terror on his face from the fire.

I shrieked and leapt out of the way. He landed in a cloud of smoke and fire, a horrified shout came from him… But it was silenced. So he was either dead or mysteriously unconscious.

The smoke cleared and the only think there was a small hill of ashes.

"MISSION ACCOMPLISHED!" I shouted cheesily, fist-punching dramatically.

I turned away, proudly, to my friends. I first saw Elizabeth, she was having a bit of trouble.

Her vampire was a giant guy, he looked like he practically inhaled muscle milk. He had Eli by the neck, dangling her several feet above the ground.

My anger grew and I walked straight up to him, kicking him in the shin, using a smidge of half-blood strength. He crumpled to the ground, dropping Eli.

She rubbed her throat and looked to me gratefully "Thanks." She choked out, her face red from holding her breath.

"No prob." I replied shortly, watching the vamp. Eli and I reeled back to punch him in the face, but before we could, he flattened like a pancake. Legit. A pancake, He was completely flat.

Me and El's jaws dropped dramatically and we exchanged stunned glances.

"That won't last long." We looked up to see Brianna looking like a badass, a cold look in her eyes.

"What do we do?" Elizabeth asked, nudging the vampire pancake hesitantly with her foot "This is so weird." She mumbled.

I caught Bri wincing at the comment but I planned to ask about it later.

"We need to go to camp, right Abby?" I looked around, expecting a sarcastic comment "Abby?"

"Abby!?" Elizabeth shrieked, becoming panicked.

"Where did she go!" Brianna fretted, a horrified look in her eyes as she looked around.

We all knew. We just didn't want to say it.

"We need help from camp." I said bluntly. Brianna and Elizabeth nodded grimly.

"Jaz?" Brianna caught my attention "Do the honors?" I nodded, half-smiling.

I immediately thought of one Pegasus that would help us no matter what.

I closed my eyes and pictured him, his black wings and body, and his new jersey accent. I brought my fingers up to my lips and whistled loudly. Or at least it was loud to me, I had been told that no one else can hear it when I summon a Pegasus.

_Hey little boss!_

"Blackjack." I grinned, as he flew down from the between the trees. He landed roughly on the ground, snorting loudly from the smokey result of my powers. Elizabeth and Brianna laughed, hugging the black horse around the neck and smiling "You busy?"

_Not at the moment, boss. Need a ride?_

"Now more than ever!" I said, sighing.

_What's the matter? _

"Abby's in trouble. The red headed vamp has her."

_WHAT?! _

"Yeah so... Could we get a ride?"

_Sure! Hope on and hurry up about it._

"Thanks!" I smiled brightly and struggled onto his back, having to be helped up my Brianna and Elizabeth.

"Gods Jaz! What have you been eating?!" Brianna complained.

I rolled my eyes and helped her on "I could say the same!" I joked.

"Oh shut up and help me!" Elizabeth laughed.

Once we were all on, Blackjack lifted into the air, his wings beating rhythmically.

_Where to, boss?_

"Camp HalfBlood." I told him "Take us home BlackJack."

"But step on it!" Brianna interjected frantically.

* * *

**175 REVIEWS! PLEASE!:) ****I think my overall goal is 200 BUT THAT'S NOT IMPORTANT;)**

* * *

***********IMPORTANT A/N*************

**HELLO LADIES AND GENTS! I would like to know if werewolves should imprint on Elizabeth, Jasmine, and Brianna. LEAVE YOUR ANSWER IN THE COMMENT BOX BELOW!**

***********END OF IMPORTANT A/N*************

* * *

**To: Hazel Valdez: Yeah I was writing this and then I realized that the tent scene was in that chapter so I was like "Crap… Abby!" I was sad cuz I REALLY wanted to put her in but if she magically appeared, it wouldn't make any sense:P. Girl you crack me up!:) And they WILL know! Soon… *mysterious voice***

**To: Brianna: Haha! I know! But I couldn't think of what it really was so I just made up my own version… Personally I like it better!:D And I will DEFINITELY have that!:D Actually, your review gave me this idea soooo YUP!:) AND OMIGOSH I LOVE THAT WORDPLAY THINGY! You're SOO sweet THANK YOU! Let me know if you want to be imprinted on!:)**

**LOVE,**

_**KC**_


	26. Chapter 25

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING! I AM ALREADY WORKING ON THE NEXT CHAPTER WHICH IS GOING TO BE FREAKING EPIC BUT I FELT LIKE I NEEDED TO GIVE YOU GUYS SOMETHING BECAUSE YOU'VE BEEN MADLY REVIEWING!:) **

**FOR THOSE WHO WERE TOO LAZY TO READ THAT, THIS IS MORE OF A FILLER BUT IT IS IMPORTANT.**

* * *

Chapter 25

* * *

PPOV

* * *

"UUUGH!"

"Percy, get up."

"DON'T WAKE ME UP UP UP UP UP UP!"

"_Percy_."

"GUH!" I shouted and rolled over, glaring up at Bella who was glowering tiredly down at me "My back feels like your boyfriends sat on me all night long."

"_Boyfriends?!" _Bella looked horrified and that's what made me laugh loudly.

"Yeah," I sat up grinning "The space heater and the ice pack."

She scoffed and glared at me again, ignoring the comment "Battle's today."

I made myself focus "K."

"I need you to focus for me, Percy." I nodded, annoyed by her now "Not only for me, but for Abby."

"I get it Bella." I told her before she could give me a whole lecture "Just go over to Edward and pretend to act scared." I stood up, ignoring her glares and stumbled out of the tent.

The light nearly blinded me "OH GODS!" I shouted, covering my face with my arms.

Bella came out of the tent and laughed at me. I stuck my tongue out at her and moved to a shadier spot.

"Why of all days did today have to be sunny?" Bella wondered, her face in a frown. She probably would've practiced sword-fighting and Edward would've gone hunting like he did on sunny days. That's at least what Bella told me when I asked her if I could practice with Riptide.

"Hey, at least your sparkly boyfriend can blind his enemies!" I pointed out, watching her face turn red as she huffed away "Sensitive much?"

I decided that I'd give Bells a bit of breathing room and went in the general direction she had gone when she had chased after Jacob.

In all honesty, I felt for Bella. I had been through a similar situation with Annabeth and Rachel… Except for the fact that they weren't vampires and werewolves… But I could see that Edward to her was like Annabeth to me. I could also see that something was going to happen like it did to Rachel. Something to prevent Jacob to be with her.

Oh well, I'll look into that later with Annabeth.

I sat down on the cold grass, immediately regretting it from the way a bit of snow made my jeans wet. I sucked it up though, getting as comfortable as I could on the cold ground. I gazed at the sky, going through the backup plan for if we couldn't get Abby back… And the backup plan for the backup plan. Annabeth had insisted on both when me and Bella had consulted her. We had just found it annoying but whatever.

I smirked at the thought of my wise girl. She was so headstrong, and… _Utterly gorgeous. _I still remember the day I first saw her. My first day in camp in fact. She was gorgeous then too.

I sighed wistfully. Maybe I could send a quick IM to her…

But no. There is NEVER enough time for a halfblood.

A black speck in the sky caught my eye. I squinted, my eyes widening when I saw a flame of red hair.

_Brianna._

A burst of joy kicked in, if Brianna was here that meant the rest of the girls as well! _Abby…_

"Blackjack!" I shouted at the black pegasus now approaching. He landed roughly next to me and I stood up excitedly.

Then my smile fell. The girls looked up at me sadly.

"Where's Abby?" Brianna bursted into tears, immediately being consulted by Jasmine and Elizabeth.

"It's all my fault!" she cried, her face in her hands.

"What do you mean?" I asked frantically, Blackjack skittered nervously.

"T-There wasn't any water nearby!" Brianna shook with sobs, Elizabeth hugged her, whispering that it wasn't her fault.

"What are you talking about?"

"We had a plan to escape." Jasmine explained, her eyes sad "If there wasn't any water nearby for Abby then Brianna would help her because she's the most powerful."

I nodded, I knew all about Brianna's powers.

"But there wasn't any water and Brianna was distracted with her vamp." Jasmine started to rush, a few tears leaking down her face "Brianna saw what she had done to the vamp… And s-she broke down, calling herself a monster. And Victoria got away with Abby." Jasmine ended quietly, not meeting my eyes.

I sighed and walked over to Brianna. I motioned for Elizabeth and Brianna to back away and they complied easily. I looked down at Brianna who was staring at the ground, still shaking from her tears.

"It's not your fault Bri." I said, pulling her into a hug. She took a shaky breath.

"Really?"

"Of course." I told her, pulling back and wiping the tears off her cheeks "But I will need a favor."

"Anything." Brianna said quickly, her eyes tinged with red.

"You, Elizabeth, and Jaz need to get to camp half blood." I told her quickly "Tell Annabeth what's going on and ask her to bring a few halfbloods." I stood up "I have a bad feeling about this battle."

Brianna nodded confidently and I smiled, helping her back on BlackJack.

"Hey BlackJack!" I smiled at the winged horse.

"_Boss! Sorry bout Abs."_

"It's being taken care of, Black." I confirmed "I just need you to take Bri here to camp."

"_Consider it done."_

And with that, my winged friend was gone.

* * *

BPOV

* * *

I stood with Edward and Seth. I was extremely agitated. Percy had disappeared hours ago and no one could find him. Edward had also refused to tell me anything about the fighting strategies, saying he didn't want me to worry or some shit like that.

"I am going to _kill _him." I muttered, my rage being fueled by Seth and Edward's chuckles… Or just Edward's chuckles and Seth's choked cough.

"I suggest you get ready then." Edward told me, his eyebrows were scrunched together though, like they were confused.

"Bella!" Two young voices I had been dying to hear for days called out. I was tackled to the ground in a mass of giggles.

"Jaz?" I questioned, looking into sparkling green eyes that were framed by a ring of blond hair "Eli?" I looked into deep brown eyes than were as deep as my disguise's.

"Yes!" They chirped, grinning.

"What about Bri and Abs?" I asked, terror creeping up my throat.

"Vicky still has Abby." Panic overwhelmed me and I guess Elizabeth saw that because she put a calming hand on my shoulder "But Bri is getting help. They'll be here…" She looked to Percy and I looked at him expectantly too.

"Soon!" He said. I rolled my eyes.

_That's Percy, ever helpful._

"You should meet them. Lead them to the clearing." Elizabeth and Jasmine nodded, looking to Percy and he agreed as well.

As they disappeared into the forest, I turned to a confused Edward and Seth.

"Bella? What's going on? Who are they? And why couldn't I read any of their minds? I could before…" I walked up to him, kissing his stone lips and getting that electric chill that only your true love can give you.

"I'll explain later." I told him. He searched my face with his topaz eyes until he was satisfied.

"Seth wants to know where Abby is." Edward said, frowning.

I shifted uneasily, wondering how he would react "Victoria has her." I whispered.

He stood stock still for a second. Then he howled, such a pain filled howl, my heard clenched painfully. He howled till he felt like he could handle his pain. I felt for him. I wish I could've let everything out in a howl when Edward left me.

Suddenly, Edward and Seth stiffened. I panicked immediately, thinking about Percy, Elizabeth, and Jasmine.

"Go Seth!" Edward cried, his perfect brow crumpled in distress.

"What's going on?"

"Victoria. She caught your scent and she's coming."

* * *

**187 REVIEWS! KEEP READING AND FAVORITING AND FOLLOWING AND YEAH.:)**

* * *

**YES I KNOW IT'S SHORT! *hides from thrown tomatoes* BUT YOU ALL ARE REALLY GOING TO LIKE THE NEXT CHAPTER WHICH SHOULD BE UP... Soon!;) I think you can expect it... I will probably have it up either before or during the weekend.**

**To: Brianna: Haha! You can TOTTALLY call me BFF:) I'm going to research up on who should imprint on who and I might have maybe Jasmine or Elizabeth find someone at camp but I'm not sure yet. And I REALLY love your suggestions and everything!:) I might go into detail on what happened but I'm not sure.:) **

**AND YESH I won't have you cuss anymore!:) Haha! I love how you and Katie are chatting in the reviews!**

**To: Katie: I AGREE! :) I don't think I'll have ALL the girls be imprinted on but I'll look it up because Collin and Brady aren't wolves yet SOOO.:)**

**To: Hazel Valdez: Awh! I'm sorry about your bad day. I had one of those today and I ended up yelling at everyone because I was pissed at nothing:P I'm glad I made you laugh and we'll have to see;)**

**HAHA! You're hilarious!:)**

**LOVE,**

_**KC**_


	27. Chapter 26

**I think I have homework but… Who does that stuff anymore?**

**YOU GUYS ARE FAB.**

**Like seriously. I freaking love you. You all deserve hugs and high fives:) And a new update…**

**So IVE GOT MY POPTARTS AND MY COKE AND MY ELLEN SO IM READY TO GO:)**

**ENNJOOY *opera voice***

* * *

Chapter 26 (Much anticipated;)

* * *

BPOV

* * *

Pegasusnuggets. Minotaur poop. Holy Zeus' underwear.

_Sorry Zeus._

God that bitch doesn't give up does she?!

Geez why does my life have to be so dramatic!?

I guess dating a vampire doesn't help too much…

Oh well! It makes life much more interesting!

Imagine how bored I would be if I didn't have my badass vamp by my side…

I would be _bored._

Even though I am a half-blood... Who goes on quests constantly...

Yeah I would be _bored._

"So… You're going to fight him?" I asked my mini-god with his unnatural bronze hair.

He nodded absentmindedly "I won't let you get hurt." he said, wrapping his arms around me and cradeling me to his chest. That warm fuzzy feeling spread through my body.

_Awh! He thinks I could get hurt! How cute of him!_

I decided to play the scared girlfriend "How much longer?" I whispered breathlessly.

His cold hands cupped my face and I looked up at him, sucked in by his topaz orbs "Don't worry," He kissed me lightly, little sparks exploding between our lips "About a thing."

"Ok." I nodded, closing my eyes, our foreheads touching.

"_How sweet._"

"Victoria." Me and Edward growled in unison. Edward whipped around, standing in front of me protectively.

Wow. She looked terrible. Her red hair was all over the place, stringy and frizzy. I think she had tried to put on makeup before she came to battle but… Yeah she needs Alice and Rosalie to kidnap her for a few days.

"You look terrible." I said bluntly, staring at her over Edward's shoulder. She snarled at me.

"_Bella._" Edward warned me, his eyes trained on Victoria.

"Oops!" I whispered back and he chuckled a bit, though he was probably a bit confused because I was never this outspoken with him before.

"Victoria." Edward greeted, coldly as another vampire, a tall, muscular male with pale blonde hair this time, flashed next to her.

**(K I SHORTENED THE RILEY DEATH PART A BIT BECAUSE FRANKLY, IT WAS REALLY LONG AND I WANT TO GET TO THE GOOD STUFF;D)**

"Riley." Edward said softly. I guess this is that Riley kid that Charlie had been worried about. I probably shouldn't tell Charlie that I found him... Yeah I'll keep this to myself. I could tell what Edward was doing though, making his voice soft and vulnerable, bringing his prey in, hypnotizing them. It was scary and fascinating at the same time. I stood behind him, waiting patiently for my turn to kick ass.

"She's lying to you Riley." Edward whispered. Riley looked frantically over to Victoria "She never loved you. She's using you."

"He's lying Riley," Victoria said, leaning forward on the balls of her feet "I told you about their mind tricks. You know I only love you." Her voice was sickly sweet and behind Edward's back I made fake gagging noises, making sure Riley could see.

"Last chance Riley." Edward said, his whole body tense.

Riley snarled in response, arching his back and springing toward Edward. My hand flung to my necklace where my sword, Helena, lay dormant.

Edward tossed him off easily, his once perfect face had crumpled to worry and panic. I caught him muttering as he turned to kick Riley away "Where's Seth?"

Well apparently this isn't going as expected.

With Edward frantically distracted by Riley who was launching himself repeatedly at Edward, nothing stood between me and Victoria.

_Great, just great._

"Well, well, well." Victoria sneered, her ruby red eyes flashing, predator like "I suppose the tables have turned." I glowered and her and before I could blink, she had me in a choke hold and Edward and Riley's fighting ceased with a single crack.

_Edward won right?! He had to have won! _I thought frantically.

Sure enough, Edward was right in front of Victoria and I in an instant, worry and panic plastered on his face "Bella." He whispered helplessly, then proceeded to glare at Vicky.

"You know," Edward sneered and I immediately got a bad feeling "You were merely a tool for him. Your precious James." Victoria growled viciously, tightening her grip on my neck.

_EDWARD, I DON'T LIKE THIS PLAN!_

I sent him a look that I hoped said 'What are you doing you moron?!' but the idiot continued "That's all you ever were to him, never more than a convenience. I would know."

With a screech, Victoria nearly squished my neck with her anguish and black spots danced across my vision. I decided I had had enough of whatever Edward was doing. I slammed my elbow into Victoria's side, using my half-blood strength. She gasped in pain and shock and fell to the ground, gripping her side. I ripped my sword from my neck and turned around, pointing the sharp point at Victoria's neck, glaring at her.

I stared into her alarmed and terrified red eyes, made red by the blood of innocents. No exactly making me like her any better.

I leaned down to whisper in her ear, the sword still at her neck so she wouldn't dare attack me. I had a feeling she knew that this sword could actually hurt her. "I suggest you find a spa in the Underworld." I smirked "You look like shit." She snarled at me and dodged my strike.

I growled back at her, something I had learned from Cerberus on my first quest. With Percy that is. I had gone on more quests before Percy had come and before Luke had screwed it up for everyone. Though, I didn't resent him for it.

Victoria launched at me and Edward crossed her path, they started this complicated dance battle. It gave me a headache if I tried to keep up with it. I shoved Edward out of the way, surprising Victoria and quickly stabbed her through the abdomen.

She growled at me and I quickly pulled out Helena. A hole was forming in her stomach but she was still going. I held my sword firmly.

"Bring it." I challenged and she snarled. I could hear Edward call out for me but I ignored it.

_Gods, I am a suckish girlfriend..._

I didn't really think about that though. I dodged Victoria, and stabbed her again but in the heart. She paused mid-run as I twisted Helena painfully. She screeched painfully and I winced. She has quite a set of lungs...

I pulled out my sword again, watching Victoria stumble down in front of me again, satisfaction flooding me. She was already crumbling to dust but I felt like I needed to say goodbye.

I leaned down, my sword resting on my shoulder "I hope you remember this Vicky." I whispered threateningly "I hope you remember not to try to hurt me, or anyone else." I told her, standing back up "Enjoy the Underworld."

And I sliced her head off smoothly.

She crumbled to yellow monster dust right in front of me and I wrinkled my nose in disgust.

Then I remembered Edward.

_I. Am. So. Dead._

I looked up from Victoria's ashes hesitantly to see a sandy wolf, Seth I identified, staring down at me, jaw dropped. His face was actually kinda funny! His surprised look as a wolf made him look like he was about to eat a cantaloupe.

I could see their plan now. I guess Seth was supposed to jump on Victoria and Edward would save me or something.

Well, their plan sucked anyway.

I turned to Edward, my eyes wide. He was simply staring at me, not blinking, not that he ever needed to blink since he's a vampire and all.

"Bella?" He whispered, reaching out to me and holding me in place by my shoulders. That was slightly uncomfortable and I squirmed a bit as my ADHD kicked in, he simply tightened his grip and froze me with the tense look in his topaz eyes. But, I had a feeling he was in so much shock that he wasn't really seeing me. "What. Was. That?"

* * *

**I HOPE YOU LIKED IT!**

**200 REVIEWS! LET'S GET MY GOAL ACCOMPLISHED! **

**I'll still update at some point this weekend SOO look out!:D**

* * *

**To: SugarMonster77: IM SORRY!:( I MISS YEW TOO:) **

**To: Brianna: Lol I was just sitting here and every five minutes I was like "OH LOOK! Brianna reviewed AGAIN!" Haha! You're so funny:)**

**YOU GET THE WHOLE WEEK OFF?! -_- JEALOUS.**

**I REALLY like your ideas:) When you wrote me that GINORMOUS paragraph I was like "Oh gosh what is she writing now." But I LOVE the ideas and I will prob use most of them:)**

**LOVE YA GURL!:) BFF**

**Oh and yeah:P I have to approve them before they go in and stuff.. I didn't know that at first so I had a bunch of reviews there and wondering why people weren't reviewing!:)) lol BLONDE HERE!**

**To: Hazel Valdez: OMFG YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW MUCH I WANT THE STOLL TWINS IN HERE AND THEY WILL BE HERE AT SOME POINT CUZ I LOVE THEM THAT MUCH:D **

**And I am sorry about your head:( DON'T DIE ON ME *sobs hysterically***

**To: Katie: Well… Now Edward knows!:D Kinda though! Bella and Abby haven't explained it to them at all. SO GLAD THAT YOU LIKE THE STORY! MAKES MEH HAPPY! :D lol it's ok to stalk the story:)**

* * *

**SO Apparently it's 'Faith, Trust, and Pixie Dust'… **

**Whatever.**

_**KC :3**_


	28. Chapter 27

**I'M SO SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG! I'LL TELL YOU WHY BELOW! BUT I WAS ALMOST ABOUT TO CRY CUZ YOU GUYS WERE BEGGING ME TO UPDATE:(**

**BUT I GOT MY 200 REVIEWS! THANK YOU! I LOVE YOU ALL! *has mini dance party***

* * *

Chapter 27

* * *

BPOV

* * *

"Yeah, you do." Edward said, pressing me to his chest "_What were you thinking?!"_

"Thsd ywer gwnwa ied." I said, my voice muffled by his rock hard chest.

"What did you say, love?" I smiled sheepishly at the British love, _So Cute!_

"I thought you were going to die." I whispered, staring at his topaz eyes which softened.

"She couldn't have killed me if she tried." He said, then he seemed to remember something…

_CrapNuggets I thought I was off the hook…_

"But…" His gaze flickered to my neck where my necklace lay "What _is _that? What did you- You killed Victoria, Bella! How did you do that?!"

He stepped away from me and folded his arms across his chest, his face expressionless.

"Oh…" I rubbed the back of my neck, a nervous habit I had gotten from Percy "Yeah, that? Oh um… Just my ADHD kicking in." I said cryptically.

"ADHD?" He questioned, his eyebrows furrowed "You have ADHD?"

"Uh yeah?" I bit my lip nervously "I didn't tell you that? Um… Oops?"

_Gods I suck at acting._

"But what about the _sword _Bella?!" Edward protested, he ripped my necklace from my neck and I snarled.

"Give it _back _Edward!" I shouted but he simply raised his eyebrows.

"Where did _my _Bella go?" He questioned and my face fell.

"Your Bella is right here." I whispered pathetically, my hands hitting my sides.

"If my Bella is right here then why won't she tell me what's going on?!" Edward asked, frustrated. _If he only knew!_

I paused, debating. "Edward." I said, my voice surprisingly strong and calm "That's because you don't know me as much as you think."

"I think we've established that." He was annoyed now, my heart shattered and it must've shown on my face because his gaze softened. He pulled me against his chest again "That was uncalled for. I'm sorry." He murmured.

"No." I protested, pulling away "It wasn't." I snapped my fingers and the mist rolled off of me, my hair turned back to the jet black that matched Percy's and curled to the small of my back. My eyes flashed back to green and I grew a bit taller. I straightened up, grabbing my necklace from Edward's stiff hands. It changed immediately into Helena as soon as I touched it. I smiled at the balanced weight and looked back up at Edward.

He was staring at me, his jaw dropped. I wonder if Vampires can go into shock? I straightened up, I may have been acting a bit regal but hey, I needed to give my boy-FIANCE- a good impression of the real me.

"Bella?" He choked out and I nodded "Is this? Are you?" He fingered a black curl in his hand, gazing at my newly tanned face "How?" He settled on, his hand rested on my cheek as he drank in my 'new' face.

"I… Can I explain with everyone else around?" I asked "It's a really long story and I don't want to have to tell it more than once."

He frowned but complied, he was still star struck by my change. I guess I had always pictured telling him… But my fantasies were always in the meadow or somewhere romantic…

Not in the middle of a battle for my sister's life.

"Abby." I told him and he snapped out of whatever he was thinking. His face was determined now and I was onto his back in no time. We ran through the trees at an unbelievable speed… Though, shadow traveling beat it.

We stopped at the apparent "battle zone" and I quickly changed back to the 'old' Bella before anyone spotted us. But I don't think that would've mattered. Everyone was deadly focused with their opponents.

I would say it was going well but I wasn't too sure. Some people were struggling, like Jacob, who was fighting against 3 vamps unlike Seth who only had one opponent. Yeah, we were outnumbered.

"How come Alice didn't see this?!" I asked Edward, panicking.

His brow was furrowed in concentration "She didn't see it. She can't _see _anything!" I panicked for a second. Then I remembered that she couldn't see with the wolves here… But she was looking for the outcome after the battle. So if it's not the wolves… Then…

_Holy Hades._

_I'm gonna have a whole lot of explaining to do._

Edward had me behind his back. I guess the whole sword thing had evaded his mind for the time being. I scanned the battlefield. No one from our side had been injured, but a few of the vampires from the army had been disembodied and thrown into a huge bonfire that was crackling to life in the middle of the clearing. To put the vamp heads in I suppose.

I wondered when they would come. I knew that, being Percy, there would be a dramatic entrance that would include his mini army of halfbloods.

_This'll be interesting._

"Bella, I'm going to get you out of here." Edward caught my dull brown eyes with his topaz one's once again.

"I'm not leaving." I said, daring him to oppose me.

"Yes, _you are._" He insisted, I guess he didn't get the fact that I was NOT going to leave my family "There are more newborns than Alice anticipated. I have to get you away from here."

"I don't think that'll be necessary Edward." I said, matter-of-factly.

"Bella!" Edward cried, gripping my wrist, trying to pull me into the forest "This isn't a joke! We have to get out of here, _now."_

I ripped my hand away from him, my eyes flashing green. A surprised look crossed his face and he stumbled backwards. I didn't know vampires could stumble…

But that's not the point.

I turned back to the battlefield. I let my hair curl down again, the mist falling away. My eyes turned back to green, and I grew a few inches. I ripped my sword from my neck, like I had done when I was showing Edward who I really am.

After my transformation, I knew they had come. I could sense it. Don't ask me how, it was just a feeling I got.

The trees on the right side of the field shivered and a few birds darted away into the sky. I watched intently.

Then all the Underworld broke loose.

Percy burst out of the trees on BlackJack, Riptide brandished. He slashed of the head of a vampire fighting Esme, which surprised her immensely from the priceless look on her face. Annabeth, the Stoll twins came next. Both in full battle armor, they scanned the battlefield for a moment, before launching into action. Annabeth got up with Percy on BlackJack and the Stoll twins brought out their own swords.

The vampires were distract, confused by the new arrivals. But Annabeth, Connor, Travis, and Percy couldn't help everyone… And it seemed like everyone was having trouble. I decided to intrude now.

I raised Helena proudly, letting a war cry through my lips. I caught the attention of a few of the vamps… But what caught my attention was the pained cry of a wolf.

I searched for the cause of it, the rest of the battlefield forgotten, and saw a reddish-brown wolf being crushed by one of Victoria's vamps.

"_JACOB!" _

I ran forward, and once I was within 5 feet of him, a spear flew out of nowhere, impaling the vamp in the head, causing the rest of its body to fall limply off Jacob. Jacob collapsed in a whine of pain, writhing on the ground.

"Jake!" I shouted, running to his side, kneeling down next to him.

_Would ambrosia help?! No, that's food for the gods! He would go up in flames!_

"Get up Swan." A cold, hard, familiar voice said. I looked up to see a girl with stringy brown hair, pulling the spear which was sparking with energy and electricity. She wore full armor like everyone else but held a permanent sneer on her face.

"Clarisse." I nodded, averting my eyes and focusing back on Jacob.

"Get your ass moving Isa." She said, using my old nickname, I smirked.

"He's hurt, Clari." She flinched at the nickname that I had given her, I felt satisfaction flood through me.

"Let them take care of it!" She gestured to the two boys, half naked, Paul and Jared, I recognized. They were running toward me, concerned and worried looks shooting to Jake and confused one's to me "We have to finish this." She held out a hand and I grinned, taking it, turning back to Paul and Jared who were about to lift wolfy Jacob out of the way of the battle.

"Take care of him Paul, Jared." They looked surprised that I knew their names and I mentally reminded myself that I looked different now with the mist gone "You ready for this Clari?" I asked, grinning as she flinched at the name again.

"Sure 'Bells'" She mocked my other nickname that wasn't as cool as 'Isa'.

Together, we raised our weapons and charged…

_For Narnia…_

* * *

**SO LET ME INVITE YOU INTO MY LIFE!**

**Today I was filming a Romeo and Juliet skit with a few friends for school… At the mall…**

**Yeah we got kicked out twice, my friend got hit on twice, and this group of "gangsters" bothered us for a good bit of 10 minutes! UUUGH.**

**THEN the guy that hit on my friend STALKED US to the next store that we went to. AND I NEARLY BEAT THIS MOTHER FKADSHS ASS But I didn't:P I think she liked him so… She wouldn't want me to do that!**

**And apparently there was supposed to be a Harlem Shake thing at the same mall so we were gonna watch… BUT that NEVER happened. And then we went to build-a-bear where I got some "Caramel" Dog and made everyone kiss the heart;D **

**So I guess there was a good ending to the day:)**

* * *

**To: Hazel Valdez: YES I LOVE BADASS BELLA TOO! That girl needs a backbone. AND YES Abby is 10:) She doesn't really seem 10 tho because she's been around Percy and his friends longer than she has her own. AND You'll see Abby soon if not in this chapter! :) I can't leave out my favorite character for TOO long:)**

**To: Brianna: YES SORRY IM UPDATING!:D my rooms smells like brownies… OFF TOPIC! Lol but As you can see I've had a busy weekend:P **

**To: Katie: THANK YOU FOR THE AWESOMNESS!:D My friends already know I'm weird so they're used to my outbursts;D**

**To: SugarMonster77: THANK YOU!:)**

**To: artemis7448: ABBY WILL BE HERE SOON!:D**

**To: Ariella Jones: I want some of those thin mints sista.;D**

**To: magique10: WELL HERE IT IS!**

**To: emocookieloverz: IVE BEEN WAITING TO WRITE THIS MOMENT FOR FOREVER!**

* * *

**********I think I responded to everyone… Maybeh… Idk… WELL**********

* * *

**LOVE YOU ALL, KISSES AND GUMMY BEARS ALL AROUND**

_**KC**_


	29. Chapter 28

**I'm still working on that skit if you guys read the last A/N so I'm focusing on that right now as well. It's due tomorrow! (Thursday) So wish me luck!**

**BUT HELLO HELLO! HOW ARE YOU ALL?! I'M UPDATING! THIS IS WHAT YOU MIGHT'VE BEEN WAITING FOR! IDK!**

***************ANOTHER IMPOTANT A/N AT THE END! DON'T SKIP IT!;D YOU'LL REGRET IT!****************

**I also got a few reviews on some of my other stories and I WILL be continuing them but I REALLY want to finish this story first so BEAR WITH MEH.**

**BUT ENJOY ANYWAY!:)**

* * *

Chapter 28

* * *

BPOV

* * *

"ISA HAVE YOU LOST YOUR TOUCH?!"

"CLARI IF YOU SAY THAT AGAIN-"

"DON'T YOU CALL ME CLARI BELLS"

"THEN DON'T CALL ME BELLS!" I shouted and Clarisse laughed as she sliced through another vamp with the tip of her electric spear. We were back to back, like we had been so many times before.

I glanced around, Esme and Carlisle had left to take care of Jacob. So that left more vamps for everyone else.

You might not think that there would be much of a problem with experienced vampires and werewolves against inexperienced, uncontrollable, newborn vampires would be no problem. Or you might be a bit more… Logical, I guess? And think about how complicated and hard this was.

No one on our side seemed to be having any trouble. Leah had teamed up with Seth who seemed a bit distracted, probably because Abby was still nowhere to be found.

Jacob had been carried away by Paul and Jared but they had returned again, fighting alongside Sam, against about 5 vampires. Jasper was taking everything for Alice, who kept shoving him away, annoyed. Edward was throwing remains into the bonfire…

_Oh god… His sleeves rolled up, stone muscles flexing as he threw a mangled vampire body into the sweltering fire. His jaw flexed… If he keeps doing that…_

_FOCUS BELLA._

Rosalie and Emmett were working together, Emmett tackling the newborns, tossing them to Rosalie who ripped off their heads and throwing them into the fire.

The fight had gotten a bit slower since Annabeth, Percy, Clarisse, and the rest of the girls showed up. Most of the vampires were gone by now.

Suddenly, the ground rumbled, splitting a huge whole in the middle of the clearing. Clarisse and I stumbled into each other, staring at the hole.

The clearing was silent.

A skeletal hand gripped the edge of the hole. Pulling itself up, was a terrifying warrior, its bone jaw hanging open, gripping a deadly looking spear.

Then out of the hole, rose someone extremely familiar, he was followed by more hands, clinging to the hole and climbing up till there were around a dozen warriors. His dark shaggy dark hair protected his eyes from view, giving him an intimidating look.

But that didn't mean I didn't know who he was.

_Long time no see… Nico._

He looked up at me through his hair, and I smirked at him. He brought out his large black sword, flashing a large skull ring on his hand.

_Classic son of Hades…_

One of the newborns was stupid enough to try and attack him, even with his circle of skeleton monsters. Before she could even get within 4 feet of him, a skeleton warrior stabbed his spear through her chest and she stood still, then she dissolved into a black mist.

Newborns snarled at the unwelcome visitor. I turned to Clarisse who, by the glimmer in her eyes, was thinking the same thing. We charged.

I let a war cry loose and we began again.

"HEADS UP BELLS!" Clari shouted as she threw a leftover vamp over her shoulder to me.

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME BELLS!" I shouted, slicing the vamp through the waste. I growled and shoved Clarisse into the grass, laughing when she came up, her face filthy with grass and mud.

She snarled, scraping a bit of mud off of her face and onto mine before I could blink. My jaw fell open but I turned and stabbed another vamp through the stomach as it tried to sneak up on me, before turning and jumping onto Clari. We smashed to the ground, laughing. I tugged on her hair childishly and she shoved my face back with a muddy hand.

"Um…" I heard a voice above us. I looked up, catching sight of one of the pack boys… Paul I believe. He was staring down at us with confusion.

"Clari!" I shouted in her face, rolling over to rub more mud on her face. She glowered at me but I glared right back, defiantly "This moron is Paul."

"Wait!" Paul looked shocked and confused, panic surfacing in his features "How do you know me? Who are you two?!"

I grinned at him, swiping my black curls to the side "All will be explained." I said mysteriously, helping Clari off the ground.

Clarisse glared at me once more before sloppily wiping the mud off of her face and all onto my shirt. I glared at her as she laughed, Paul still looked at me, I could tell he recognized me but he didn't know who I was.

Then Clarisse's eyes met Paul's.

Paul's jaw flopped open and his eyes grew wide. He stared at Clarisse with total and utter awe, like she was the center of his universe, his sun.

_Well, they're doomed. _

Clarisse looked at him weirdly, leaning towards me "What's this dipshit staring at?" She asked me, sneering at Paul. He face dropped, but then he shook his head, sneering back at her but it seemed pained. He stormed away, back to his pack mates who were discussing something. He glanced back at Clarisse, almost wistfully, but sneered when she glared at him.

Clarisse turned to me, confused "What was that about?" I busted out laughing, tears leaking out of the corners of my eyes.

"Oh gods!" I shrieked, clutching my stomach in laughter and bending over.

"What's going on?" Percy's voice came up behind me and I immediately sobered up.

"Annabeth!" I greeted, deciding to deal with Clari and Paul later and hugging the life out of the blonde chic who held my brother's hand "How are you, hon?" I asked, pulling back to look her in the eyes.

"I'm fine…" She sighed "I'm still looking for them, I left camp a few days ago for San Francisco." She looked up at me with sad grey eyes "I didn't find anything…"

"We'll find them." I promised, wrapping her in another hug. She smiled at me shakily as we pulled away, leaning into Percy who smiled sadly down at her.

I turned to the next person I wanted to see, Nico.

"Yo skull boy!" I grinned back at him, bumping fists, my hand hitting his skull ring painfully but I ignored it. Nico smirked.

"Sup Swan?"

"Nothing much." I told him, blowing my sword cockily "Just destroyed a bunch of vampire ass." He grinned wickedly.

"Bella." A silky smooth voice came from behind and I jerked suddenly.

Edward stood there with the rest of the Cullen's, watching me curiously.

"Edward, man, that's not Bells." Emmett interjected, squinting his eyes, confused.

"Oh but it is." I grinned, letting the mist overwhelm me again, my hair shortening and turning to that dull brown color. My eyes faded to brown again, and, once again, I shrunk.

The Cullen's all gasped.

"Bella?" Carlisle questioned, wide eyed.

I smiled sheepishly and nodded.

"But-How?!" He asked, bewildered.

"That's not important right now." I told him.

"And who are they?! Were those skeletons?!" Carlisle seemed to be having his midlife crisis or something because he looked so ultimately confused at the moment, asking question after question.

"After this is all over, Carlisle." I told him.

"_Because this is far from over." _

That voice…

"Bella!" I hear Abby shriek, then she was cut off, choking.

I whipped around.

"_Abby!"_

* * *

**WHOOOAAAA intense:) I hope you liked it! I'm figuring out who I want as the villian now:) And I will probably be adding more OCs in the next few chapters but I already have an idea of who.**

**BUT if you want to be an OC just tell me what ur name would be and what you look like... OH AND UR PERSONALITY!:)**

* * *

*************IMPORTANT A/N*****************

**SO HEY GUYS! I HAD A GOOD IDEA TODAY:D**

**I was thinking about while I'm writing the sequel and all that. I would write a prequel! Just Abby's point of view during TWILIGHT! I think it would be really fun to write!:) But I don't think I'm gonna write anything about New Moon. I found that book boring:P**

* * *

**ANYWAAAY**

**HOW ABOUT PAUL AND CLARISSE HUH? I decided that… Well… Rachel is a boring imprint for Paul and he needed someone to spice up his life;D I am a bit nervous about how you guys will react to that but… OH WELL IT'S DONE!**

**LOVE YOU ALL AND I WILL UPDATE AGAIN SOON!**

* * *

**To: Hazel Valdez: THIS IS F*%KING AWESOME! I LOVE THAT SONG ERMIGERD! **

**To: Katie: Abby welding fire… WELL THAT'S A NEW ONE!:) Haha! **

**To: Brianna: THANK YOU FOR MY COOKIE! :D **

**To: emocookieloverz: OOOH I WANNA EAT UR TEARS! Never said that before... But what's ur last?;D**

**To: Riley: Well hello persona. lol I'm taking spanish!:) I'm not very good at it tho:P If you want to have a code name GO FOR IT:)) My moms italian but that's really all I know about that... SO YUP. GLAD U LIKE THE STORY:)**

* * *

**LOVEEEE**

_**KC**_


	30. Chapter 29

**SORRY THIS IS LATE! AND KINDA SHORT BUT IT IS SHORT CUZ I COULDN'T FIGURE OUT HOW TO DRAG IT OUT AND I DIDN'T WANT TO IN THE FIRST PLACE:(**

**BUT I HOPE YOU LIKE IT CUZ I SPENT A LOT OF TIME ON IT!**

* * *

Previous Chapter:

* * *

_"Because this is far from over." _

_That voice…_

_"Bella!" I hear Abby shriek, then she was cut off, choking._

_I whipped around._

_"Abby!"_

* * *

Chapter 29

* * *

BPOV

* * *

Sometimes, I think the world is out to get me. Like right now, standing across from my worst enemy. Seriously, why couldn't Zeus have hit him with a lightning bolt 3 years ago? That would've taken care of a huge problem.

"Diego." I snarled, gripping Helena. I was so mad, I could feel my major vein pulse on my neck, probably giving me a demonic look but I couldn't think enough to care "Let go of my sister."

"What?" He asked, his signature, cocky smirk that I fell in love with on his face again. A pang of lovesickness hit my right in the chest but I ignored it "No Hello? How has life been since you died? Would you like to know what type of flowers I put on your grave?"

"You really want to know that?" I asked, tapping my sword against my thigh "Petunia's." I sneered "I know you've always hated them."

"Don't I feel flattered." He grinned menacingly, tightening his grip around Abby's neck.

He had my baby sister in a head lock, she was still shrouded by the mist, but the mist couldn't hide the terror in her eyes… Or maybe it could, I'm not even sure how the mist works. He had his arm wrapped around her neck to restrain her and another hand on her head, ready to snap it if someone came too close.

"Bel-" Edward interjected.

"Not now Edward." I choked out, tears already forming in my eyes as I remembered me and Diego…

I loved him.

He was my everything. We had a connection, we didn't even need to speak. Or that's what I thought.

Annabeth had caught him cheating on me with some Aphrodite girl at one of the Apollo parties. I had talked with him when I'd heard, hoping that it was a rumor. It wasn't. He had growled at me, yelling at me about how I was too clingy and other shit that wasn't true at all. But I broke.

To 'get away from me' he got a quest the next day and never came back.

I shook my head, trying to clear my head of the thoughts that had haunted me for years, every touch, every feeling, I abandoned it all.

Abby is the most important person in my life right now.

"What do you want?" I demanded, jaw clenched in anger.

He grinned at me, his eyes were crazy, red with blood "Why Bella, you of all people should know, godly blood is the tastiest." I sucked in a quick breath and as did the Cullens and wolves.

I controlled my fear and studied his face "You don't want blood, though." His expression wavered, my confirmation "You need something. Don't you, Diego?"

He snarled viciously, scratching Abby across the neck. She screamed, her eyes shut tight, face screwed up in pain. Numerous growls rang through the clearing and out of the corner of my eye, I could see Seth being held back by Sam and Leah. This must be excruciating for him…

Me on the other hand, I knew Abby could take it. Though I felt like my heart was throbbing in my chest, I ignored her cries and stared into Diego's crazy red eyes.

"Watch it, Swan." He snickered, looking down at Abby who he restrained with ease "You never know… I might cut too deep…"

"You wouldn't dare." I snarled but then I stopped.

A flash of silver was poking out through the trees. I paused for a millisecond, unnoticed by Diego or anyone else.

_WTF is _she _doing here?!_

"If you kill Abby then you won't have any leverage against me. Nothing could stop me from taking your head off."

His expression wavered again, he was really off his game tonight.

"So," I continued "What do you want?"

"You." He said simply, and his cockiness grew. He flexed his muscles causing Abby's face to turn a peculiar purple color. Seth was snarling and snapping against Sam and Leah, pained whines and howls escaped his muzzle as he gazed at his imprint.

_Sucks for him._

"So if I go with you, you'll let her go?"

Diego nodded.

I stepped forward.

He released Abby a little, a rosy color replacing the hideous purple.

I took another step.

It was silent.

Abby looked at me, pleading with her eyes for me to get out of here.

Diego held out his disgusting pedophilic hand for me to take.

I reached forward.

My hand was centimeters from his.

Abby could breathe again.

I stared into his ruby eyes.

And watched as a silver arrowhead notched itself smack between his eyes from behind.

I watched as he crumbled to dust before me, a stunned look in his already dead eyes.

Abby fell to the ground, clutching her throat and gasping. I brought her to me and she nestled her head in the crook of my neck. I stroked her hair comfortingly and smiled gratefully at the punk girl with the silver tiara perched sloppily on her head.

"My cousin isn't going with you, fucking phsyco." She growled, her electric blue eyes flashing dangerously.

I smirked at her over Abby's curls, grinning as she dug the heel of her combat boots into the yellow dust that was once my past lover, pulling her silver arrow out of the ground.

"Nice to see you again,

Thalia."

* * *

**GUESS WHAT GUIZ?! IT'S MY BIRTHDAY ON FRIDAY!:D IM SO EXCITED!:)**

**I EXPECT COOKIES FROM ALL OF YOU!;D**

* * *

**I got a lot of OC thingys and I'm SO excited to put you guys in!:D You'll probably be in the sequel though!XD**

**LOVE YOU ALL! SORRY THIS IS SO SHORT!**

_**KC**_

* * *

**OH AND DOES ANYONE HAVE A DEVIANTART?!**

**I just got one! So… It's not too developed but WHATEVER:) I'll post a LOT of my drawings on there and I'm really proud of them soooo check it out!**


	31. Chapter 30

**THANK YOU FOR THE HAPPY BIRTHDAY'S GUYZ! AND YES, HAZEL, MY BDAY IS ON THE 8****TH**** AND I SHALL REMEMBER YOURS:)**

**You guys are so unbelievably special to me and I was really touched:) THANK YOU for sticking with me so far:)**

**And here is Chapter 30:) You guys are gonna like it! I swear!**

* * *

_Previous Chapter:_

* * *

_Abby fell to the ground, clutching her throat and gasping. I brought her to me and she nestled her head in the crook of my neck. I stroked her hair comfortingly and smiled gratefully at the punk girl with the silver tiara perched sloppily on her head._

_"My cousin isn't going with you, fucking phsyco." She growled, her electric blue eyes flashing dangerously._

_I smirked at her over Abby's curls, grinning as she dug the heel of her combat boots into the yellow dust that was once my past lover, pulling her silver arrow out of the ground._

_"Nice to see you again,_

_Thalia."_

* * *

Chapter 30

* * *

"You too Iz." She grinned.

"Thalia!" Annabeth shrieked, running toward her traveling buddy with a big smile. The two girls shrieked with laughter as they tumbled to the ground in a heap.

"Θάλεια! Ποιοι είναι αυτοί οι άνθρωποι?!** (Greek for 'Thalia! Who are they?!')**" A girl with skin paler than my disguise emerged from the forest, bow pointed at Annabeth. Her eyes were an icy blue color and her hair was a light brown color. Thalia flipped over and was back on her feet in seconds, fixing her tiara so it was balanced once again.

"Tatiana," She greeted, and the name suited the girl "Είναι φίλοι.**(Greek for 'They are friends')**" The girl relaxed.

"It's all clear!" She shouted in English, and a few more girls emerged from the trees. They were all dressed with the same silver parkas that glimmered in the sunlight. They all had ripped jeans that gave them an edgy, punk look. Thalia had her 'Death to Barbie' Tee on again which set her off from the other girls who also had various shirts that expressed themselves.

"All the hunters?" I asked, confused. Usually there were more permanently lonely girls…

"No," Thalia disagreed, confirming my thoughts. She casually slung an arm over Annabeth's shoulder, a smile I hadn't seen since… Well a few minutes ago when she saw Percy but let's just call this smile bigger "Most of the girls went with Lady Artemis, I just stole a few." We grinned at each other.

"Lady Artemis?" A melodic voice asked. Oh yeah… _The Cullens. _

Crap.

I turned around quickly to see the Cullens and the pack looking cautiously around them at the hunters. They could probably smell the godly blood that was as poignant as mine. Which kinda sucks for them.

"Edward…" I walked forward till I was directly in front of the pale beautiful creatures I had met two years ago. He didn't even know me then and he hated me at first sight… or smell. Imagine how he's going to react when he here's this!

"Well, I haven't been exactly truthful on who I am…" I stared uneasily, measuring the expressions flickering across his face.

"I have figured that part out on my own, love." He scoffed, smirking slightly. Ok there's a 'love' in there, he doesn't completely hate me.

"Well I haven't!" Alice cried indigently, glowering at me and Edward "What is going on!?"

I sighed, taking one last look at the confused Cullens. Well except for Rosalie, she was glaring at me.

I closed my eyes and imagining the mist fall off of me.

Gasps from the pack and the Cullens made me flinch a bit. I opened my now green eyes to find everyone in the clearing in a hushed silence. Even the noisy chatter that Abby had been keeping up with Thalia had quieted down.

"I'm not who I am either." Abby stepped forward, her face determined.

* * *

APOV **(IT'S BEEN SO LONG!)**

* * *

I closed my eyes, letting the mist fall to the ground around me. My dark curls rolled loose and framed my now tan face. I opened my bright turquoise eyes.

I ignored the Cullens, looking at the one person who I needed approval from.

Seth.

His jaw was wide open, eyes bulging. I couldn't help but giggle, he looked so stupid!

I really hope this gawking thing is good because everyone's doing it…

"Charlie isn't my Dad." I began and a few people gasped, others sucking in a quick breath "My Dad…" Here it comes… "Is different." I said shakily.

_Get a grip Abs._

"He's not… Mortal." I said, avoiding the term _god _once again.

"Is your father a vampire?" Carlisle asked curiously, snapping out of that gawking phase.

"No! No, no, no, no." Bella and I protested, I laughed at the ridiculousness of _Poseidon _being a _vampire._

"Our father-"

"And Percy's too!" I interjected

"Wait!" Emmett asked, looking confused. "He's your _brother?_"

I nodded, letting that sink in. Percy shifted, uncomfortable with the attention.

"Anyway," Bella continued and I squeezed my eyes shut, not wanting to see their reactions "Our father is a god."

"Poseidon to be exact!" Percy said cockily and I slapped him in the arm, annoyed "OW! Abby!"

* * *

**ANOTHER HAPPY BIRTHDAY DANCE COMMENCES:)**

**Sorry if this is kinda short:( I'm trying to make the story longer because there are only a few chapters left:(**

**To: Riley: I don't remember if I told you this but DUH you can call me Wolfie!:)) Haha! I don't really care what you call me as long as it's not insulting:P lol BUT I USED UR OC:D And I'd rather not say how old I am!:) Your OC will probably be used later on as well:)**

**To: artemis7448: I PMed you awhile ago…:/**

**LOVE,**

_**KC**_


	32. Chapter 31

**I KNOW I KNOW IT'S BEEN A LOOOOONNNNGGG TIME! AND I'M A HORRIBLE PERSON BUT I WAS BUSY! **

**My teachers supposedly think it's funny to pile assignments on me all at once so I've had 2 posters due on the same day and mulitiple tests in the same week.**

**BUT IM SURE YOU DON'T WANNA HEAR ABOUT MY LIFE SO LET'S HOP TO THE READING;)**

* * *

_Previous Chapter:_

* * *

_"Wait!" Emmett asked, looking confused. "He's your __brother?__"_

_I nodded, letting that sink in. Percy shifted, uncomfortable with the attention._

_"Anyway," Bella continued and I squeezed my eyes shut, not wanting to see their reactions "Our father is a god."_

_"Poseidon to be exact!" Percy said cockily and I slapped him in the arm, annoyed "OW! Abby!"_

* * *

Chapter 31

* * *

BPOV

* * *

Edward stared at me in disbelief. I'm pretty sure the rest of the Cullens were too but I only had eyes for Edward.

He looked like a gaping idiot.

I guess that's what I liked about him?

Let's go with that.

He looked away from me and I watched as he looked over Abby's transformation. Then he brought his gorgeous topaz eyes back to mine and I held in a gasp. He always made me breathless, that bastard.

He gave me a once over, which made me slightly uncomfortable. I stared at my boots, arguing with myself.

_You're not Bella anymore. You're Iz. You are self-confident and outgoing. NOT shy._

_But what if he doesn't like Iz?_

_Who gives a shit about what he thinks?!_

_Me…_

I met his gaze evenly.

_God his eyes are sexy…_

_Focus!_

"Impossible…" Carlisle marveled.

* * *

A**(bby)**POV

* * *

"You better believe it!" I grinned cheekily, swinging my sword around. I ignored Rosalie and Esme as their hands twitched a bit, as if they might take my sword from me.

"But before we tell you about ourselves, I suppose that we should tell you about these lovely ladies." I gestured to the huntresses behind me. They stood tall, their silver parkas shining in the sun. Thalia stepped forward confidently, giving off a threatening vibe to the vampires and werewolves.

She waited till the light growls died down. "I am Thalia, leader of the Hunters of Artemis." She gestured to her tiara boredly "In case you didn't know," Thalia's face twisted at the thought of someone not knowing who Artemis was "Artemis is the goddess of the hunt."

"The hunt…" Alice muttered, looking immensely confused and overwhelmed, if that is possible for a vampire.

"What do you hunt?" Emmett practically shouting, grinning.

"Monsters." Thalia said shortly.

"Like?..."

Thalia growled at Emmett "Names have powers."

"Chill guys." I interjected as Emmett snarled back, I placed a hand on Thalia's shoulder and she calmed instantly, shooting me a small smile "But Thalia's right." I said seriously (FOR ONCE IN MY LIFE) "Watch what you say, even the smallest word could send… something… after you."

The Cullens studied us warily. The werewolves didn't seem accepting either… But we probably looked a bit threatening. A dozen of teens decked out in armor and holding swords, knives, and arrows probably didn't look too friendly. And it wasn't necessarily helping that the Hunters were glaring at the wolves every chance they got.

Percy and Annabeth were in their own little world, foreheads pressed together and whispering romantic crap to each other. They weren't that threatening. Nico just gave off death and the fact that he had brought skeleton soldiers with him didn't help. Like, at all.

Clarrisse was just glaring at everything. How she could be BFF's with Iz I will never know. Travis and Connor were studying the tension between our two groups like we were a rare candy bar their little kleptomaniac brains found extremely fascinating.

At least they were paying attention.

They're probably planning a prank.

Great.

Overall we were like a 7 on the threatening scale. And I think if the threat was a 4 or over Carlisle would see it as a major threat.

This just gets better and better doesn't it?

* * *

BPOV

* * *

"We've been hiding for awhile." I began "When I first met you all," I looked up at the Cullens, mostly Edward "I didn't know what you were. I was scared. I had never come across anything I hadn't had a vague idea about how to kill." They all winced at the 'k' word "Abby had always known more about monsters than me so I looked to her. But she didn't know either."

"And that terrified me!" Abby interjected "No knowing. I didn't know what my sister was going into every day. But… Then it became apparent that you weren't threatening. Bella started dating Edward…"

"And you know the rest." I finished.

"So your dad?" Edward asked, and I smiled with relief that he had spoken.

"Our father is Poseidon, god of the seas." I informed everyone.

"And Charlie?" Carlisle asked.

"He's not my Dad." I dismissed "Let's just say that Renee wasn't exactly faithful back in the day."

"So your half human and…"

"Half-god." I told him "A demigod."

"And Abby and Percy?" Esme asked, looking at my two siblings.

"Renee isn't our mom." Percy said firmly "My mom lives in New York but we don't know who Abby's mom is."

Esme and Rosalie looked at Abby with sympathy, their motherly instincts kicking in.

"You two were always like Moms to me." Abby said softly, knowing the vampires could hear. They smiled softly down at her, restraining themselves from hugging the life out of her. They were still cautious.

"But why do Bells and Abs look different now?" Emmett wondered aloud.

"We couldn't reveal our real identities in case previous monsters occupied the school." I said "And if we were caught on camera killing something, you wouldn't have thought it was us."

"You've _killed_?!" Carlisle asked, incredulously. I rolled my eyes.

_Well DUH Carlisle!_

"We don't kill people Carlisle." Abby said sternly, she was being serious today which was worrying… "Only monsters."

"You hunt monsters too?!" Emmett asked "Looks like little Bells isn't as innocent as we thought." He grinned wickedly and I smirked back at him.

"In the least." I agreed.

"But…" Suddenly, Edward was right in front of me, fingering my curly black hair and staring at my intently. He seemed t "How?"

I gulped, trying to control my emotions. Clarisse snickered "The mist." I whispered, knowing everyone could hear me anyway.

"What's the mi-"

Travis and Connor interrupted him, "Godly Voodoo!" One of them shouted, a mischievous glint in their eyes "Mystical Hocus Pocus!"

I smiled a bit, still staring up at Edward "No one knows how to exactly explain it." I told him.

_Do it!_

_No… What if he says No?_

_Well you'll never know if you don't ask…_

"Is this you?" Edward interrupted my thoughts, scanning me over, making me blush slightly "Without the… Mist?"

I looked into his adoring gaze. He didn't seem disgusted in the least… I nodded.

"You're…" _Here it comes… _"Gorgeous…"

_I knew he was going to say that! What am I going to do?! Could I go back to being the mousy, shy Bella?!_

… _Wait… What did he say?_

"What did you say?!" I asked, I was a bit excited to be honest, I thought he was going to hate me for lying to him.

"You're beautiful Bella." He breathed, looking into my green eyes. I smiled so wide I was pretty sure my face cracked in half. I leaped up, catching his lips with mine and sending fireworks off throughout my brain.

I was in my own little heaven…

* * *

APOV **(This is from when Edward was asking about the mist)**

* * *

"The mist." Bella whispered and I wrinkled my nose at their mushy moment. I looked over at the Cullens.

I decided not to 'walk slowly and dramatically' so I ran over the imaginary border between the halfbloods and the supernaturals. I jumped into Esme's waiting arms, nuzzling my face into the crook of her shoulder. I looked up at her hesitantly.

"Can I watch the new episode of Adventure Time tonight?" I asked, hopefully.

She chuckled and kissed my cheek "Of course sweetie." I grinned at her and hugged her even tighter.

I went to Rose next jumping up into her arms and just melting in her embrace. She had always been so motherly to me that I almost called her mom.

"Hey Rose." I said softly, then looked up at her golden eyes. She smiled down at me, a smile on her face that reached her eyes, a good sign "You like my new hair?" She smiled.

"It suits you." She said "And your eyes are gorgeous, honey." I grinned at the compliment, I loved my eyes too.

"Well I LOVE it!" Alice shrieked, taking me from Rosalie "Do you know how many things I can do with this!? And your eyes are breath taking! A smoky eye is going to look GORGEOUS!" She shouted, me smiling the whole time.

"It STOPS at make up!" Someone protested. I found myself feeling rather like a rag doll as I was again passed to someone else.

"Now you two." I smirked at the two Cullen Brothers. Emmett chuckled, tossing me into the air, giving me that weightless feeling that I loved. He caught me instantly and I giggled into his hug.

"Looks like we're going to have to chase away all the boys from this one, right Em?" Jasper grinned, taking me into his arms and hugging me tightly to him. Emmett's booming laugh echoed throughout the clearing.

"I don't think that's our problem anymore." He smiled down at me softly before pushing me lightly toward the one person I was the most nervous to see.

A cream colored wolf with dark specks across his back stood in front of me. I decided to go with cockiness first.

"So…" I smiled, sitting in front of him. Sadly, he was still taller than me in wolf form "Do you think I'm pretty?" I winked, laughing a bit.

He coughed a bit which I think was his form of laughing. Suddenly, something wet and slimy slid across my face and I shrieked, scurrying away.

"Ew! Seth!" I laughed, wiping his dog slobber off my cheek and onto his fur. He grinned wolfily, nudging his head into my stomach. I fell to the ground, laughing as Seth attacked me with his disgusting slobber.

"Al right," Someone pulled me out from under Seth, much to my disappointment "That's enough." I turned and smiled at Carlisle, wrapping my arms around his neck as he sat me on his hip like a small child.

"You're just jealous!" I laughed, taunting him. He rolled his eyes, smiling, and pecked my forehead.

And just as fast as perfection had come. It was gone.

Alice gasped, eyes wide "_The Volturi."_

* * *

**THIS NEW WEBSITE FORMAT IS MAKING MY BRAIN HURT! :P**

**THIS WAS REALLY LONG! **

**I HOPE YOU ALL LIKED IT!:)**

**Personally, I LOVE hormonal Bella. I find it REALLY funny:)**

**And what did you guys think about Abby's reuniouns with the Cullens? Did you like it?**

**KEEP REVIEWING!**

* * *

**To: Julia Kingsley: I DON'T BELIEVE I HAVE SEEN YOUR REVIEWS BEFORE! WELCOME TO MY HUMBLE STORY! WHERE I HAVE COMPLETE REIGN! Lol;) JUST KIDDING! Not complete reign anyway! Lol sorry bout the wait:( Didn't mean for it to be that long!**

**To: katchthemole: ARE YOU NEW TOO?! FABULOUS! WELCOME! *sprays you with glitter* And I wish I could've seen his face too! I also wish I could lick his face too…. JUST KIDDING!;) Kinda…**

**To: Brianna: Holy crap… That's really really long… lol I got my computer to read it to me!;) lol OOO AND I WILL PUT IT IN SOMEWHERE! I just had a few things that I wanted to do:)**

**To: Hazel Valdez: lol nackered! SORRY I LOVE ACCENTS!:) AND YOU CAN TOTTALLY CALL ME Ws38!;) Makes me sound like a robot!:)**

**To: Riley: HELOOOO RILLEEYYY! I am updating!:) lol**

**To: artemis: Thank you for LOVING IT!;)**

**To: Valkyrie101: I HAVEN'T SEEN YOU BEFORE EITHER! ERMIGERD HELLO:) Hopefully I don't scare you away with my outrageous weirdness but like everyone else who reads this I assume you're weird to:) EMBRACE YOUR WEIRDNESS:) **

* * *

**LOVE YOU ALL! HUGS TO EVERYONE! *sprays everyone with glitter***

_**KC**_


	33. Chapter 32

**UPDATE UPDATE UPDATE!;) **

**SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG GUYS! FINALS HAVE MY HEAD ALL MESSED UP:p**

**PRETTY BIG PLOT TWIST HERE! TELL ME IF YOU LIKE IT!**

* * *

_Previous Chapter_

_Alice gasped, eyes wide "__The Volturi."_

* * *

Chapter 32

* * *

APOV

* * *

"The vampire royalty?" Tatiana asked, her fingers drummed on her bow impatiently, she seemed annoyed to be here.

"Yes?" Carlisle said cautiously, still wary of the hunters "Do you know them?"

"We've had a few run-ins" Thalia snickered, pulling a rather long knife out of her sleeve and wiping a bit of dried blood off with her parka sleeve. Who.. Or what the blood was from I didn't want to know. "Haven't we girls?"

A few of them laughed, sharing knowing glances with each other. I eyed them all curiously.

"So what are we going to do?" I asked, furrowing my eyebrows worriedly. Sure, the Volturi were little bratty pansies but they were not to be messed with.

"The Volturi can't know about us." Annabeth said.

"Maybe we can hide in La Push?" I wondered, turning hopefully to Seth.

Seth nodded and I grinned "We'd be willing to hide you in La Push-"

The growls of the rest of the wolves cut him off.

"Let me finish!" Seth snapped. He seemed to be acting more mature now. I didn't like it "But you have to agree not to harm our people."

Thalia rolled her eyes "We won't harm your people… Unless they're monsters." She added thoughtfully and I chuckled.

"Hurry!" Alice rushed, her eyes wide and panicky "You have to go! They'll be here soon!"

A hunter with dark brown hair and bright green eyes spoke up confidently. Pheobe I recalled "We're not afraid of some measely vamps." The hunters whooped in agreement and with that, the wolves led them into La Push.

Seth stayed by my side.

"Go with them, Abs." Bella told, more like ordered, me.

She turned to Seth "Make sure she gets there safely."

"It's not like I'm gonna get lost Bella!" I protested "Only you!" Bella glared at me then hugged me quickly.

"Bye! Good luck with the Volturi!" I waved to the Cullens with a crooked smile, which probably only looked like a grimace because according to Bella; 'Only Edward can do it right!'

* * *

BPOV

* * *

**(I'm skipping past the Volturi part since Abby isn't there and… Well you all know what happened!)**

* * *

I watched the Volturi disappear back into the forest with a swish of their dark cloaks.

Gods, they're annoying.

"We'll meet you two at the border, I imagine that you have quite a lot to talk about." Esme smiled at me kindly before following the rest of the Cullens into the forest.

I closed my eyes for a millisecond, taking a deep breath.

Calm down.

Breathe.

In.

Out.

…

…

This is not working.

I fought down my panic, a bit annoyed that the breathing didn't settle the nerves in my stomach. I faced Edward. I could feel myself melting under his amber gaze.

Is he angry?

I can't tell.

Damn.

His eyes are as sexy as hell.

_Concentrate Bella!_

I then realized he was looking at me expectantly.

"Sorry, what?"

He sighed exasperatedly "I asked you when you were going to tell me about your heritage."

"Um…" I looked down at the ground, contemplating whether to be honest or not. "I wasn't exactly planning on telling you." I met his angry gaze with caution "Like... ever."

His eyes went wide and then he growled angrily. I went into defense mode, pulling a knife out of my boot and taking a few steps back. Edward flashed away from me and into the forest momentarily. A tree collapsed with a loud thud.

Then he was back, too close for comfort.

"I told you my secret… But you couldn't tell me yours?!" He panted. He wasn't tired, but he seemed to be panting from the anger. Which wasn't comforting either.

"Hey!" I shouted defensively "It's not my fault I'm better at hiding my secret than you!"

_That didn't really come out right…_

His glare intensified "I want the real reason."

I sighed "I wasn't just hiding me, I was hiding Abby, Percy, and our whole population of halfbloods! Not just halfbloods! I was hiding gods from you all too. You can't even imagine how much energy it took to summon enough Mist to hide Hermes."

Edward looked at me weirdly. "You know, that mailman who came to your house when you were giving me the tour."

"_He _was a god?!" Edward asked, he looked curious and indulged now.

"Yup." I rolled my eyes "Quite an annoying one at that. Wouldn't summon his own Mist."

"What is the… Mist" He stumbled over the simple word.

"Like Travis and Connor said 'Godly Voodoo'!" I laughed.

"And… This is what you really look like?" He stepped forward and fingered a black curl. I prevented myself from taking an instinctive step back and leaned into the touch. He pulled the hair behind my ear.

"Is that… OK?" I asked hesitantly, staring at the ground, confidence faltering.

He lifted my chin with his finger, eyes warm "You're beautiful."

I don't really know what happened.

One second we were glaring at each other, and the next, my lips met his.

I melted into him, fisting my hands in his shirt. He kissed me with a different type of passion than he had never used before. I loved it.

* * *

Third Person POV

* * *

The hunters were unsettlingly silent as they followed behind the wolves. They seemed to be unconsciously aware of the forest, their feet didn't crack any of the branched. Despite the fact that they were wearing large, bulky combat boots.

It made the wolves nervous.

What if they decided that they were the enemy and attacked the tribe?

Would they be able to hear them?

The hunters weren't too trusting of the wolves either. The older hunters, who were hundreds or maybe even thousands of years old remembered the old wolves. Luckily, Artemis had been there at the time and controlled the two groups before they attacked each other. They hadn't formed an agreement like the Cullens, for there was no need. Artemis protected the forest too. And there was no desire from the wolves to disrespect a goddess.

But most importantly, Thalia trusted the wolves. She trusted them because Abby trusted them. And she would entrust Abby with her life. Thalia knew the stories, for they had been passed throughout the generations of hunters. But she wasn't concerned. If it came to an attack, she was confident her hunters would win.

"This is my home." Sam spoke up, eyeing the girls who looked at his little house which seemed to belong in a suburban environment "I'm going to warn my wife about our… Guests."

Thalia snickered "Go ahead, we'll wait here."

He came out a few moments later with a woman by his side, Emily. She eyed the hunter's curiously before her gaze flashed with recognition. She gasped, ignoring Sam who was asking what was wrong.

"Emily?!" Tatiana spoke up, stepping forward with wide eyes "Is that you?!"

"Oh my gods…" Emily whispered, gripping Sam's hand "I thought this would never happen!" panicked, she gazed into Sam's eyes for some kind of comfort before looking back at the girls.

"This is _Emily?"_ Thalia seemed to spat her name, making Sam growl defensively before Emily put a hand on his chest.

"Looks like it." Tatiana said, her wonder changing to a glare.

"Emily, sweetheart," Emily broke her gaze away from Tatiana's cold glare "what's going on?"

Emily sighed, she had hoped that this day would never come. Emily decided that she needed to tell her story. She couldn't hide from her past anymore. "I used to be a hunter of Artemis." She revealed, biting her lip nervously.

Sam and the wolves were stunned, they never would've pegged muffin-baking Emily as the type of girl to hunt monsters.

"But I met you." She sighed, meeting Sam's gaze "You know," she chuckled but it was a strangled sound "You kinda ruined my life." Sam looked hurt "I thought I was just visiting my cousin! But the second I saw you. I fell for you. And I lost my Hunter status as soon as Artemis found out, which was almost immediately." She looked at Sam again, reassuring him "It wasn't your fault! And I knew that." She turned to the hunters "I couldn't go back. I had lost my immortality the second I had laid eyes on him. I lost a sisterhood."

She looked at Tatiana with tear filled eyes.

"I lost a best friend."

She continued "I tried to leave after I met Sam. I headed to Camp Half Blood. Trying to see if they knew where you were. But I couldn't find the camp!" Tears fell onto Emily's scarred cheeks, her eyes were red. Sam held her in his arms. "I also didn't expect the pain of staying away from Sam to be so… unbearable. "

She looked around at the solemn hunters.

"It felt like each mile I went away from him, my heart ripped." She clutched her chest, remembering the pain. "I couldn't take it, so I went back. And I got a little welcome back present." She smirked a little and pointed to the jagged scars across her face.

"But I wouldn't take back anything I did." Emily finished, staring at her shoes "But I would like to take back my best friend." She lifted her head hesitantly to Tatiana.

Tatiana looked at the broken woman in front of her. Emily had been her sister. And it looked as if her sister had been torn down and beaten like an old car. And that wasn't ok with her.

Before Tatiana could come up with a counterargument, she nodded at Emily.

Suddenly, the two, broken women were in each other's arms. Tears ran down both of their faces. The two groups, the hunters and the wolves, watched the women and right there, a silent alliance formed. Emily whispered with a hoarse voice;

"I missed you _so _much Tati."

* * *

APOV

* * *

"Dude we better not be going to Sam's house." I told Seth, fisting my hands in his fur.

Seth barked in reply.

"Seriously, I don't want to listen to a bunch of 5000 year old girls yell at a bunch of furry mutts."

His bark sounded a bit defensive this time.

"Yeah, yeah you know I'm right."

He did his cute, awkward dog-chuckle.

"Where are we going anyway?" I asked, impatiently.

He barked.

"'Cause I totally know where that is…" I mumbled, pressing my face into his fur.

We arrived at our destination in a matter of minutes thanks to Seth's superdog skills.

"It's gorgeous." I whispered.

We were sitting with our legs dangling over the edge of a rather large cliff. Seth told me that this was the one that Bella had jumped off of.

Why he thought I wanted to know that, I don't know.

"Not as much as you."

"Yeah, I know." I grinned at him, sarcastically "I'm _way _prettier."

Seth rolled his eyes.

"You know it too!" I laughed, shoving his shoulder playfully.

He laughed and I could feel myself relax and forget the craziness.

"So…"

"Look, Seth," I held up my hand "I'll explain everything later. Just let me enjoy this miracle moment where some monster isn't trying to attack me."

Seth smiled down at me and wrapped an arm around my small shoulders, making sure not to put any of his weight on me. Which was very considerate of him.

I sighed. We had a few years before he would be willing to go into a serious relationship.

Well… Might as well enjoy being a single lady!

I smirked at my eccentric thoughts, leaning into Seth's chest.

We watched the sun set on La Push. Completely unbothered.

Yeah… That didn't last long.

* * *

The End

* * *

**Guys I am very very sad right now. THIS STORY IS MY BABY! AND NOW IT'S DONE! ACK EMOTIONS!**

**I WILL BE MAKING A SEQUEL! DO NOT DOUBT!;)**

**THE FIRST CHAPTAH WILL BE UP TONIGHT!:)**

**TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT OF THE ENDING! I TRIED TO MAKE IT GOOD BECAUSE I'VE BEEN GONE SO LONG!**

**Yeah.. Sorry bout that:(**

**EMILY WILL BE IN THE SEQUEL! GET READY CHICAS AND CHICOS!:)**

_**KC**_


	34. SHORT RESPONSE:(

**To Hazel Valdez and Brianna and Everyone Else:**

**Did you guys write a whole freaking story while I was gone?! OMFG! LOL**

**I SWEAR I will DEFINITELY read ALL of it!:)**

**And I'm really sorry you guy lost faith in me. I really didn't know how to carry the story further on in the direction I wanted it to take but I am happy with the result. I am also happy with the fact that my finals are NEXT WEEK and once those are over I will FINALLY be able to breathe and UPDATE the NEW MOMH a LOT more often.:)**

**I give you permission to throw angry tomatoes at me:(**

_**KC**_


	35. MOMH

MARK OF MY HEART IS UP

**ENJOY**

**:)**


End file.
